Como NO enamorarse
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque habían reglas en el amor como ser sincero, ama a quien te ama, no desear al mejor amigo de tu pareja, o no salir con la ex pareja de tu amigo, pero Harry no las estaba siguiendo muy bien.
1. Regla 1

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

 **N.A** Dedicado KyleEverdeen, porque la historia cambia, pero la inspiración no.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

.

.

.

 **Se separaron.**

 **Él tomó el camino de la izquierda.**

 **Él, el de la derecha.**

 **Pero olvidaron algo. El mundo, es redondo.**

.

.

-Me gustas Potter-escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy parado frente a él, y Harry observó impresionado su mirada valiente, pero asustada, y sus mejillas levemente rosas, que demostraban lo muy bochornosa que encontraba la situación. El rubio llevaba dos meses de haber sido declarado libre, pero pese a eso no era muy bien recibido en el Mundo Mágico; por lo que Harry solo lo había visto una vez después de sus juicios, y de lejos. Que estuviera frente a él, con tan inesperada confesión, lo tomó por sorpresa; especialmente porque esta llegó justo en la Escuela de Aurores y a unos minutos de su cita con Ginny.

Abrió la boca sorprendido. Por un momento pensó que era una broma , pero la mirada determinada de Malfoy le hizo darse cuenta que no. Que lo decía en serio.

Joder.

No supo qué responder y mantuvo su mirada en la gris, deseando encontrar una respuesta, pero cuando escuchó su nombre, en voz de una animada Ginny, y sintió

un abrazo posesivo, Harry supo que había tardado demasiado en dar su respuesta; y ahora era inevitable que Ginny y Malfoy se encontraran. Miró culpable a Malfoy, quien se había mordido el labio superior ante la escena pero aún esperaba , y suspiró. Siempre había sido difícil para él rechazar a las personas cuando se le confesaban, pero ésta era, por mucho, el peor declinamiento que había hecho jamás.

-Lo siento, Malfoy.

-Malfoy-exclamó Ginny al mirarlo con una mueca, pero el rubio solo le devolvió una desganada mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Weasley- saludó.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que estés molestando a mi novio?

Harry vio como Malfoy trató de esconder una mueca de dolor y cerró las manos en puños. No dijo nada, no quería hacer las cosas peor, pero algo dentro de él se rompió al ver la tristeza en los ojos del otro.

-No, aparentemente no la hay. Gracias, Potter. Lamento haberte molestado.

Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Harry se aceleró mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse. Por alguna razón, que le supo a miedo, intentó dar unos pasos hacia él y estirar la mano, pero el abrazo de Ginny se lo impidió, y Harry no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-De verdad lo siento-murmuró bajito nuevamente y escuchó la pregunta de Ginny acerca de qué quería Malfoy. No respondió. Era, no podía creer que el rubio estuviera interesado en él ,y no quería saberse culpable de haber herido al rubio más de lo que, sabía, ya estaba. Había perdido a sus padres, su dinero y su posición social; y ahora Harry le estaba añadiendo el ser rechazado por él. De nuevo.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y observó al rubio acercarse a alguien, y alzarse de hombros. Parkinson, que al parecer había esperado a la distancia, acarició su mejilla dulcemente y desvió la mirada hacia él. Cuando los ojos verdes de ella lo encontraron, Harry vió el reproche escondido ahí, acompañado de decepción. Parkinson, que siempre había querido que el príncipe de plata le correspondiera, parecía infeliz de su rechazo mientras tomaba a mano del rubio y lo guiaba a alejarse de la pareja.

A la distancia, Harry observó sus siluetas desaparecer y consideró llamarlo al día siguiente para ser su amigo, no obstante, para cuando lo hizo, Draco se había marchado de Inglaterra.

.

Un sueño, murmuró Harry cuando despertó y se acomodó en la cama, buscando sus lentes para iniciar un nuevo día. Saboreando su sueño con el rubio, y con la escena de hace años, como siempre que sucedía se preguntó cómo estaría éste.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, así que supuso que Blaise estuviera preparando el desayuno. Se vistió con su uniforme de Auror y bajó por las escaleras, sonriendo levemente cuando el italiano le sonrió.

-Buenos días Harry- saludó el moreno apenas se puso a su lado, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-¿Dormiste bien?- Harry asintió y se sentó a desayunar, llevaba dos mordidas a su pan cuando Blaise hizo una pausa a su comida y lo miró.-¿Sucede algo? Pareces distraído.

Harry lo miró. No había estado pensando en nada en realidad, aunque al ver a Blaise mirandole, por un momento se preguntó cómo se vería Malfoy desayunando con él. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Creo que estoy un poco dormido, aún.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Te dije que durmieras temprano, pero tú insististe en ir a casa de Weasley.

-No había visto a Rose en semanas, me considero un mejor padrino qué eso.

-Rose tiene tres años, ni siquiera se acordará de si la visitaste o no.

Harry sintió ganas de gruñir y decirle que eso no importaba; en su lugar, se mantuvo callado y miró al moreno.

-Tracey me ha comentado que han asignado fechas para las adopciones-comentó. No tenía idea de porqué, cuando sabía que Blaise no era exactamente amante de los niños; pero Harry lo era, y luego de su rompimiento con Ginny y con otros chicos por el tema, dado que alegaban su corta edad, Harry quería estar seguro de que en algún momento, el italiano podría querer tenerlos, cuando estuviera listo.

Blaise pareció indiferente al comentario.

-Lo sé, ha ido al Departamento de Misterios también, tratando de que adoptemos a alguien- rió divertido, a pesar de que Harry no le vio la gracia.-Le he dicho como 20 veces qué no queremos niños, pero ella insiste en que serías un padre grandioso. Le he dicho qué ni siquiera estamos casados, pero no me escucha.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Llevamos seis meses saliendo-le respondió.-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo para pensar en eso?

Blaise lo miró como si hubiera esperado otra respuesta, finalmente se alzó de hombros.

-Si, bueno. Cuidar al hijo de Lupin y la hija de Weasley ya es demasiado. Ellos podrían contratar una niñera, en mi opinión, y no creer qué tu y yo no tenemos cosas qué hacer.

-No me molesta cuidar de Rose, ni de Teddy, ¿es que ninguno de tus amigos tiene hijos?- preguntó Harry, con la intención de qué Blaise no empezara su pelea diaria contra Ron; y no pudo evitar querer preguntar específicamente por qué no había escuchado hablar de Malfoy en todo este tiempo a pesar de ser el mejor amigo del italiano en Hogwarts. Quiso preguntar si el rubio tenía algún problema con él y por eso no se había acercado en todo este tiempo, pero se pausó porque en realidad no sabía si el moreno sabía de la confesión del rubio o si el rubio siquiera supiera de con quien salía Blaise en este momento.

El italiano negó.

-Gracias a Merlín, no-murmuró alegremente el italiano.-¿Sabes? Hoy Draco vuelve a Inglaterra.

Harry tragó dificultosamente su comida.

-¿Malfoy?

-Ajam.

-Pansy volverá también-le comentó mientras terminaba rápidamente su comida. -Creo que se quedaran con Theo.- Al ver la mirada consternada de Harry, rodó los ojos.

-¿Te preocupa Pansy?-le inquirió y Harry negó.

-¿Es Draco? Él es grandioso Harry. No creo que le moleste que estemos saliendo. Lo superará.

Harry asintió difícilmente y tomó un pedazo más de pan. Blaise lo vió como una señal de nervios y le tomó la mano firmemente.

-Todo irá bien Harry-lo convenció-Para que veas que no pasa nada, los he invitado a cenar para que conozcan a mi poderoso novio-dijo en tono coqueto- Y luego podremos festejar. En privado. Bien, te veo en la noche- Se despidió con un beso que Harry intentó inútilmente en corresponder, y le sonrió.- Los inefables debemos llegar temprano. No somos como los aurores.

Aunque la broma era divertida en ocasiones, hoy no lo era.

Los invite a cenar

Con la sensación de vomitar, Harry se terminó de preparar para ir al Cuartel de Aurores. Había estado a punto de salir cuando el teléfono que había instalado, sonó.

-Bueno- contestó un poco apurado, pues eran las 8:45 y él debía estar en el cuartel a las 9 en punto.

-Hola-escuchó la voz de una chica y frunció el ceño. No reconocía la voz y habían pocas personas que tuvieran el número de su hogar -¿Blaise?

Harry sonrió aliviado al saber que no era nadie de la prensa.

-Blaise no está, soy…

-Oh- rió la chica.-debes ser su flamante y poderoso novio. Lo siento, creí que nos habría dado su propio número. Soy Pansy Parkinson, una amiga. Debes haber escuchado de mí, ¿lo hiciste, cierto?

-Pansy Parkinson-repitió.

-Correcto.

-Pans, me estoy congelando-escuchó una elegante voz y su corazón latió con fuerza. Era él. Era Malfoy. Sujetó con fuerza el teléfono y contuvo la respiración-¿Te ha dicho ya si puede venir? Joder. Olvidé lo frío que se ponía este lugar. Theodore Nott va a ser calcinado si no estoy en su casa pronto.

-Espera Drake, no está. Es su novio.

-Ah, ¿de verdad?-escuchó la risa de Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.- El poderoso y flamante novio de Blaise. Pregúntale si puede ser todo lo caballeroso qué dice de él y venir por nosotros. Aunque igual y podríamos ir a pasear un rato por ahí, mientras Blaise está libre.

-¿Con todo y maletas?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció al escuchar las palabras del rubio y caer en cuenta qué iba a cenar frente a Draco Malfoy, el chico que se le confesó hace unos años, para ser presentado como el novio de su mejor amigo. Se sintió tan hipócrita…

Había pasado 4 años, pensó. No era la gran cosa. Malfoy debió enamorarse de más gente, quizá salía con Parkinson después de todo. Se estaba preocupando por algo estúpido.

Apretó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?-escuchó el llamado de la chica. -Creo que se descompuso.-pareció comentarle al otro. -¿Qué hacemos? No se usar esta cosa y no importa cuantos hechizos calefactores use, este lugar está horriblemente frío.

Silencio

-Yo estoy peor en eso de las cosas muggles. No me mires como si pudiera hacerlo funcionar con la mirada.

Harry casi sonrió.

Casi.

Esta bien, lo hizo. De alguna manera había extrañado el tono de voz de Malfoy.

-Intentemos con Theo otra vez.

-Pero…

-Lo lamento. Necesito ir a trabajar-dijo lo menos inseguro que pudo.

-Creo que está funcionando, Draco- comentó con un tono de alegría.-¿Entonces, Blaise no está?

-Mmm no. Fue a trabajar. En el Departamento de Misterios.

-Oh, correcto-exclamó la chica con decepción.- Supongo que podemos ir con Theo a San Mungo-le comentó seguramente a Malfoy-Lamento haberte atrasado entonces- Disculpa, ¿con quien estoy hablando?

Él respondió rápidamente.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Harry Potter-dijo finalmente, y no se sorprendió al oír un ruido de algo al caer, probablemente era el mismo teléfono.

¿Por qué no habían usado un patronus, o una lechuza?

-Harry Potter-repitió fríamente la chica.

-¿Potter?¿Qué pasa con Potter? ¿Pans estás bien? Estás pálida.

-Es su novio-murmuró ella en una voz tan baja que , seguramente si no estuviera pegada al teléfono, Harry no hubiera escuchado.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el slytherin.

-Potter-gritó.-¡Potter es el maldito novio de Blaise!

-Potter es novio de Blaise -repitió sin emociones el otro.-¿Pansy? ¿Dónde vas?

-A un hotel, cabaña, caja, lo primero que encuentre hasta que Theo se desocupe y nos dé acceso a su Mansión-escuchó Harry.- Si Blaise cree que voy a poner un pie en la misma casa que ese estúpido cuatro ojos está equivocado. Y si cree que dejaré que tú vayas, también. ¡Por eso ni Theo sabe quien es el maldito novio de Blaise! Me voy a encargar que Theo tampoco vaya, esto es una burla ¡Indignante!

-Pansy, cálmate.

Harry se preguntó si ellos sabrían que no colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? Nos trajo para conocer a Harry Potter, como si no le conociéramos. ¡Para decirnos que sale con él! ¡Después de qué le dijiste...!

-Pans, está bien-interrumpió-recuerda que nos están grabando.

-No está bien para nada, y me importa una mierda que Asuntos Internacionales crea que vine a maldecir personas y necesite saber con quien me comunico.

-Es su novio, nosotros no hemos estado lo suficiente para saber porqué o cómo funciona esto.

Se oía tan razonable en la voz de Malfoy.

-¡Es un traidor!

-Pans, no pasa nada, está bien. Mira, podemos ir a Malfoy Manor. Está cerrada y con un poco de polvo pero podemos tratar de encontrar un elfo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es por donde nos quedaremos hoy.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Pansy? Pansy, regresa. Demonios, ¿Es en serio? Jodido Blaise. ¡Pansy!

Harry no creía que todo estaría bien.

Siguió escuchando. Ruido. Un golpe seco. Un quejido de dolor.

-¿Señor está bien?-se escuchó la voz de alguien más. -Esa chica le lanzó una bola de fuego.

-No era a mí. Era al teléfono-se oyó la voz adolorida del rubio.- Tuve la desgracia de estar en su camino.

-¡Está sangrando! ¡Llamen a San Mungo!

-Malfoy, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Potter? - se escuchó del otro lado.- No le digas a Blaise que estamos en Inglaterra. Dile que llamamos porque surgió un imprevisto- dijo fría y formalmente, acabando con ese tono cálido con el que le había estado hablando a Parkinson.-Seguimos en Francia o algo así. Inventale algo.

-Yo…

-No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes.

-No era mi intención que…

-Oye- se escuchó que le decía a alguien mas- ¿Sabes como terminar la llamada en esta cosa?

-Claro, solo tiene que presionar a…

-Fin de la llamada- le comunicó el aparato.-Por favor cuelgue e intente comunicarse en otro momento.

Suspirando, Harry colgó su propio teléfono. Entonces se dirigió a la jaula, donde una pequeña lechuza se encontraba y le ató un pequeño pergamino que escribió rápidamente.

Esa noche él no sería el poderoso y flamante novio de Blaise.

Y ese día no creía que Blaise pudiera ver a Draco Malfoy.

 **Regla 1.- No te olvides de su mejor amigo.**

 **O del que era su mejor amigo.**


	2. Regla 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(o hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry suspiró cuando los ojos azules de Blaise lo miraron decepcionados, pero no se debía a la emoción que se reflejaban en ellos. Se debía a que Ron, con un humor inusualmente divertido, había invadido su espacio de trabajo en la mañana para decirle que Hermione le mandaba a decir que, efectivamente, Malfoy había hecho aparición en San Mungo, acompañado de una pálida Parkinson, y estaba siendo tratado por el mismísimo Theodore Nott. Que su herida no parecía de muerte, aunque tampoco debía ser sencillo si llevaban más de veinte minutos atendiendolo, y no veía ninguna razón por la que Harry estuviera al tanto de su llegada, así que requeriría explicaciones, si deseaba seguir con un contacto dentro de San Mungo para seguir su estado.

Harry había omitido lo último en su mente y se había puesto de pie de inmediato con el fin de ir a verle, pero justo en ese instante Robards lo llamó a una misión y solo había podido llegar a casa y hablar con Blaise hasta hace unos cinco minutos; y fue exactamente para decirle que sus amigos no irían.

-No vendrán-repitió Blaise mientras dejaba la comida que había preparado en la mesa. Harry se sintió mal por él, porque sin dudas había pensado bastante en que podía darles de cenar a sus amigos para aligerar el ambiente. Su casa estaba limpia y ordenada, había al menos cinco tipos de bebida, y decenas de hechizos calefactores. Nada podría faltar ahí, se dijo Harry. Nada excepto los invitados a la cena; y se sintió culpable porque sabía que la razón por la que no habían ido era por él.

Blaise suspiró y miró la comida.

-¿Qué haré con todo esto?-le preguntó desolado.

Ese era el tipo de momento donde Harry se acercaba y lo abrazaba para darle todo su apoyo, pero en ese instante la sola idea le incomodó; y cuando el timbre sonó, se sintió aliviado y caminó hacia la puerta agradecido por la interrupción.

Lo último que Harry había esperado era a Draco Malfoy, en sus atractivos 24 años. Tenía en su mano una botella de vino en la mano y les hablaba un poco lejos de ahí a Parkinson y Nott, quienes parecían estarlo regañando, porque él tenía la mirada a un lado, rodaba los ojos, y movía la otra mano, la que no tenía la botella de vidrio, sin parar, con un pequeño puchero. Cuando se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, los dos slytherin frente al rubio voltearon y detuvieron su plática, haciendo que el rubio volteara también. La primera lo vió con desprecio y el segundo con indiferencia. No le importó. Harry solo podía ver como el rubio enfocaba sus ojos grises en él y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, emocionado de verle.

-Potter-saludó Draco, con fría cordialidad, mientras desaparecía cualquier rastro de emoción de su rostro. Incluso ese pequeño gesto de sorpresa al verle, fue suprimido con rapidez.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí-se quejó Pansy, con la mirada fija en Harry y luego miró a Nott, quien se alzó de hombros y miró a Draco.

-A mí también me gustaría saber por qué venimos después de todo-señaló Nott, como si Harry no existiera y la puerta se hubiera abierto sola. Draco rodó los ojos, pidiéndoles que mostraran un poco de compasión.

-Estamos aquí porque no hemos visto a Blaise durante mucho tiempo y él se ha tomado la molestia de preparar una cena para nosotros. Es nuestro amigo y quiere presentarnos a su pareja. Así no sé ustedes. pero yo voy a sonreír de la mejor manera posible y abrazar a Potter si es necesario, por primera y última vez.

-No voy a abrazar a nadie-respondió Theodore, y Pansy asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Harry, quién es?-se escuchó la voz de Blaise acercándose, y como si notaran los pensamientos del auror, Draco alzó la ceja, Parkinson rodó los ojos y Theodore bufó.

-Por Merlín, no puedo creer que sea cierto-exclamó Theo y caminó hacia la puerta.-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-cuestionó fríamente al hombre, y Harry se hizo a un lado dando paso. Cuando el italiano llegó a la puerta, y vió a su amigo parado frente a él, su sonrisa apareció y dio un gran paso hacia este.

-¡Theo! Creí que no iban a venir, pero me alegra que tu si hayas podido llegar-dijo agradecido.- No tenía idea de que iba a hacer con tanta comida.

-Bueno, Draco y Pansy están aquí también-le dijo Theo suavemente, dejando la vista al italiano libre de obstáculos, y Blaise resplandeció ante esas palabras. Dejó la comodidad de su casa y caminó hacia el pasillo, donde los otros dos esperaban sin moverse.

-Soportalo Pansy-oyó el susurro de Draco-podemos hacerlo.

-¡Draco!- La felicidad de Blaise era tan obvia que incluso Pansy pareció arrepentirse de haber pensado no ir..- Te extrañé- exclamó energético el moreno y el rubio lo abrazó de regreso, permitiéndose mantener el contacto por segundos.

\- Yo también-confesó, para sorpresa de Harry.

Cuando se separaron el de ojos azules sonrió a Parkinson y la abrazó dándole vueltas.

-Oh, Merlín Pansy. Estás hermosa, Francia ha hecho maravillas con tu piel.

-Gracias- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Harry me dijo que llamaron para decir que no vendrían.-Continuó el italiano confundido- Que no habían podido salir de Francia porque los trasladores de aquí a allá y viceversa tenían problemas, ¿qué pasó?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada rápida a Potter ¿Es que no se le ocurrió una cosa más creíble? ¿Y cómo su amigo, que irónicamente trabajaba en el Ministerio, le había creído que todos, absolutamente todos los trasladores, no servían?

O eran tontos, o estaban muy enamorados.

Bufó, internamente disgustado.

-¿Draco?

Apartando su mirada de los ojos verdes, Draco pareció tomarse unos segundos para pensar sus palabras.

-Mmm si, verás, -inició el rubio, moviendo su cabello con la mano que estaba herida. Notando el ventaje que cubría parte de su mano y terminaba en su brazo, herida que Theo había sanado pero tardaría tres días en quitarle el vendaje, desvaneció momentáneamente su sonrisa y miró a Blaise. - Te seré sincero- dijo suspirando y Harry entrecerró los ojos sin saber que iba a decir el slytherin. Tragó saliva y contra su voluntad miró al rubio con desesperación. Este lo miró de reojo y luego de segundos, le sonrió a Blaise- No tenía mi permiso de entrar a Londres en orden, y me han capturado los aurores in fraganti. No creí que me dejarían libre tan rápido, como para venir a cenar. Además he tenido que pasar a San Mungo. Me han lanzado fuego en un brazo y tuve que ir a que Theo le de un vistazo. Y bueno, estando ahí me distraje un poco ¿sabes?, mi nueva oficina es mejor de lo que pensaba. Creo que un color crema...

-¿Cómo rayos dejaste que te lanzaran fuego, Draco?-interrumpió Blaise la historia.-¿Tú estabas ahí cuando lo pararon, Harry?

El moreno no contestó.

-Oh, verás-interrumpió el rubio,atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Blaise sobre él. - Antes de venir Pansy y yo fuimos a visitar a un dragón en una reserva de Francia y nos encontramos con que ya tenía pareja.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Podría ser una mentira, pero él sabía que Pansy y Draco eran fan de los dragones, e incluso se habían ido durante 3 meses a excursiones hechas por domadores de dragones, por lo que no parecía realmente falso que se encariñaran con uno e incluso le compraran. Lo que no entendía era a que venía el tema.

-Ajá y ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Ya estoy llegando al punto-exclamó el rubio rodando los ojos. Harry se sorprendió admirando los movimientos de éste, notando curiosamente que en el fondo había extrañado observar cada detalle de los movimientos de Malfoy. Este Malfoy era diferente al Malfoy que había visto por última vez en la escuela de Aurores, pensó; ese Malfoy parecía tímido, triste; este Malfoy estaba en su hábitat, sonreía, decía sarcasmos. Era como ver al viejo Malfoy, pero por otro lado era como si no lo hubiera visto antes. Le parecía interesante. Irradiaba poder, alegría, sensualidad… Joder. Harry podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas al verle, y la sensación, comparable a capturar la snitch, o estar en un duelo, invadirlo, como cada vez que se topaba con el rubio slytherin en un partido o un pasillo.- Como decía-siguió el rubio-Pansy al principio trató amablemente a la pareja de dicho dragón, pero ignoraba que el dragón que le había quitado la atención de su dragón favorito era el dragón que más odiaba.

Blaise hizo mueca de sospecha

-¿Cómo? Creo que no estoy entendiendo.-Añadió y miró a Theo, quien se alzó de hombros.

-No lo habíamos visto en mucho tiempo -aclaró el rubio- La última vez fue cuando fuimos a Francia. Yo le dije que regresaramos a casa- dijo con un tono de reproche y la morena miró a otro lado con una mueca- Pero ya sabes como es Pansy. Cuando descubrió la verdad, no le gustó el dragón que nuestro queridisimo amigo había escogido.

Theo soltó una risita y Blaise sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo, algo que para Harry era claro como el agua.

-Así que Pansy insultó a dicho dragón y yo le dije que se detuviera. Es decir, el otro dragón no podía decir nada inteligente; - dijo con burla, y el auror se mordió un labio para callar-pero ella no se detuvo hasta que una bola de fuego fue dirigida a mi brazo.

Blaise miró a Pansy totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo fue que no se te ocurrió que eso podía pasar?

Pansy resopló.

-No quería que mi bola de fuego la recibiera Draco-se quejó.-Quería que la recibiera...

-El dragón-dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Si. Claro. Ese estúpido dragón-respondió de mal humor la morena.

-Espera, ¿Fue tu bola de fuego? ¿Esa imitación del fuego maldito?

-Imagínate lo mucho que quería que muriera el dragón-se burló Theo.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

-Créeme, si no fuera por mi ese pobre dragón sería pareja asada a fuego maldito. En fin. Así que no creímos venir y no queríamos preocuparte. Acabamos de terminar de esperar a Theo, lo sacamos de San Mungo a la fuerza. Y bueno, estamos los tres aquí.

Blaise tomó al rubio del brazo y alzando la tela, lo examinó con cuidado.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto?-preguntó con delicadeza.

Harry notó el cuidado que Blaise le ponía al brazo del rubio y no pudo evitar entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos. Draco apartó su brazo disimuladamente, parecía dolerle.

-Hace unos dos días,-respondió-ya está casi curado.

Mentira, se dijo Harry, era totalmente imposible que estuviera prácticamente curado si el rubio tenía aún el vendaje, pero parecía tan creíble en la cara de Draco. Si Harry no supiera la verdad, sin duda le había creído.

-Ya veo- dijo el italiano y miró a la puerta donde Harry estaba apoyado.-Supongo que ya han reconocido a mi novio, Harry Potter-dijo un poco incómodo.

-Hola-saludó el aludido, aunque por dentro podía sentir que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciese solo haría que los slytherin que rodeaban al rubio, y su novio, le quisieran asesinar.

El silencio que siguió a la presentación fue corto, ya que Draco sonrió.

-Si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Felicidades, Blaise, te sacaste el premio mayor. Mira que tener a Potter. Resulta cierto que nos presentarías a tu poderoso y flamante novio-bromeó, guiñandole el ojo.

Harry se sintió un poco dolido por dentro con tal respuesta, pero sonrió también ante las palabras. Malfoy le había llamado el premio mayor, y seguramente lo era. Rico, héroe, auror…

¿Eso pensaba cuando se le confesó la primera vez?

-Gracias- contestó el otro con una sonrisa- Estaba preocupado por cómo lo tomarían.

-Todo se trata de que seas feliz, Blaise-respondió Draco.- Somos tus mejores amigos después de todo.

Theodore Nott asintió, y Pansy sonrió; pero debido a que había cruzado los brazos en su espalda, Harry supo que la idea no le gustaba para nada cuando cerró los puños con fuerza.

.

La cena transcurrió apaciblemente. Theodore platicó acerca de cómo había sido ascendido a Jefe de la Cuarta Planta de San Mungo, Daños provocados por hechizos, por fin. Les contó anécdotas chistosas sobre los pacientes, y cotilleos sobre los empleados de San Mungo; como cuando encontraron a Katie Bell besándose con su Jefe. Pansy les contó que había abierto una sucursal de ropa en Inglaterra y se quedaría aquí mientras su amiga pudiera manejar por sí sola la sucursal de Francia. Draco admitió que Pansy era quien le vendía toda su ropa, y les contó de su traslado a San Mungo.

-¿Eres medimago Malfoy?-preguntó sorprendido Harry, y Blaise se alzó de hombros divertido y le respondió orgulloso.

-Draco es uno de los mejores medimagos de Francia, Harry. Se especializa en criaturas mágicas. Especialmente en Veelas. Ha logrado que varias de ellas puedan controlar su allure sin necesidad de una pareja.

-Increíble-susurró.

Draco sonrió amablemente y Harry se sintió feliz porque, de los tres visitantes, parecía que el único que no tenía reparos con él, a pesar de su historia pasada.

Cuando la cena terminó y Blaise se retiró para ir llevar los platos junto con Malfoy, fue cuando todo el teatro cayó. Los dos slytherin frente a él dejaron de sonreírle y recuperaron su tono frío.

-Escúchame bien, Potter-le dijo la pelinegra-Blaise no sabe nada acerca de la confesión de Draco y planeamos que siga así. No es que no quiera que te deje, pero tampoco es que quiera ventilar los asuntos privados de Draco y su tan poco gusto a sus diecisiete-Él frunció el ceño y tomó su varita en su bolsillo fuertemente.- Así que vas a cerrar tu boca sobre el asunto y dejar de mirar a Draco con interés.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Yo no lo miro con interés.

-Por favor. Conozco esa mirada, Potter.- Exclamó ella.-Yo se la he dirigido, Blaise se la ha dirigido, y he visto a decenas de personas dirigirlas. Te he visto a tí, dirigirlas hacia él, dándole esperanza. ¿Y te digo cómo acabó? Contigo rechazandolo por una Weasley, a la cual debo aclarar, también dejaste. El punto es que ni tú sabes lo que quieres.

Harry endureció la mirada.

-Eso fue entre él y yo-aclaró. Y no le dirigía esas miradas, quiso agregar, pero el moreno interrumpió.

-Pero ya no lo es cuando sales con un amigo, y te interesas por otro de ellos. Ni siquiera lo intentes, estás admirado por su suave mirada y su amable sonrisa, pero solo es una fachada. No creas que intenta ser tu amigo, ni que te tiene aprecio. No eres nada. Nunca lo has sido. Nunca lo serás.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente entre la ofensa y la ira

-Ustedes…

-Y entonces le pedí que nos casaramos-comentó el rubio, riendo ligeramente y regresando con tres copas de helado en la mano. La llegada de los dos slytherin calmó la ira de Harry, pues eran los únicos dos del grupo que le agradaban y fingió que no pasaba nada. Aunque por dentro se moría por cruciar a los chicos frente a él.

-¿Y aceptó casarse contigo?-escuchó.

-Si. De hecho queríamos que lo supieras y por eso aceptamos la invitación a tu cena, creí-añadió dudoso, mientras Harry, de mala gana, tomaba la copa que le era ofrecida-que sería agradable decírtelo hoy.

Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en cuenta del tema, y lo miró impactado.

Blaise le sonrió de lado a su amigo.

-Me alegro mucho por tí, Draco. Tú eres el que me ha dado una gran sorpresa cuando se suponía que yo quería dártela. ¿Y cuando la voy a conocer?

-Ya la conoces-respondió el Príncipe de Slytherin- Es Astoria.

-¿Astoria?¿La hermanita de Daphne?

Theo sonrió.

-¿No te lo esperabas cierto?

Blaise sonrió traviesamente.

-Joder, claro que no. Draco, el chico inconquistable, casándose con Astri.

Draco rodó los ojos poniendo una copa frente a Pansy y Theo.

-No soy inconquistable. Me he enamorado antes.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Adrian y yo salimos durante un tiempo y también salí con Pansy.

-Éramos una gran pareja-suspiró la morena con una sonrisa.

Theo asintió.

-Ricos, sangre puras, elegantes... Distinguidos habitantes de la comunidad de Francia. Éramos perfectos juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Blaise.

-Pansy me engañó- rió Draco.

-¿Qué?

Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Te está tomando el pelo -le dijo- Simplemente lo dejamos, él y yo simplemente no pudimos coordinar nuestras actividades cuando nos pusimos a ello, amamos tanto nuestras profesiones, que el amor entre nosotros pasó a segundo plano-respondió.

El rubio asintió, en acuerdo.

-En fin, nos casaremos en unos seis meses y viviremos en Malfoy Manor. Considero que seis meses es tiempo suficiente para dejarla habitable, y remodelarla al gusto de Astoria, será su hogar después de todo, quiero que le agrade. Que sea feliz ahí, criando a nuestros hijos.

-¿Realmente quieres convertirla en tu esposa, no? Vas a dejar que cambie los gustos de tu madre. ¿Y a ti te parece bien?-le preguntó el italiano a Theo, y él asintió. Harry guardó silencio deseando que la noche acabara pronto.

-Astoria me cae bien- dijo simplemente- Y parece hacerle bien a Draco.

.

-Gracias por la cena Blaise-dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando el reloj casi marcó medianoche. Blaise le sonrió y ella volteó hacia Harry e hizo lo mismo. - Cuidate Potter-se despidió dulcemente, pero Harry podía ver el peligro brillando en sus ojos.

Harry hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Igual.

Theo le dió la mano en despedida a ambos y Draco chocó puños con Blaise.

-Te veo luego - le dijo al italiano y entonces enfocó su mirada en los ojos verdes. Fue incómodo, tanto para él como para Harry. Miró de reojo a su antiguo compañero de habitación y lo vio despidiéndose nuevamente de Pansy y prometiendo pasar a su tienda. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Potter-dijo monótonamente y se dió la vuelta, parándose junto a Theodore y alzándose de hombros ante su fija mirada. Los tres se alejaron platicando alegremente, parecía perfecto; pero Harry de algún modo se sintió fatal entre lo feliz que estaba Blaise de su aceptación entre sus amigos y la mirada sin emociones que Malfoy le había enviado.

.

 **Regla 2.-Recuerda que los slytherin son maestros en el arte del engaño**

* * *

 **N.A** Muchas gracias por los review que enviaron! Espero que este capituloles guste. **  
**


	3. Regla 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(o hacer todo lo contrario)**

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes, Potter-saludó Draco cuando le vio entrar. Estaba tomando el té con Blaise, y en la mesa habían fotos de lo que Harry creía era la Mansión; por lo que seguramente se trataba de los cambios que su prometida estaba haciendo en ésta. Asintió con la cabeza y detuvo sus pasos, pensando en el pequeño apartado del Profeta, donde el rubio había sonreído a medida que alzaba la mano de Astoria Greengrass, mostrando un gran anillo de compromiso; y ella le sonreía de vuelta con timidez.

Bufó.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Blaise, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró el álbum.

-Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, Blaise. Mi hora de comida ya casi termina.

-Pero…

-Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo alrededor para la salud de Potter. Visitame a mi-concluyó él. -Será genial que veas mi Oficina. Claro, no es tan genial como la de Theodore, pero he hecho maravillas con él.-Rió-Bueno, Astoria ha hecho maravillas con él.

Harry suspiró y miró cómo el medimago salía de la casa, regañandose a sí mismo por lo grosero de su comportamiento. Lo cierto era que de los slytherin, Draco era el único que a veces se aparecía en casa de Blaise. Siempre cordial. Siempre atento, amistoso, considerado. Le regalaba sonrisas suaves a Blaise, era educado con Harry, y llevaba siempre algo, un vino, un pastel, chocolates…

Es una costumbre no llegar con las manos vacías, había dicho Blaise; y al principio a Harry le había agradado, e incluso se había emocionado con esas visitas; las esperaba con ansias, tanto que Hermione parecía preocupada, y Ron estaba empezando a bromear sobre lo mucho que debía estarse arrepintiendo de haberle rechazado y la diferencia con la que ansiaba verle a él que a Blaise. No obstante, a medida que pasaban los días, y Draco mantenía un comportamiento educado pero distante, Harry empezó a sentir como esa alegría menguaba hasta convertirse en desconcierto, tristeza, disconformidad y enojo, en ese orden.

En el Ministerio, Chang y Parvati solían hablar de lo muy amable que se había vuelto, lo talentoso que era, lo apuesto que estaba. Hermione, que era medimaga, hablaba de lo impresionante que eran sus conocimientos médicos y lo eficientes que se estaban volviendo sus practicantes. Lavander, dueña ahora de una cafetería en Callejón Diagon, gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo muy caballeroso que era; Hanna, de lo muy carismático que resultaba ser cada vez que visitaba el Caldero, y Teddy, de lo muy divertido que era cuando iba a verle, y lo querido que se sentía al estar con él.

Todos parecían querer al rubio, y los que no lo hacían, no tenían tampoco nada que decir en su contra más allá de su pasado. Pero incluso eso era insuficiente ante la persona que se había vuelto. Todos parecían sentirse bien a su alrededor. Todos excepto Harry, porque a diferencia de los demás, no lo creía perfecto.

No, porque ese hombre, que parecía siempre estar bajo control, ser amable, caballeroso, no enfadarse, no ofender a nadie, no era el rubio de verdad, se dijo Harry una semana más tarde, mientras el dichoso sujeto reía con Blaise, y él tomaba el té viéndolos a la distancia. Era una persona distinta. Demasiado artificial para ser verdad, se convenció.

Podría sonreír y reír preciosamente, pero ese brillo feliz no invadía sus ojos. Podía parecer no enfadado y mantener su rostro perfectamente intacto de emoción, incluso mostrar una expresión distinta, pero no podía cubrir el pequeño flash de ira sobre sus ojos. Podía evitar mostrar tristeza, pero no mantener el ritmo de su respiración a la misma velocidad. Parecía mostrarle a otros lo que ellos querían ver, y los demás solo, solo no parecían notarlo. ¿Cómo no podían notar que las personas aunque cambien, no cambian tanto? ¿Que fingía? Aunque quizá Malfoy siempre había sido un actor, o Harry nunca había conocido al rubio.

Pensando en la última vez que habló con él, y en lo sincera de su mirada en la Escuela de Aurores, Harry se preguntó qué opinaba el rubio respecto a su relación con Blaise. Qué era lo que realmente opinaba. No lo que le hacía creer a todo el mundo. No lo que Blaise quería oír.

La cara de Parkinson y Nott habían sido totalmente serias cuando le dijeron que Draco solo era una fachada, y ambos parecían conocer al verdadero Draco, ¿Cómo era él? ¿Era amable, tierno, sarcástico, juguetón, frío...? ¿Por qué Blaise no podía ver lo que Nott, Parkinson y él veían? ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de que Draco se le había confesado, cuando sus otros dos amigos sí? Parkinson estaba ahí, pero tuvieron que decirle a Nott. Suspirando y decidiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado se levantó de la mesa a servirse otra taza de té, ignorando la mirada de Zabini sobre él.

-¿Pasa algo Blaise?-preguntó el rubio, que luchaba con una pajarita de papel, intentando evadir la pesada mirada ahora sobre él. Su amigo de pronto se había quedado callado y cuando Draco alzó la vista, veía a su novio. No queriendo ver sus momentos melosos, el rubio fingió seguir esforzándose en su obra, aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer.

-Draco- llamó éste seriamente.

-¿Mmm?

La mirada plateada observó confundido a Blaise, quien no parecía querer expresar lo que pensaba. Finalmente el rubio sonrío ligeramente sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Tú realmente no estás cómodo con la idea de mí saliendo con Harry no es cierto?

Estás demasiado educado y sonriente. Eres diferente.

Draco sonrió culpable.

-Necesito acostumbrarme eso es todo. Y bueno, cambié, todos cambian, incluso tú.

-Pero, ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo en sus vidas, no como su enemigo?¿Qué hay de Pansy?¿Qué con Theo? ¿Por qué ellos tampoco parecen aceptarlo? Parecen estar bien con Harry en lo superficial, pero ¿por qué no vienen, ni ofrecen que los visitemos? Creo que ya somos grandes, y lo que pasó durante la guerra...

Justo cuando iba a sonreír y contestar algo vago, una lechuza se paró en la ventana, dándole un momento de alivio. Tanto su amigo como el auror se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, mirándola, y luego se rieron entre sí al notar su reacción similar, Draco desvió la mirada hacia el ave, y no tuvo que observar mucho para saber que era del Ministerio; miró su taza de té, en espera de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Blaise la tomó y cuando vió su nombre en ella, la abrió, maldiciendo segundos después. Se disculpó, dijo algo de buscar unos papeles y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Draco soltó su taza de té y miró su pajarita de papel de nuevo, evadiendo al hombre que se había quedado en silencio, en medio de la sala. La tomó, y segundos después la soltó, dejándola volar en la sala de estar; reflexionando aquellos días en que le enviaba pajarita a las personas que más quería a través de la sala común, en aquella vez que la sopló hacia Harry en clases, en el tiempo en que Daphne le había enseñado a hacerlas, y en las palabras de Blaise sobre su novio. Suspiró y deseó estar en casa. No pudo evitarlo. Miró de reojo al moreno, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Draco no pudo soportarlo y volvió a mirar afuera. Eso era a lo que Blaise se refería, evadía al otro.

Se estaba empezando a sentir un completo hipócrita.

¿Por qué accedía siempre a visitar a Blaise siempre que éste se lo pedía? Ambos slytherin y Potter sabían que ninguna amistad nueva saldría de ahí, por mucho que Blaise hiciera que ambos enemigos de la infancia se mantuvieran en esa casa. Podría ser tan simple, se dijo. Decirle la verdad a Blaise y acabar con todo ese acto. Decirle la razón por la que su amiga no tragaba su noviazgo, por la que Theo no quería que pisara el lugar…

Podría hacerlo, y Draco volvería a esa vida en la que ni Voldemort ni Potter existían. Con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla, Draco pensó que era la mejor solución, pero hacerlo podría romper la pequeña burbuja de Blaise en la que se aferraba a vivir.

Draco sabía lo que era vivir en tu burbuja y negarse a creer que tu corazón estaba roto. Lo estuvo una vez, por el chico que tomaba el té frente a él y los observaba en silencio. Quien lo había rechazado, pero ahora salía con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Recordando esos no tan lejanos días, Draco alcanzó la pajarita y extendió su mano para que esta reposara. Había sido tan inocente de parte de su parte creer que Potter le aceptaría. Había sido tan iluso. Tan poco slytherin. Era obvio que entre Weasley y él, ella era mejor. Le podría dar una mejor vida, era una heroína, no tuvo ninguna marca en el brazo que la manchara. Tal como Blaise.

Blaise, él único de ellos que no estaba manchado.

Quizá por eso que, aunque realmente quería a Blaise con el alma, Draco simplemente no podía confiar en él totalmente. Porque Draco no quería que Blaise supiese todo lo que los otros tres hicieron, a quienes torturaron, a quienes hirieron. Porque Blaise no podía saber con certeza las pesadillas que los acosaban, o lo que era alzar tu varita y recordar las veces que fue tu única arma para sobrevivir, para lastimar…sentir asco de ti mismo.

Apretando los puños y sus labios, Draco sintió asfixiarse. Tenía que salir de esa barrera que lo unía al pasado. Esa pequeña barrera que fue lo único puro en su vida durante mucho tiempo e irónicamente ahora sentía que lo lastimaba.

De pronto, Draco solo quiso alejarse de Blaise y de Harry.

Porque, por mucho que hubiera evadido el tema, en realidad envidiaba a Blaise.

Lo envidiaba porque su madre no lo obligó a ser marcado; lo envidiaba porque él no fue juzgado; porque a él se le permitía olvidar la guerra y sobre todo, porque el Héroe del Mundo Mágico había logrado ver algo bueno en él. Algo, que le confirmaba que nada en él era bueno. Que a pesar de sus sinceros y fuertes sentimientos, no había sido digno de ser aceptado.

Aunque, dado que Draco, Pansy y Theo fueron arrastrados como ganado y tirados ante su señor para ser marcados, y habían sido obligados a cometer atrocidades que nunca superarían, era obvio que no había nada inocente en ellos. Para peor, habían sido juzgados por el Mundo Mágico y huido para sobrevivir a Inglaterra, sin nada más que ellos. Sus padres habían muerto, sus fortunas habían sido confiscadas y solamente porque la Mansión Malfoy casi mataba a cualquiera que quisiera entrar en ella, Draco aún la tenía, pese a que nunca la pisaba por las pesadillas que le producían. Era una casa maldita.

Se habían hecho un lugar en el mundo aplacando sus instintos, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Con sonrisas y palabras falsas. Engañalos para que te crean, escuchó la voz de su padre. Puedes tener lo que quieras, Draco, si mueves bien tus hilos, había dicho alguna vez; y Draco se avergonzaba de decir que aun muerto le obedecía.

Sonrisas y palabras falsas. Esa es era la estrategia. Ellos ya no tenían derecho a quejarse, a menospreciar gente si querían triunfar. En algún momento de su vida, Draco se había perdido y estaba seguro que sus otros amigos también. ¿Quienes eran realmente?

Cuando estaba lejos de Pansy, Theo o de incluso Astoria, Draco simplemente se sentía un cascarón vacío. Le tenía aprecio a algunas personas fuera de ellos, ¿pero realmente ellos podían saber cuando el rubio fingía y cuando no? ¿Draco podía asegurar él mismo cuando lo hacía? Era enfermante. Engatusar a todos aquellos que una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en que rodaran sus cabezas y sonreírles sin poder olvidar en el fondo aquel día frente a ellos, los miembros del Consejo dictando sus sentencias. Halagar sus logros sabiendo que los propios habían costado el doble. Ser educado con aquellos que te decían malas palabras.

¿Cuales fueron las palabras de la novia de Potter?, se preguntó parándose y caminando hacia la ventana para poder ver mejor la ciudad. Que debían morir, recordó. ¿Y dónde estaba Blaise mientras todo sucedía?,pensó, aunque sabía que siendo menor de edad simplemente no hubiera podido salir de Italia y llegar al Ministerio así de rápido.

Aunque los juicios duraran meses y él no se apareciera hasta que todo acabó.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Potter, pensó recordando en la vez que le preguntó al moreno si creía que Potter podría aceptar a alguien como ellos y éste le dijo que el moreno no valía la pena. Potter, que Draco sabía que podía saber cuando mentía.

¿Por qué él sí y no Blaise, que había sido su mejor amigo y había compartido 7 años de su vida en el mismo cuarto, en la misma casa? ¿Por qué Potter y no Blaise, que decía ser su mejor amigo?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de todas las personas, Blaise había escogido a Potter?

¿Por que a la única persona que siempre pretendía descubrir lo que ocultaba Draco?

¿Por qué, de todas las personas, Potter había escogido a Blaise?

Lo cierto era que él no sabía cómo sentirse, ni comportarse alrededor de Potter. Es decir, sabía cómo debía sentirse, e intentaba comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no estaba logrando mucho controlar sus sentimientos. Además. sus movimientos parecían irritar al otro, lo que hacía que Draco se incomodara más.

No pretendía entrometerse entre la pareja. No es que estuviese perdidamente enamorado del moreno o éste no fuera un buen prospecto para novio de Blaise. Hacían una buena pareja y eso. Estar junto al héroe incluso era una gran ventaja para el italiano y Draco estaba feliz por él, de que encontrara a alguien a quien amar y que le amaran. Aunque fuese precisamente Potter. Él estaba consciente que estuvo enamorado, pero ahora tenía a Astoria. Quizá no era amor pero podría serlo cuando ella le diera a su heredero ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo no amar a la chica que estaba dispuesta a darte un hijo a pesar de tu mala situación, de todas tus heridas emocionales?

Era el hecho de que no podía engañar a Potter lo que lo desequilibraba. Incluso si se esforzaba podía mentirle a Astoria, ¿Por qué ese estúpido cuatrojos mantenía su mirada en él haciendole saber que mentía?

¿Por qué era tan leíble ante Potter?

Se acercó a la lechuza y le acarició la cabeza. No. No era difícil aceptarlo en su vida. Potter siempre había estado en los alrededores. Era solo que no lo quería en ella con la misma intensidad con la que un día lo quiso, y eso era tan contradictorio, que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Así de simple.

Porque Potter siempre había sido su punto débil, si él estaba junto a Potter toda la mentira que había creado en años podía destruirse. Theo tenía razón, debió escucharlo. Necesitaba alejarse. De Blaise, de él.

Sus ojos se enfriaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían a medida que por su mente pasaban las posibles acciones para alejarse; porque Draco lo sabía. En el fondo él sabía que era como su padre. Un sangrepura orgulloso de su sangre, poderoso, imparable... que ansiaba, sobre todo, sobrevivir; pertenecer al lado ganador. Que había intentado cambiar y se había metido en este cruel dilema.

No era como fingía ser; amable con todos, educado, alentador. Era frío, calmo, astuto. Sus sonrisas reales eran solo para sus seres cercanos. Odiaba y amaba con su alma. Con él no habían puntos medios.

Sintiendo el rencor nacer en su alma, Draco odió a Potter.

Porque cuando deseó a Potter éste lo rechazó constantemente y ahora, como antes, en el momento menos apropiado su mirada no dejaba de seguirlo. Juzgando, analizando, siguiéndolo en todos los lados posibles. Porque si él no estuviera él podría engañar a Blaise, engañarse a sí mismo al decir que no lo envidiaba, que aún apreciaba a su mejor amigo.

No, se dijo. No vuelvas al pasado. No seas ese estúpido chico que creyó que podía ser feliz y saltó de un puente solo para estrellarse. No regreses a los días en cama, o mirando estúpidamente el cielo…Conviértete en el mejor medimago, haz que todos te amen y cuando ya no te sirvan, despachalos.

Puedes con esto, se convenció. Podía convertir a Potter en otra pieza del juego, podía ganar esta partida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy?-escuchó la voz del moreno, quien de pronto estaba a menos de un metro de él.

Su mirada se enfocó en esos ojos verdes y se sintió por un momento como aquel instante en que le partió la nariz en el tren porque había metido a su padre en Azkaban, acelerando su ceremonia de iniciación y con ello su pesadilla.

Sintió la ira recorrer su sangre, sintió el esfuerzo por contenerla, sintió la magia queriendo correr al encuentro del moreno mediante un puño que expresara toda la ira que no había sido capaz de expresarle a los demás en todos esos años. Quería gritarle que se dejara de estupideces, y dejara de mirarlo como un cachorro perdido. Que guardara esa mirada de sospecha, porque no iba a conspirar a favor de nada. Que bajara la ceja incrédula que realizaba cada vez que decía algo. Que le dejara ser libre de él, que dejara de mirarlo, porque esa mirada dolía…

Joder. dolía tanto, que Draco no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que ejercía para no llorar.

Y se dió cuenta de porque no podría ganar esta batalla.

Así que cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra la cara de Potter, por revivir la sensación de un corazón roto dentro de él. Esa sensación que le hacía recordar no solo a él, sino a otra persona, y con ello vino la sensación de vergüenza, enojo y soledad.

Todo era culpa de Potter, por sacar siempre lo mejor y lo peor de él.

.

Harry siguió meditando acerca del rubio. Al principio no le molestaba que todo el mundo tuviera algo que le gustara del antiguo Príncipe de Slytherin, pero cuando se dió cuenta que de hecho sí que lo hacía, y empezó a seguir con la mirada aún más al rubio, se dió cuenta que éste sabía que lo observaban y le molestaba bastante, aún si no lo dijera.

Eso le llevó a él a notar cada vez más fallos en su comportamiento, y a Malfoy a comportarse aún más distante, y defensivo. Siempre le brindaba sonrisas si habían otros, pero esa mirada educada, simplemente se volvió vacía si estaban solos.

El sonido de la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se paró de inmediato, notando que Blaise hacía lo mismo. Fue divertido, se sonrieron entre sí, y por un momento Harry olvidó que había visitas, hasta que escuchó un ligero suspiro que atrajo de nuevo su atención al rubio. Vio de reojo a su moreno novio abrir la ventana y la carta, leer el mensaje, y correr a su recámara. De pronto el rubio soltó a volar la pajarita de papel que había estado construyendo toda la tarde, y la observó volar. No podía decirlo, pero casi estaba seguro que el rubio estaba triste. Como si sintiera su mirada, éste lo miró y esa mirada vacía que tanto odiaba se posó sobre él, pero fue retirada rápidamente. Esa molestia en su pecho que se formaba cada vez que el rubio hacía lo mismo, apareció y lo instigó a obligar al slytherin a mirarlo fijamente, a él, no al Héroe, no al Mago, solo a Harry; pero Malfoy parecía haberse perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar palidecer al relacionar esa mirada tan lejana, con la de Draco en su quinto año. Una mirada que, si Harry hubiera observado bien, podría haber notado que pedía ayuda ante su sufrimiento.

Y ahora sufría una vez más, y nuevamente guardaría silencio hasta ser demasiado tarde.

Como regañandose a sí mismo, el Príncipe de las Serpientes se paró y caminó a la ventana. Harry lo vio posar la mano en el cristal, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente, a medida que, con una pequeña caricia, el rubio pasaba los dedos en la cabeza de su visitante.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?, se preguntó. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?, ¿Qué recordaba cuando su mirada se ponía así?

Harry se moría por saberlo, pero no interrumpió el pensamiento de Draco porque temía que saldría corriendo cuando se acercara. Miró con cuidado cada emoción manifestada en sus ojos, pero no fue hasta que estos se enfriaron, que Harry pudo ver al Malfoy que había esperado por semanas. Era una emoción real, festejó su corazón. Sus ojos, sus puños, sus labios, estaban coordinados en un solo sentimiento; y fuera de todo lo pensado, de lo peligroso que se veía, o lo muy malhumorado que estaba, Harry se sintió aún más atraído que cuando lo vió por primera vez frente a su puerta o platicando con Nott y Parkinson.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con la imagen, y su alma sintió reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Se sintió feliz.

Hasta notar como las manos de Malfoy, se hacían daño en los puños cerrados. Entonces se sintió egoísta, y caminó hacia él, deseando calmar su dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy?-le preguntó, tomando una de ellas y abriendo su mano para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño. La mirada plateada se enfocó en él, sorprendiendolo por la fuerza que poseía. Entonces, de la nada, el rubio le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, que le sorprendió tanto que lo tiró al suelo.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy, para-gritó cuando el medimago ya le había dado por lo menos tres puñetazos.

Este se puso sobre él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?-siseó sin darse cuenta que en ese momento su amigo bajaba las escalera.

-Te estabas haciendo daño-aclaró Harry, y Blaise, que había bajado asustado por el ruido, pasó su mirada a Draco. Se veía furioso y parecía distinto. Algo había pasado mientras se había marchado arriba. Observó a Harry y vió que aunque no estaba exactamente bien, no parecía estar al borde de la muerte, ni tenía su varita en la mano.

El rubio sonrió de lado sarcásticamente y miró su mano que tenía un poco de sangre.

-Y a ti que te importa-le reprochó-¡Acaso San Potter no tiene nada más que hacer que prestarme atención todo su maldito tiempo!

Era como regresar a cuarto grado. El moreno frunció el ceño y enrojeció sacando su varita y poniéndola sobre el pecho de Draco, quien hizo lo mismo. Blaise iba a intervenir cuando notó que ambos se miraban. Ambos sabían algo del otro y estaban esperando que el otro lanzara el primer ataque. Con su corazón ansioso, pensó que quizá ahora podría saber porque Draco, Theo y Pansy no tragaban a Harry.

-Así que no me equivoque después de todo. Sigues siendo un bastardo.-dijo el de lentes.

Blaise frunció el ceño e iba a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando Draco rió divertido.

-¿Te divierte?-preguntó el héroe del mundo mágico, pero la risa de Draco incrementó.

-Oh, ¿Soy un bastardo? -cuestionó-¿Quieres decirme qué carajos hice esta vez? Ni siquiera te dirigí la palabra. Fuiste tú el que se acercó.

-Te dije que ...

-Me estaba lastimando, si. ¿Y a ti que?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Bueno quizá la próxima vez debería dejar que te sangre la mano hasta que pierdas las uñas.

-Deberías hacerlo-aclaró el rubio y, poniéndose de pie, empezó a caminar a la salida, hasta que Harry lo tomó del brazo.-Déjame ir- le ordenó el rubio.

-No. No hasta que me digas que carajos te pasa.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre para que te diga que me pasa? Piérdete.

Pero el moreno no cedió y Blaise se preguntó en qué momento ellos se habían ganado tanta confianza para tocarse entre sí. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban enfurecidos, y Blaise pensó para sí mismo que Harry nunca le había mostrado esa mirada a él ni había evitado que se marchara cuando se peleaban. Tragando saliva supo que lo que iba a descubrir no le gustaría, pero ninguno de los dos de ahí le diría por sí mismo.

-No. Me vas a decir porque me sonríes cuando está Blaise y cuando él no está me tratas como si no existiese.

-Estás loco. Repito. PIÉRDETE.

Viendo los ojos plateado tan cerca de él, Harry no pudo evitar distraerse y pagar su error, doblándose de dolor ante el golpe de Draco. Él se separó y recogió su cartera de la mesa, que estaba dejando anteriormente, pero Harry bloqueó la puerta.

Draco intentó abrirla pero no pudo y Blaise se dió cuenta que los dos se habían olvidado de él.

-Maldita sea, Potter. Ábrela-le ordenó.

-No hasta que me respondas.

-No tengo nada que responderte.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo dices, por que no dices que me odias?

-No te odio, déjame salir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué huyes?

-No huyo-respondió Draco.

-Claro que lo haces.

-¿De esto se trata todo, quieres oír qué te odio? Bien, ¡te odio!

Blaise sostuvo fuertemente el barandal de las escaleras, cuando observó a Draco enrojecer.

-Nunca,-continuó Draco-nunca aceptaré que seas pareja de Blaise. No me agradas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste el primer día que llegaste?-reclamó Harry. -Incluso dijiste que estaba bien, ¿por qué no te importó?

-Claro que me importa. Me importa en este maldito instante porque no me dejas salir de aquí.

-Esa no es la razón-insistió

-¿Por qué carajos te importa mi maldita razón? ¡Dejame ir!

-Quiero saber.

-¡No te importa!

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bombarda-lanzó Draco hacia la puerta, intentando huir de ahí antes de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Aunque lo cierto es que ya tenía uno.

-No le harás nada,- dijo serio Harry- ¿realmente crees que mi casa estaría tan mal protegida? Ahora responde.

Ante la falta de éxito de su hechizo Draco gruñó y Blaise solo pudo pensar que no había

visto a Draco así en años, parecía gato enjaulado. Él no lo había visto. Era probable que Theo y Pansy si.

Se retorció avergonzado. Había estado lastimando a su mejor amigo con la intención de conservarlo tanto a él como a su novio en su vida, aun cuando sabía, gracias a los sueños y las malas defensas mentales de Harry, que Draco se le confesó una vez y había sido rechazado.

Cuando Draco le había dicho que se casaría con Astoria, Blaise ilusamente creyó que todo estaría bien. Cuando el rubio lo felicitó por su pareja, él se sintió feliz.

Pero en realidad Draco estaba tratando de mantenerlo contento.

Como siempre.

¿Es tan difícil aceptarlo en sus vidas, no como su enemigo?, le había preguntado a Draco.

No. No hubiera sido difícil si Draco lo hubiera superado realmente. Ni Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de las emociones, demasiado bien escondidas de Draco, si no observara los movimientos de Draco fijamente.

Por eso Pansy no quería a Harry como novio de Blaise.

Porque ella sabía que en el fondo a Draco aún quería a Harry.

Por eso Theo no aprobaba su relación.

Porque Theo sabía que Harry tenía una obsesión con Draco.

En realidad ambos se gustaban, se dijo. Él que estaba sobrando era él.

Apretando la mandíbula miró fijamente a su amigo.

¿Debería sentirse contento de que estuviera sufriendo?

-Dime por qué-repitió a Draco el moreno, apretando una de sus manos con brusquedad.

-Basta-dijo Draco tratando de huir nuevamente.-Maldita sea, aléjate de mí y vete con Blaise. Déjame salir de aquí.

Era tan irónico que aún cuando lo deseaba con el alma, porque Blaise podía verlo, aún así tratara de alejarse.

Harry lo tomó de los brazos.

-Me estoy cansando, Malfoy- le gritó- Maldita sea, dime.

Draco se separó y le dió un puñetazo que lo tiró al sofá.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-preguntó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- Porque quiero mentirme a mí mismo, y tú no dejas que lo haga. Siempre con tu mirada sobre mí. Siempre pendiente de mis movimientos. Con tu mirada gritándome que sabes que miento. Que los engaño. Que me engaño.-gritó Draco.-Maldita sea, déjame fingir que soy una buena persona, que me importan todas las malditas personas que viven aquí, ¡que no envidio a Blaise! -gritó.-¡Que no estoy celoso! ¡Que soy feliz!

Todo se quedó en silencio porque Harry tomó al rubio de la parte detrás de la cabeza y lo besó.

Blaise cerró los ojos al notar que Draco, luego de instantes, también lo hacía. Notando con dolor como el cuerpo de Harry, quien siempre había sido dominante por naturaleza. cedía de inmediato ante Draco, quien en algún momento reaccionó y ahora lo besaba con fuerza clavando su cuerpo contra el sofá.

Era doloroso, pero ambos se habían olvidado de él.

.

Cuando Harry sintió a Draco responder, fue como si la electricidad lo recorriera y una sed, que jamás había podido apaciguar, se calmara. Podía sentir el deseo de ambos, la frustración, el deseo, el dolor... era intoxicante. Su cuerpo inmediatamente cedió al contacto con Draco y su magia se alborotó en los alrededores calentando todo lo que tocaba. Sintió el hechizo de la puerta desbloquearse para que toda su magia se acercara al rubio, rodear la otra con insistencia y, después de lo que pareció años, la del slytherin responder. Dio un gemido satisfecho cuando ambas se tocaron y bailaron en un dulce y armonioso vals. Eso había sido delicioso, pensó sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado; pero a la vez que él se sintió feliz, sintió un miedo atroz recorrerlo. Dio un quejido doloroso cuando Draco se alejó de él, entre espantado y asombrado, y alzó la mano con el fin de acercarlo de nuevo, pero fue rechazado bruscamente.

-No puedo,-titubeó mirándolo-no puedo hacerle esto a Blaise-dijo.-Es mi amigo y yo…¡Oh, Merlín! ¿ Qué hice?

El rubio se levantó corriendo, e intentó abrir la puerta. Funcionó.

Insatisfecho, Harry frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre el sofá, lamiéndose los labios. Cuando se escuchó un carraspeo, miró hacia donde se escuchaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado.

Blaise.

Sabiendo que olvidó la presencia en casa de su novio, se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-preguntó el italiano y , con una mirada culpable, pero no arrepentida, Harry tragó saliva y habló.

-Me gusta Draco Malfoy. Tu mejor amigo.

 **Regla 3.- No preguntes, si no quieres escuchar la respuesta.**


	4. Regla 4

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(o hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

.

Harry se preguntó por tercera vez en ese día que tan estúpido podía ser uno para sentirse atraído por la persona que se te confesó hace años y a la cual rechazaste; sabiendo que esa persona era Draco Malfoy, y que de algún modo todo terminaría volviéndose complicado. No, se preguntó qué tan estúpido podía ser uno para decirle a su novio que le gustaba su mejor amigo, después de besarlo en el departamento en el que el otro prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. No, que tan estúpido podía ser para admitir sin vergüenza que no iba a dejar de perseguir al rubio, aunque el otro se enfadase.

Bueno, no lo había dicho así.

Luego de que el medimago huyera y lo hubiese dejado a merced del italiano, y después de que Harry admitiese que le gustaba Draco, Blaise se había quedado parado en la punta de la escalera por minutos, probablemente procesando el comentario, y después había preguntado si Harry tenía intenciones de cortejar a Draco.

Y él respondió un simple sí.

-¡Harry!-la voz de Hermione, que había pasado a ver si estaba enfermo, aún vestida con su bata de San Mungo, le llegó como punzada en la cabeza y dejó salir un gemido angustiado antes de voltear a verla.

-¿Qué Hermione?¿Qué?-lloriqueó sosteniendo su almohada en la cabeza y deseando que el mundo lo tragara. Seguía acostado en su cama, pues hoy era su día libre y solía pasarlos con Blaise, pero ahora el moreno debía estar en su casa, maldiciendo a Harry por ser un jodido zorro. Al principio, Blaise había ignorado, bajo una dolorosa mirada, el comentario de Harry y le había pedido de actuaran como si nada.

Y aunque la sola intención de acercarse, abrazarlo y decirle que no se volvería a repetir, sonaba hipócrita y le hacía sentir incómodo, aceptó; porque pese a que se moría de ganas de buscar al rubio y repetir su beso, él era la pareja del Inefable, y el rubio estaba comprometido con alguien y tenía planes de casarse.

Intentó volver todo a la normalidad; pero cada vez que Malfoy aparecía cerca de su vista o Harry escuchaba de él, no podía evitar mirarlo más tiempo, o perseguirlo con el fin de cruzar aunque sea una mirada. Cuando Blaise no estaba no podía evitar querer saciar sus ansias de encontrar al otro, aunque luego se sentía culpable; y cuando estaba, Harry luchaba duramente dentro de sí para permanecer a su lado, pero era tan doloroso para él, para su magia y su corazón estar al lado de alguien más, que en la última ocasión soltó la mano del italiano, y persiguió al rubio. Llamándolo, implorando a través de su nombre; pero éste lo había evadido y escapado de él nuevamente, y Harry había regresado a casa, desanimado, para encontrar a Blaise en la puerta de la vieja casa de su padrino. Harry, sorprendido de que el otro estuviese ahí, a pesar que el auror nunca le había llevado, se le había quedado viendo y soltó sin querer una risa. Todo estaba tan jodido en su mente que solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que ahora pasaba la mayoría de tiempo evadiendo al otro, y había convertido Grimmauld Place de vuelta en su hogar. No el departamento de Blaise, no su departamento. Estaba escogiendo estar en un lugar donde creía el otro jamás lo encontraría. Rió de haber sido encontrado. Rió porque en algún lugar de su mente, quería que el otro lo dejase en paz. Era un bastardo, era egoísta, pero Harry solo quería tener al rubio con él. Abrazarlo, hablarle...

Lo quería. Más de lo quería a Blaise, más de lo que quiso a Ginny, más de lo que anheló a Cho. Harry no lo entendía del todo, pero estaba seguro que esas emociones no habían surgido de la nada, y no estaba hechizado, ni envenenado.

-Harry- empezó Blaise, después de minutos de mirar confuso esa risa.-¿Estás bien?

-Quiero que rompamos- le interrumpió Harry, y se sentó en la banqueta frente a su puerta. El slytherin apretó su puño, pero lo mantuvo firme a su costado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurro molesto.-¿Qué te molesta de nuestra relación?

-No puedo estar contigo. Yo, de verdad lo intenté, pero solo puedo pensar en Malfoy, y quiero tenerlo, y tú te estás metiendo en mi camino.

Y sí, esa no había sido una buena elección de palabras, pero éstas habían sido sinceras y las más coherentes que la mente de Harry pudo razonar y expresar, tomando en cuenta lo muy poco que estaba funcionando últimamente en cosas no relacionadas con el rubio. Angustiado, se hundió más en la almohada al recordar el puño que siguió a esa oración antes que el Inefable se marchara.

Y aunque con él se habían ido ciertas molestias, como los dolores de cabeza y el mal humor, Harry no podía decir que todo estuviera bien. No lo estaba. Harry hubiera estado furioso con Draco si no fuese por el hecho de que éste no podía ocultar de sus ojos que estaba en la misma situación que él; excepto que también demostraba decepción, culpa y temor en sus ojos cada vez que éstos se cruzaban con los de Harry.

-Vamos, no puedes estar ahí todo el día. Es el tercer descanso que te la pasas en casa-Escuchó la voz de Hermione- ¿Acaso terminaste con Zabini?

Los ruidos de abajo que provenían de la cocina, seguramente le hubieran afirmado hace tres meses a Harry que Blaise había entrado a su casa y al bajar el desayuno estaría hecho. Claro, si estuviera en su departamento; pero hoy, lo más probable era que Ron estuviera husmeando qué podía robar de la alacena, así que de mala gana se sentó en la cama y miró a su amiga. No sabía qué hacer, y estaba seguro que la castaña lo regañaría, pero ya no soportaba más el sentimiento de culpa y desesperación en él. Sobre todo porque no sabía cual era más fuerte.

-Me besé con Malfoy-admitió mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione sin creerselo.

-Me besé con Malfoy-repitió sonrojado.

-Pero tu novio es Zabini-respondió conmocionada ella.-¿Ustedes terminaron por ese beso, o sucedió después de que rompieran?-preguntó suspicaz-¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Malfoy se lo dijo?

Harry negó apenado.

-Nos besamos cuando estábamos en mi departamento, y él estaba en casa. Y aún salíamos-aclaró.

-¿Cómo?¡Harry Potter! ¡Cómo pudieron hacerlo en su presencia! ¿Es que no tienen vergüenza?

-¡No estábamos pensando!

-Por supuesto que no. Escucha Harry, no importa que tanto te atraiga una persona, engañar a tu pareja, sin ningún descaro es...

-Mione, no se trata de que me hagas sentir aún más como mierda-reclamó.- Me lo merezco, lo sé, pero hemos terminado, se acabó.

Ella lo miró indecisa si debería seguir regañandolo o consolarlo, aunque su indignación estaba explícita.

-Supongo que por el momento es suficiente con la culpa que traes encima. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Yo estaba harto de que me ignorara y de que todo el mundo hablara maravillas de él cuando él ni siquiera podía mirarme - gruñó mientras lanzaba la almohada a lo lejos y que Ron, que estaba entrando con varias cosas en los brazos, a duras penas esquivó. -Entonces él estaba ahí, viendo su pajarita volar y yo no pude dejar de verlo y cuando por fin me miró, era esa misma estúpida mirada vacía que finge verme, pero piensa en todo, excepto en mí. Esa mirada que me hace enfadar y que odio.

-¿No es mejor que esa sonrisa falsa que dices que te dirige? O te dirigía, antes de evadirte-preguntó inocentemente Ron, mientras acomodaba sus nuevas pertenencias.

-No-le respondió bruscamente Harry, y el pelirrojo alzó la ceja y miró a la única mujer de la habitación, en busca de respuestas.

-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó, para después meterse una galleta en su boca y ofrecerle una a su amigo, quien negó, sin molestarse en apuntar que no dejara migajas en su cama.

-Harry y Malfoy se besaron en el departamento de Harry, frente a Zabini, y por eso Harry está en cama.

Ron silbó, y para sorpresa de Harry dejó salir una gran sonrisa. Probablemente porque encontraba divertida la situación, o porque la última vez que había sido herido en una misión, Malfoy fue quien le dió días libres de incapacidad, cosa que había agradado bastante al auror, y podría encontrarle beneficios a una futura relación de él con Harry; o quizá era porque Blaise realmente le caía peor de lo que algún día le cayó Malfoy. Quizá solo estaba feliz de ver a su amigo en la miseria, como dijo que estaría cuando el moreno les contó que el rubio slytherin había cenado con ellos.

-¿En serio, Harry?

-Ron, por favor - inició su esposa - no empieces a jugar. Esto es serio.

-No estoy jugando, de hecho es bueno saber que por fin hiciste algo. Me preguntaba cuando te cansarías de jugar al buen novio y apostarías a ir por el hurón. En realidad estoy muy feliz por ti. No te ofendas compañero, pero por muy guapo que sea Zabini, es realmente insoportable cuando está cerca de los niños, y en general siempre; y no es que odie su cara de mangosta, pero tú, compañero, realmente deseas una familia y él, de verdad que odia a los niños. Solo tienes que verlo, ver con atención su cara, cuando ve a Teddy o a Rose. Y ni hablar del desagrado con que Tonks lo mira. Compañero, ella definitivamente no iba a ir a tu boda.

-No habíamos hablado de bodas.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre quieres ir a la parte de ser felices y tener niños.

-Dijeron que era malo-se quejó Harry.

-Dije que era apresurado-corrigió Hermione.

-Dije que no estabas realmente enamorado y a la larga te arrepentirías- se alzó de hombros Ron.- En fin debes saber que, desde que prácticamente gruñiste que nuestro slytherin favorito iba a casarse, supe que Malfoy te gustaba e hice una pequeña investigación sobre él. Le encantan los niños. Diariamente visita el área de infantes para llevarles comida, juguetes o solo para jugar. Además tiene donaciones en muchos lugares donde tu las tienes, y déjame decirte que su madre nunca tuvo la fama de matar a su marido o casarse decenas de veces, que pudiera heredarle o causarle un desequilibrio mental a Malfoy. El otro día le lleve a Rose, diciéndole que se cayó de una escoba.

Hermione se sobresaltó

-¡¿Rose se cayó de una escoba?!

-No,- rió Ron- solo quería ver que tal iba a llevarse con su futura ahijada. Le pague a Rosie su acto con una paleta.

Harry lo miró confundido, Hermione parpadeó ¿Era su idea, o Ron realmente quería adoptar a Malfoy?

-Oh, ¿entonces qué pasó?

-Bueno, me guió a pediatría, ¡pero le encantó Rose, Mione! Dijo que seguramente era tan lista como su madre, y fuerte como su padre.

Ellos sonrieron entre sí, sabiendo que con eso, se había terminado de ganar a Ron, aunque era una frase usual para tratar con la niña de Hermione.

-En fin, me gusta. Puedes casarte con él y tener todos los niños que quieras.

-¿No podía con los demás?

-Harry-inició Hermione- no hubieras podido convencer a Zabini, Ginny prefirió su carrera, Lisa era, bueno, rara.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-interrumpió Harry- No veo nada mal en no fueron los indicados.

Su amiga suspiró.

-Harry eres un excelente novio, considerado, gentil, pero no has llegado a querer a ninguno realmente.

-Vamos Harry, -se impacientó Ron-piensa en cómo esperabas pacientemente, incluso sin emoción, por Lisa, antes de sus citas; cómo prescindes de varias cosas por Zabini solo por no pelear, o dejaste a decir ciertas cosas; cómo dejaste que una relación de años con Ginny se esfumara solo porque no quería niños, o como incluso olvidas nombres de tus parejas con rapidez. Entonces piensa en Malfoy, a quién no viste en años, pero sigues recordando su confesión; en la idea de que no has pensado en hijos, si no en él, en cómo eres sincero cuando no te agrada lo que hace, o cómo las veces en la que nos lo hemos cruzado en el Ministerio, lo examinas entero. Te muerdes el labio del lado izquierdo, empiezas a mover tus pies y sinceramente, creo que te mueres por co…

-¡Ron!-soltó una avergonzada Hermione.

-rrer hacia él. Es verdad, ¿No? Tú porque siempre estás en San Mungo, Hermione. Al lado de Draco Malfoy, el fabuloso y cordial medimago. El magnífico mago sangre pura, popular, educado y todo eso; pero yo que estoy en el Cuartel de Aurores y cerca de Harry, Harry- el si me duele el pie porque patee una silla te enteraras con ver mi cara- Potter, te puedo decir que su magia se altera con tan solo tener a Malfoy cerca, así éste lo mande de paseo ignorándolo. Le gusta Mione, babea como Rose cuando ve un helado. Tiene la misma expresión de amor.

-¿Lo ignora?¿No que se besaron? -mencionó la chica, curiosamente enternecida por las comparaciones de su esposo-Creí que estaban intentando seducirse entre ustedes, incluso cuando ambos tienen pareja, no que estaba intentando detener tus avances.- Hermione susurró con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces, como llegando a una conclusión, que probablemente incluía una disculpa interna por desconfiar de su nuevo compañero de trabajo, volteó e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.-¿Qué has hecho Harry Potter?- exigió.

Él la miró culpable.

-No he hecho nada.

-Negarlo no te salvará de ella, colega-aconsejó Ron echándole una mirada a la morena. -Ella adora tanto a Malfoy como yo. De una vez, ahórrate los paseos y confiesa porque has arruinado nuestro acercamiento a nuestro nuevo mejor amigo.

-Él no es…-empezó, pero Ron le lanzó una galleta.

-No lo es, y no lo será porque, al ser tus mejores amigos, no querrá nada que ver con nosotros.

Harry suspiró.

-Ustedes realmente lo prefieren a él, ¿no es así?

-Harry-exclamó Hermione con firmeza- esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que vemos con buenos ojos su amabilidad, carisma o inteligencia. O que obligó a Robards a darle dias libres a un auror que lo necesitaba, cosa que ningun medimago había logrado, o que me prestara libros.

Harry respiró indignado.

-Desembucha, Harry- lo apuró Ron- o te noquearé y te llevaré a San Mungo, y cuando me pregunten, diré que lo hice porque eres un idiota.

El héroe suspiró

-Antes de que Malfoy se fuera, se me confesó. Lo saben, lo admití cuando Ron y yo nos emborrachamos y nos tuviste que ir a buscar a la taberna de Madam Rosmerta -inició mirando la cama como si fuera de lo más interesante, y ellos asintieron- Bueno, los amigos de Malfoy no parecían contentos de que Blaise y yo fueramos pareja, pero Malfoy incluso felicitó a Blaise. Dijo algo de haber ganado el premio mayor,- gruñó y Hermione lo miró compasiva-entonces no pude evitar preguntarme si esa fue la maldita razón por la que él se me confesó.

-Oh, Harry…

-Aún así lo dejé pasar y me alegró que al menos uno de los amigos de Blaise estuviera feliz por la relación; o al menos lo hacía hasta que Parkinson y Nott me dijeron que Draco mentía. Luego él dijo algo de casarse y empezó con esas estúpidas miradas...Y no pude evitarlo, Mione.

-Lo acosaste como en quinto año, Merlín-suspiró con cansancio.- Harry, estás obsesionado con él.

-Eh, pero tienes que admitir que sus instintos no lo han decepcionado. El hurón estaba tramando algo ¿No es cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo dijo que lo dejara mentirse a sí mismo y que estaba celoso de Blaise. Entonces caímos en el sofá y lo besé. Cuando nuestras magias se juntaron, no lo sé...-exclamó tomando la última almohada y hundió su rostro en ella. -Merlín, má é a Mafoy de mí mismo, me odia por completo-lloriqueó.

-Zabini no tiene que ver nada con qué estés en cama, ¿verdad?-suspiró Hermione- Te dije que en realidad no estabas interesado- bufó.

-Te dije que él y yo lo estabamos intentando.

La medimaga puso las manos en la cadera.

-Intentar no es como yo llamaría a pasar prácticamente el tiempo en el departamento del otro.

-Mira, le dije que no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba.

-Ese es el problema, no debiste aceptar si...

-Harry-interrumpió Ron, con un inusual rostro serio, y el moreno lo miró, preocupado por el tono que rara vez el Weasley usaba; incluso Hermione guardó silencio-¿Qué exactamente pasó con su magia?

-¿La mía o la de Malfoy?

-La de ambos.

-Fue como si la electricidad corriera por nuestros cuerpos, o al menos yo lo sentí así. De pronto podía sentir el deseo de ambos, la pasión, frustración, incluso el miedo. Mi magia rodeó a Malfoy por completo, incluso desvaneció el hechizo de bloqueo que le puse a la puerta mientras peleábamos, y la de él se unió a la mía. Lo sentí, danzaron una junto a la otra y cuando se mezclaron...-se sonrojó.

-Cuando se mezclaron...-insistió Ron.

-Gemí, de acuerdo. Fue lo mejor que había sentido alguna vez. Fue como atrapar la snitch, como la sensación de tu primer encantamiento o tomar el felix felicis. Fue como respirar amortentia. Fue todo eso a la vez, y más. El resto de mis comparaciones son vergonzosamente empalagosas, así que por favor, mátame.

Hermione le tomó la mano y sonrió con ternura; Ron estaba totalmente angustiado.

-¿Sentiste alguna vez eso con Zabini?-le preguntó.

-No, nunca. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-preguntó pero su amigo lo ignoró por completo y miró a su novia.

-Mione ¿Hoy descansa Malfoy?

-No ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida la chica-¿Necesitas encontrarlo? Debe estar en el hospital, en su oficina. Suele pasar mucho de su tiempo ahí.

-Vístete, Harry. Debo comprobar algo.

-Ron, no estoy hechizado ni bebí nada sospechoso.

-No creo que Malfoy haya hecho nada de eso.-Exclamó en tono de que no creía capaz al rubio de hacer aquello, y Harry estaba enloqueciendo. El otro se tragó las palabras que apuntaban que hace años no pensaba así.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando lo sepa, lo sabrás. -Respondió su amigo. Como no parecía estar jugando, Harry obedeció.

.

Cuando aparecieron en el tercer piso de San Mungo, después de comprar dos botellas de agua para confusión de las dos tercias partes no pelirrojas del trío dorado, a Harry ya se le hacía raro que Ron caminara firmemente por los pasillos sin responder a los saludos que les dirigían.

-La oficina de Malfoy ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-En la cuarta planta. Por aquí-respondió guiandolos.

-Bien, compañero-dijo Ron sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y poniéndole una gota a cada una de ellas del contenido de la poción -tienes que confiar en mí. No durará ni diez minutos con todo el líquido que hay aquí.

Harry estaba empezando a asustarse. Miró la botella y después lo miró fijamente.

-Ron ¿Para que quieres ese veriseratum?-preguntó, y éste pareció dudar unos segundos si responder o no. Lo hizo.

-Lo que necesito comprobar necesita que tanto tú como Malfoy sean sinceros. Toma- ordenó dándole una botella, pero el héroe no la tomó- él tomara la otra.

-Ron, no creo que...

-Harry, lo que pasó fue mucho más que un beso, si lo que creo es correcto. Te sientes realmente culpable ¿no? Y realmente, realmente deseas más que nada tener a Malfoy. En realidad, no estás pensando. Ni odiando a Zabini, podrías ser tan insensible.

-Tal vez, pero..

-Ron , ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó nerviosa Hermione.-¿No vas a obligarlo a tragar, no? Esto no irá bien si te denuncia...

-Pasa esto. Entre los sangre puras existe la posibilidad de si no bien casarse, si enlazarse por medio de la magia. Entonces uno empieza a sentir los sentimientos del otro y si mi teoría es correcta, tú no estás sintiendo solo tu culpa, sino también la de Malfoy. Tú mencionaste que Malfoy estaba nervioso últimamente ¿No?-le preguntó a su novia-Algo así me comentaste el otro día.

Hermione asintió.

-Bien. Malfoy no estaba nervioso. Estaba ansioso. La ansiedad que aquí, nuestro querido amigo Harry, sabe no manejar muy bien.

-Pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un simple beso haya hecho aquello?-preguntó la medimaga.

-Para que suceda ambos magos deben estar dispuestos a entregar su alma totalmente al otro. Estar enamorados a tal punto de necesitar al otro para vivir. Al menos en ese momento. No significa que no puedan casarse con alguien más, de hecho para familias como los Malfoy debe ser lo de más común dejar a sus enlazantes por alguien de su posición social-Harry gruñó.- Es conocimiento sangre pura habitual cómo se forma y los síntomas. El hurón debe saber de eso, pero si no se ha dado cuenta, tal vez esté confundiendo sus emociones tal como Harry lo hizo. Eso, o no puede pensar claramente debido a los efectos de su enlace, que debe estar torturandolo por la distancia entre los dos, y empujando sus pensamientos solo a Harry. Tenemos que saber qué sabe él, y sobre todo, sacarlo de aqui si no puede poner atención a lo que hace. Puede matar a alguien.

-Pero si solo funciona entre los sangre puras ¿cómo es que afectó a Harry?

Ron suspiró.

-Él fue el que lo activó-respondió con una mueca.-De algún modo, aunque no sé cómo, sedujo a la magia de Malfoy para que tomara su magia. Y Malfoy aceptó unirla. Siempre puede rechazarse.

-Pero eso significa que Draco también está enamorado de Harry. ¿No es así?

El mencionado tragó saliva. Ron lo miró con tristeza.

-Eso no evitará que se case con Greengrass si así lo desea, Harry- advirtió Ron.-Un enlace es para siempre y tienen un montón de implicaciones, por eso no suelen hacerse muy seguido. Tus emociones estarán enlazadas a las de Malfoy hasta que mueran. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre a los síntomas de un enlace no consumado. Entonces podrá seguir con su vida.

-¿No consumado?¿Cómo lo consuman?-preguntó la castaña emocionada.

-Bueno, un enlace se consuma casandose mágicamente con la otra persona, y haciendo... eso-insinuó.

-Eso - repitió Harry, antes de mirar incómodamente a otro lado y sonrojarse.

-Si, el orden no importa realmente. El enlace estará completo cuando ambas cosas hayan ocurrido.

Hermione asintió emocionada, se acomodó la bata de medimaga, y tomó las dos botellas. Le ofreció una a Harry y éste la miró dudoso.

-Yo me encargaré de que él lo tome-dijo. -Tu serás la distracción. Uno de nosotros debería quedarse en la puerta, por si quiere escapar.

-Entonces, quizá deberíamos tomar su varita.

Harry los miró.

-Se están tomando esto demasiado en serio.

-¡Harry Potter!-escuchó la voz de Hermione-saca tu valentía gryffindor de esa caja olvidada y entremos. Esta es tu oportunidad de tener a alguien que en verdad te ama, y que logra crear en ti todas esas emociones. Siempre dijiste que deseabas un amor apasionante y duradero, y quien mejor que Malfoy para eso. Él siempre logró sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ti. En retrospectiva creo que era obvio que ambos se gustan y se han gustado por años, y la única razón por la cual no están juntos es porque cuando uno siente el otro piensa, pero ahora ambos sienten lo mismo y es momento de que sus pensamientos también vayan en la misma línea.

-¿Estás bien con esto? ¿No te molesta que de pronto haya herido así a Blaise? ¿Que de pronto esté obsesionado con Malfoy? ¿Que él esté comprometido?

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

-¿Crees que si me molestara estaría aquí insistiendo que entres? Harry, has estado obsesionado con él desde quinto. Creo que pudiste salir mejor de tu relación con Zabini, pero de verdad, de verdad me gusta este Draco, y es el primer individuo por quien realmente demuestras gusto. Hasta ahora parecías sólo estar buscando a alguien compatible, quien fuese. Incluso con Zabini parecías esperar que todo cambiara en algún momento y fuesen más felices algún día. Esperabas que él quisiera niños, esperabas que soportara a tus amigos, esperabas que se acostumbrara a lo demandante de tu trabajo, que dejara de molestarse por tus ahijados … andabas por la vida tratando de perfeccionar tu relación, pero ahora no te preocupa nada de eso. Y es porque no estás pensando, estás sintiendo. Estás enamorado por primera vez y sabes que vas a pelear, porque siempre peleas con Malfoy. Sabes que lo vas a herir, porque él también te hiere; pero también sabes que lo quieres más que nada y podrán lograr equilibrar todo a su tiempo si ambos lo intentan, y si no lo logran eso no los hará quererse menos. Incluso estando ambos enfadados formaron un enlace, Harry. Así que, como lo veo, se quieren incluso cuando no se soportan. Esa es una verdadera relación.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron a Harry sonreír.

-De acuerdo - exclamó el auror tomando un trago de la botella de agua y devolviéndosela a la castaña.-Hagámoslo.

-Bien -añadió Ron divertido por la reciente voluntad de su amigo-¿De que color es tu ropa interior?

-¡Ron!-se avergonzó Hermione

-¿Qué? Tengo que saber si la poción funciona.

-Negro-confesó Harry y enseguida enrojeció.

-Perfecto-rió Ron -Vamos.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Malfoy estaba en su escritorio escribiendo. Sus ojos grises se alzaron y miraron sorprendidos a sus visitantes; pero no duraron más de unos segundos en el matrimonio antes de enfocarse en el niño que vivió y permanecer ahí.

-Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó poniéndose de pie lo más pronto posible, y Harry, que más que nada deseaba ir a su encuentro, quiso detener la respuesta que luchaba por brotar de sus labios, pero no pudo.

-Estoy aquí para darte una botella de agua.

Draco miró a Harry sorprendido, y Ron dejó salir una risita. Hermione, tratando de no reír y mantenerse enfocada, le pasó la botella a Harry para que se la diera al rubio.

-¿Una botella de agua? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para darme eso?

-Si, estoy aquí para darte una botella de agua.-repitió Harry, y Draco suspiró y frotó sus cejas con cansancio, inseguro de la razón por la que él otro lo traía, pero agradecido de que no quisiera hablar.

-Bien, dámela y marchate- respondió suavemente.-Estoy ocupado en estos momentos. La tomaré luego.

-No puedes - respondió Harry.-Tienes que tomarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados mientras extendía la mano, pero Harry, rápidamente, viendo que no irían a ninguna parte si seguían así, avanzó hacia el sorprendido rubio, le tapó la nariz y le metió el agua por la boca. Atragantándose, este se sostuvo del escritorio.

-Porque tiene veriseratum-respondió el moreno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves?¿Por qué?

Antes de que Harry respondiera Ron sonrió y cerró su puño. -Para que pueda hacer esto-dijo con una sonrisa y le pegó un puñetazo a Harry en el estómago, que para sorpresa de éste lo tiró casi al lado de Malfoy, quien lo esquivó.

-No puedo agredir a un medimago, colega-le dijo sonriendo de lado-Ya es bastante malo darle veriseratum así sea para diez minutos.

-Pero qué diablos-exclamó Draco cuando sintió su estómago contraerse, y no pudo evitar exclamar un sonido doloroso. Se dejó caer al suelo en busca de apoyo y permaneció ahí, maldiciendo a Weasley y a Harry. Su mente girando alrededor de la situación y llegando a una única conclusión. Joder, no podía ser cierto; pero lo era, y la prueba era que Potter estaba sujetando su estómago en el mismo lugar que Draco lo hacía.

Hasta entonces, él creía que todo este tiempo sus ganas de ver a Potter se debían a esa insana obsesión que había tenido por el gryffindor desde que había escuchado su nombre, a ese torpe e inocente enamoramiento que había permanecido a través de él por todos esos años lejos, sobreviviendo al amor que Draco lograba, de vez en cuando, desarrollar por otras personas. No por un enlace. Aunque en retrospectiva, la mente de Draco debió haber notado antes su situación.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Mirando al auror que por fin parecía estar superando el dolor, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a que ya que Draco tendía a pensar todo con detenimiento, y mantener sus emociones en segundo plano, cuando tuvo la avalancha de emociones de Potter sobre él, no pudo controlarlas. Y como no pudo controlarlas, no pudo pensar con claridad. Excepto que ahora Potter estaba calmado. Adolorido, pero calmado, y feliz. Draco podía oír por primera vez en semanas a su slytherin interior, y este le decía que estaba en aprietos.Y que en realidad, debería estar feliz de obtener finalmente lo que más quería.

Él poseía a Harry Potter, y debería estar feliz. Una parte en él lo estaba; pero otra parte, la parte que el rubio había trabajado para lograr llegar a ser un medimago reconocido, adinerado y socialmente aceptable nuevamente, se decía que Potter estaba interrumpiendo sus planes.

¿Por qué querría estar con la principal causa de sus males?

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco!-se escuchó una voz femenina en la puerta, y el único que alzó la mirada ante la recién llegada fue él. No hizo nada para ponerse de pie, no tenía caso. Su prometida había llegado en el peor momento que podía, y había traído a sus amigos, a quienes Draco había evitado exitosamente después de su desastrosa pelea con Potter, en el intento de evitar una reprimienda y un 'te dijimos que esto pasaría'.

-¡Bingo!-se felicitó Ron al comprobar cierta su teoría, sin importarle la entrada de los otros. Extendió su mano hacia Harry y lo puso de pie, orgulloso de sí mismo y de haber descubierto el enlace incluso antes que los participantes- Felicidades. Ustedes dos tienen un enlace reciente, por lo que no solo sienten las emociones del otro sino también el dolor físico de cada uno. Malfoy, sientete bien recibido en la familia.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se escuchó la voz de Nott y Zabini en la puerta, y Harry los miró sorprendido de su llegada, pues hasta ahora él solo tenía ojos para la prometida de Draco.

-Draco- Astoria se apresuró a agacharse junto al rubio cuando lo vió en el suelo-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpearon?¿Qué te hicieron?

El rubio la miró de reojo, sabiendo que estaba perdido cuando no pudo dejar de hablar.

\- Me dieron veriseratum-contestó y confundida, ella retrocedió unos milímetros para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó elegantemente, pero sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Blaise rompió el silencio y avanzó hacia Draco, totalmente enfadado.

-¿Enlazados? le preguntó al rubio-¿Se enlazaron frente a mí?¿En mi presencia?¿Con un maldito beso? ¿Lo enlazaste a ti, habiendo dicho que estabas feliz por mí?

Draco retrocedió.

-Blaise, dejame explicarte.

-¿Enlazados?-repitió Astoria -¿Qué significa esto, Draco? Por favor, dime que es una broma.

-¿Te parece una broma?-gruñó Blaise.-¿O es que no te contó del desliz que tuvo en mi casa con mi novio?

-¿Desliz?

-Escucha, Blaise…

-¿Un desliz con tu novio?¿Con Potter?-preguntó Astoria, fijando su mirada en el moreno.-¿Qué está pasando?

-Según Ron , Malfoy y yo estamos enlazados.

-Enlazados…¿Que- titubeó, sin preguntar a nadie específicamente- qué significa esto?

-Significa que estamos dispuestos a entregar nuestra alma totalmente al otro.-Continuó Harry a la pregunta mal formulada. Él sabía que ella quería una explicación de cómo fue que se enlazaron, pero la magia de la poción era demasiado literal para controlarla -Que estamos enamorados a tal punto de necesitar al otro para vivir.

La chica lo miró con enojo.

-Sé que significa un enlace-casi gritó, perdiendo parte de su delicadeza, pero el auror sabía que en realidad, lo que había en sus ojos era dolor. Ella miró a Draco, y repitió su pregunta, sabiendo que el rubio medimago no podía mentirle.

-¿Draco?-llamó con voz rota cuando notó que el sanador no quería responder.-¿Draco, esto es cierto?-casi lloró.-¿Te enlazaste a él?

-Sí- respondió el otro, arrodillándose junto a ella y tocando delicadamente sus hombros. Harry se mordió los labios y los miró, notando como Malfoy, al igual que él, prácticamente no podía tocar a nadie más.- No me dí cuenta, mi magia lo hizo sola, nunca le hubiera hecho eso a Blaise. Nunca te habría hecho esto a ti-dijo mirando a sus dos amigos de la infancia. Uno lo miró con rabia, el otro indeciso.- No a ti Astoria, jamás a ti-repitió tomando con sus manos las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Lo amas?-preguntó ella, sus ojos cristalinos mirando únicamente a Draco. Eran una hermosa pareja, decidió el auror. Una hermosa pareja cuyos integrantes parecían dolorosamente tristes por la situación en la que estaban. Harry estuvo seguro de que Draco había estado mucho más cerca del amor con Astoria, de lo que él estuvo con Blaise, y parte de su corazón gruñó celoso de ello, mientras que otra se sintió culpable de meterse entre ellos, y otra deseó ser amado así.

-Sí-respondió el rubio, sus ojos dolorosamente abiertos para mirar como ella lloraba, como si estuviera recibiendo un castigo.

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Draco se mordió la lengua.

-Me gustaba cuando salimos de Hogwarts, me confesé, me rechazó. Yo solo...iba a casarme contigo-aseguró poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano- no puedo, no iba a dejarte atrás, lo prometo.

-¿Ibas a decirme que jamás podrías enlazarte a mí?

-Eventualmente.

-Pero ahora…

-Mis planes no han cambiado, si tu deseas, aun sabiendo que nunca podré enlazarme a ti, casarte conmigo, yo podría...

El auror gruñó.

-No voy a dejarte casarte con ella-interrumpió la escena, escuchando el gruñido de Draco y la indignación de Greengrass.

-Potter, por favor, deja de estar jodiendo mi vida. El hecho de que estemos enlazados, no significa nada.

-En realidad, tú llegaste a joder la mía-respondió Harry, mirando como la otra lo veía con resentimiento.- Yo estaba bastante convencido de que quería a Blaise, aun si sentía que algo faltaba ahí, y entonces llegaste tú y me recordaste lo mucho que me gusta mirarte, seguirte. Fuiste tú- gruñó- si tú no me hubieras sonreído de esa forma adorable pero totalmente falsa o mirado indiferentemente esto no habría sucedido.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Sé que finges, puedo verlo claro como el agua. Tan solo no puedo entender por qué tu mejor amigo Blaise, o tu glamurosa prometida no pueden verlo. No estás feliz de unirte, estás cumpliendo con ella. Me quieres a mi.

Draco abrió la boca indignado.

-¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?-lo enfrentó parándose frente a él. Había soltado por instinto la mano de Astoria y satisfecho, Harry asintió con una sonrisa formándose al notar que el rubio tenía que pensar cuando estaba alrededor de ella, cosa que no hacía cuando Harry estaba. Así que interiormente celebró su victoria e hizo lo que mejor podía hacer, enojar a Malfoy, porque cuando ambos estaban enojados con el otro, sólo podían mirarse entre ellos.

-No me enlacé yo solo. ¿o sí? -preguntó-Si tu no hubieras vuelto yo seguiría con Blaise. -El dolor cruzó apenas un instante en los ojos de Draco, pero desapareció con rapidez. Si, era un truco bajo, pero Harrysabía que le molestaba demasiado a Draco como para poder ignorarlo, así que esta lucha continuaría todo lo necesario hasta que el rubio admitiera que también lo amaba.

-Para tu información Blaise fue el que quiso que volviera para ver a su poderoso y flamante novio-respondió el otro amargamente.-Pudo haberme dicho que eras tú ¡y yo podría haberme enterrado bajo tierra con tal de no venir!

-¿Entonces por qué carajos llegaste si habías dicho que no irías a la cena? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

-Yo no hago nada.

-Lo haces, te acercas y te alejas haciendo que te extrañe. Y cuando te extraño, tu no estás, y yo no manejo bien la soledad. He estado solo prácticamente desde que nací.No puedo evitar seguirte. Te necesito, Draco. Por favor, para todo este dolor.

-Blaise iba a perdonarte-murmuró el otro - y tu dijiste que eras feliz con Blaise ¿Por que no dejas todo como está?

-No puedo hacerlo, ¿es que tu no me necesitas?-preguntó -¿No sientes todo este dolor?-añadió tomando sus manos y poniendolas sobre su pecho- ¿No sientes mi dolor, llamandote a gritos, tal como el tuyo me llama?

Draco tragó saliva y pareció luchar por minutos contra sí mismo y el veriseratum, antes de asentir.

-Bien, -respondió Harry sin importarle de ningún modo las personas a su alrededor -porque también te quiero para mí. No casado con alguien más. No en otro maldito lugar. Te quiero para mí al grado que no me importa lastimar a otros si estás a mi lado. Yo no soy como tú. Yo no me sacrificaré de nuevo por otras personas. Yo no fingiré que estoy bien y nada me afecta como tú. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo ¿Acaso tu no lo quieres?¿Si te pido que te cases conmigo lo harías?

El silencio invadió el cuarto mientras todos esperaban la respuesta.

-Sí-respondió finalmente Draco, y Hermione observó con temor como Zabini tiraba a Harry lejos del rubio y le daba un puñetazo a éste realmente fuerte, que lo azotó contra su escritorio.

-Blaise ¡No!-advirtió Theo, pero el italiano no hizo caso y lo azotó de nuevo. Uno de los adornos de cristal golpearon la nuca de Draco y la sangre comenzó a brotar, ante la mirada y el shock de todos. De un momento a otro Draco perdió la consciencia, y como si lo supieran, Hermione y Theodore miraron al moreno, notando como cerraba los ojos lentamente y se desvanecía con él.

-¡Harry!-gritaron tanto Ron como Hermione mientras trataban de reanimarlo, a la vez que Theodore y Astoria asistían al rubio.

Se oyeron nuevos pasos, para el terror de Hermione, quien esperaba que varías personas llegaran por todo el ruido, pero la única que llegó fue Pansy Parkinson, quien apareció con una gran sonrisa y un paquete de galletas, que dejó caer enseguida notó la escena.

-Necesito ayuda Granger-gritó Theodore, haciendo que la morena dejara de mirar a Pansy.- Está perdiendo sangre rápidamente. Es el vínculo. Olvídate de Potter, si Draco pasa a mejor vida, el héroe también.

Ella asintió y corrió a hacer hechizos curativos. Blaise, espantado de su propia obra, intentó salir del cuarto, pero Parkinson rápidamente le lanzó un desmaius, que lo tiró al piso enseguida.

-No, no -pidió desesperada la morena, apenas vio a Blaise caer al suelo, y acercandose a Draco. Miró toda la sangre a su alrededor y luego, a Harry.

-¿Fue él?-preguntó, mirando al piso con enfado, pero Theodore negó sin hablar y miró a Blaise, mientras se mordía los labios. Ella caminó hacia el italiano y lo amarró para luego despertarlo.-¿Fuiste tú?-se repitió mientras ponía su varita en el cuello.-¿Todo esto es por Potter?-susurró- Tú ni siquiera lo querías. Tú querias a Draco, le dijiste a él qué estaba mal qué se enamorara del héroe.

-Yo…

-Legeremens-gritó ella con enfado y Blaise retrocedió, probablemente protegiendo su mente. No obstante, Pansy estaba tan furiosa que apretó la varita con fuerza hasta entrar.

Luego para sorpresa de todos, se echó a reír hasta el llanto.

-Pansy-llamó Astoria, pero ella solo caminó hacia Blaise y lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Tú- inició, su voz quebrada por la furia.- Te gustó porque le gustaba a Draco.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la prometida Malfoy, caminando hacia su amiga e intentando alejarla del moreno, pero Pansy negó y se soltó, tomando con fuerza los cabellos de Blaise.- Tú, ¿Esto era necesario? Draco iba a casarse con Astoria, se iba a marchar lejos de aquí, iba a volver a Francia. Tú le pediste que volviera y él lo hizo. Tú le pediste que sea amigo de Potter y él lo intentó. Tú, siempre tú, todo para que tú. MALDITO EGOÍSTA. Fueras feliz...-exclamó jalando de él con fuerza.

Astoria pareció salir del shock, jadeando. Se acercó a su amiga y la jaló hacia atrás.

-Pansy, para.

-¡No! Eres un maldito bastardo, eras nuestro amigo, eras su maldito mejor amigo. Confió en ti. Te dijo que se enamoró de él, creí, creí que le dijiste que lo dejara porque pensabas en lo mejor para él, pero solo pensabas en lo mejor para ti. Creí que tenías razón cuando él lo rechazó, que yo era estúpida por haber hecho que le expresara lo que sentía. Pero tú-lloró- ¡Tú conquistaste a Potter para asegurarte que nunca estuviera con Draco! Crees, realmente… ¿creíste que Draco iba a volver a intentar algo con Potter? ¿Eres tan estúpido que los juntas, y esperabas que no sucediera nada?

-Así que de eso se trataba-murmuró Astoria. Caminó hacia Blaise y le dió una bofetada. Luego se agachó a su altura.

-Si Draco muere, nunca te lo perdonaré-le aseguró al moreno.-Te juro- exclamó con una voz tan baja pero fría, que el italiano detuvo su respiración-que me vengaré por esta humillación, por arruinar mi futuro matrimonio, por dañar a la persona que amo. Si crees que mi apariencia o mi educación me hacen frágil te equivocas.. Voy a hacerte pagar esto con sangre Blaise Zabini, tienes mi palabra de mago. Tendrás suerte si tengo compasión de ti, y mucha más si Draco sobrevive. Porque si no lo hace, no vivirás un día más que él.

-Astoria...-inició Blaise, pero ella se puso de pie y se preparó para salir. - Espero que disfrutes la escena, porque ¿ sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- preguntó con una sonrisa helada, mientras se quitaba el polvo inexistente.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio

-Gracias a tí, si Draco muere, Potter se va con él.

-Vive Draco-suplicó Theo,mientras su varita se movía con rapidez y veía de reojo a Astoria salir por la puerta-por favor.. Por favor….

Por favor, suplicó una y otra vez en su interior mientras le ordenaba a Pansy ir por su jefe, porque el destino definitivamente sería cruel si Theo tenía que enterrar a dos amigos; y mucho más, si Draco no podía cumplir su sueño de estar con la persona que amaba, ahora que la tenía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regla 4. Recuerda que no todos perdonan**


	5. Regla 5

**COMO NO ENAMORARSE**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos lo primero que vió fue el techo blanco de San Mungo y, como siempre que lo hacía, no pudo evitar regañarse por haber sido tan estúpido para llegar hasta ahí. Se sentó con cuidado y miró a los alrededores, esperando tener una pista de por qué había despertado ahí, pero lo único que vió fue una botella de agua junto a él.

Asustado, recordó que lo último que había visto era a Blaise azotar la cabeza de Malfoy una y otra vez contra su escritorio. No había nadie a su alrededor, así que intentó ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, pero un ligero mareo lo hizo acostarse de nuevo.

-¡Harry!

Aliviado de ver a Hermione entrar, Harry intentó sonreírle, pero se detuvo cuando miró la bata de su amiga, cubierta de sangre.

-¿Hermione? -exclamó con temor. Esa no podía ser la sangre de Draco, ¿cierto?

-Oh, Harry. Estás bien-exclamó ella abrazandolo. -Sabía que lo estarías, pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Hermione, ¿De quién es esa sangre?-preguntó, sin importarle el abrazo. -Es… ¿Draco está bien?-preguntó alejándose.

-No, no está bien-respondió cautelosamente la castaña, y cuando el moreno intentó ponerse de pie, totalmente asustado, le tomó la mano y lo sentó nuevamente.- No está muerto, Harry.

-No puedo sentirlo, Mione. No siento nada más que mi propio temor. La culpa no está ahí, no está bien. Tengo que verlo, tengo que ir con él.

-¡Harry! gritó Hermione-Él está, en una especie de coma, por eso no puedes sentirlo.

-¿Coma?

-Es temporal-añadió ella, despejando los mechones de cabello de su frente.-Necesitábamos estabilizar su pérdida de sangre y su magia. De alguna forma, cuando tú también te desmayaste, su magia se dirigió hacia ti. Tratando de salvarte, creo. Ron dijo que en casos de enlaces recientes, la muerte de un miembro de la pareja ocasionaba la muerte del otro. Tu magia y la de Malfoy se salieron de control, intentando salvar al otro. Fue un caos.

-¿Pero vivirá?

-Está estable, Harry. Cada momento en coma aumenta sus posibilidades de vivir.

-No lo entiendo, ¿puedes arreglar fácilmente ese tipo de heridas, no es cierto? Unos hechizos y ya, ¿Por qué lo pusiste en coma?

-Usualmente es más fácil sanarlos,si- respondió ella- pero fue… difícil. Hay un punto en la cabeza que posee gran control sobre la magia.

-Y él se lastimó ahí-terminó Harry.

-Estará bien, Harry. El medimago Nott lo dejó en la habitación, solo, por fin. No lo haría si no estuviera bien. Las pociones de regeneración están poniéndolo al día con la pérdida de sangre. Pronto lo retirarán del coma. Y estás despierto-añadió Hermione con una leve sonrisa- y no sientes dolor, ¿cierto?

-No.

-Eso es genial. Ahora, tal vez no sea el momento, Harry, pero el Jefe de Aurores está en la oficina del Jefe de San Mungo. Ha llegado cuando Greengrass llamó a los aurores y detuvieron a Zabini, y a Ron. Están esperando a que Malfoy despierte para oír su declaración y saber si los demandará. También quieren oír tu testimonio, y saber si tú los demandarás.

-¿Yo?

-Bueno, en términos legales Ron hizo uso ilegal del veriseratum en contra de Malfoy, y Zabini casi te mata a tí al intentar matar a Malfoy.

-¿Ellos saben del enlace?

-Si. Todos hemos declarado con veriseratum. El enlace salió a reducir rápidamente, hubo un pequeño conflicto cuando Zabini murmuró algo y Parkinson casi salta sobre él, pero Greengrass logró mantenerla tranquila.

-¿Creen que voy a demandar a mi mejor amigo?

-No, pero aunque lo hicieras no sería un cargo tan duro. Ellos quieren que en todo caso seas tu quien tome la decisión por Malfoy sobre demandar a Zabini.

-Espera, ¿por qué habría...?

-Porque ante la magia están casados. Tal vez no frente a las leyes, pero tu casi muerte les indica que hay algo ahí que deben considerar legal. Especialmente siendo tú. Saben que le pediste matrimonio a Malfoy, y que se enlazaron con un beso, pero no saben la historia completa.

-¿Te dijeron algo?¿Tienes cargos?

-No. Ron declaró que tú y él me preguntaron donde estaba la oficina de Malfoy y yo solo los llevé hacia ahí. Como llegaron cuando estaba ayudando a Nott a salvarlos, no me tomaron mucha importancia.

Harry asintió, y se puso de pie. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, hasta llegar al elevador, y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron, entraron al elevador y el moreno se apoyó contra el espejo que había dentro.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?

-Mione-llamó la atención de su amiga, quién hizo un sonido de reconocimiento-¿De verdad Draco está bien?

-Lo estará, Harry.

-¿Y en serio le pedí matrimonio? ¿No estoy soñando o algo?

Hermione, viendo su propia incredulidad, sonrió levemente y se acercó a él.

-Lo hiciste, y él aceptó.

Harry dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Aceptó-repitió.

-Sí, pero tú sabes, Harry; él aún puede cambiar de parecer. Usaste veriseratum para que él aceptara, y tu y yo sabemos que Malfoy es igual de terco que tú. Hacer que acepte es una cosa y que esté parado en el altar es otra.

-Sí bueno, él aceptó y ahora tiene que casarse. No lo dejaré retroceder-exclamó determinado. -Incluso si tengo que robarlo en un dragón.

-Ustedes ni siquiera han convivido lo suficiente para saber si deberían casarse,-ella suspiró- y está comprometido aún con Astoria Greengrass. Además, no olvides que hasta hace unas semanas tú salías con Zabini. Malfoy. Malfoy no parece muy feliz con ello.

-Lo solucionaré-repitió intentando convencerse.

-Harry, realmente no creo que...

-Todo esto es mi culpa, así que lo solucionaré. Voy a arreglarlo. Haré que Malfoy pueda amarme sin sentirse atormentado por la culpa.

-No es tu culpa que Zabini enloqueciera.

-Lo es, porque debí aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy desde el principio. Siempre vuelvo a él, tu misma lo dijiste. Incluso terminé con Ginny poco después de que se me confesara, porque me preguntaba una y otra vez qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho sí ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos? Complique todo. Herí a Ginny, a Blaise, pero sobre todo a Draco; y arruine su amistad de un modo imperdonable. Incluso cuando quise compensar a Blaise, arreglarlo, en el fondo deseaba que él fuera quien se alejara de mí y no al revés, para que Draco no pudiera culparme. Para que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-Harry,-interrumpió Hermione- basta. Todo esto es complicado, pero los tres tienen parte de culpa aquí. Zabini sabía que estabas atraído hacia Malfoy, e insistió en acercarlos. Tú sabías que debías alejarte de Malfoy, pero continuaste hostigando, y Malfoy... -suspiró. -Ustedes son un desastre juntos, pero separados son peor. Si has decidido que lo quieres, está bien. Intentalo. Ustedes se aman, están enlazados. No lo lastimes otra vez. Ahora, entremos-exclamó tomando el pomo de una puerta de la que Harry supuso era la oficina de su Jefe.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-preguntó cuando ella no abrió la puerta.

-Cuando me contaste la historia de cómo Blaise y tú se hicieron novios realmente me sorprendí-comenzó mirando a la puerta, con voz baja- porque no entendía el por qué te escogió. Entendía lo de Malfoy por supuesto, ambos habían estado tan pendientes uno del otro que habían reconocido las debilidades y las fortalezas del otro. Se habían llegado a conocer a tal punto que ambos empezaron a sentir simpatía y comprensión por el otro, y como Malfoy no era tan malo, y siempre había querido tu amistad, no me sorprendió que sus sentimientos se convirtieran en algo más. También entendí por qué se marchó. Todo estaba mal aquí; perdió a sus padres, su fortuna, su orgullo, su deseo restante se volvió inalcanzable... No podía ser enemigo de la persona que quería-murmuró con tristeza- Tenía que irse. Reconstruirse de nuevo. Lo entendí- repitió.

Harry la miró en silencio, esperando que pusiera sus ideas en orden.

-Entonces, cuando te hiciste novio de Zabini, no entendí a ninguno de los dos. Me repetiste una y otra vez, que sabías que él no era Malfoy, y pensé que al final lo habías sacado de tu sistema, pero…¿Cómo Zabini pudo no decirle a su mejor amigo que salía con la persona que le gustaba antes? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?-murmuró.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa?

-Zabini salió contigo para molestar a Malfoy-soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

-Parkinson leyó la mente de Zabini en medio de su enojo. Dijo que Zabini aprovechó una de sus misiones de inefable con los aurores para leer tu mente mientras dormías, y descubrió que Malfoy se te había confesado. Eso le explicó el por qué Malfoy se marchó a Francia y se sintió furioso porque no solo se lo ocultó, sino también que te escogió a tí. A tí sobre él, que estuvo con Malfoy en slytherin y era su mejor amigo. A tí, que lo único que parecías hacer era interponerte en el camino de Malfoy una y otra vez. En su afán de saber qué era lo que le gustaba a Malfoy de tí finalmente te invitó a salir. Su intención original era terminar contigo, usarte, pero acabó enamorándose de ti. Entonces ya no se trataba de Malfoy.

-Se trataba de mí.

-Si. Cómo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Malfoy después de tanto tiempo se lo ocultó a sus tres amigos; pero cuando Malfoy y Parkinson dijeron que regresarían, se volvió inevitable confesar, e hizo esa cena. Sabes el resto, Malfoy dijo que se había comprometido y se casaría pronto. No parecías importarle. No estaba en sus planes que a ti sí te interesara. Mucho menos que lo enlazaras a tí.

-Ya veo-exclamó sintiéndose un idiota. -¿Draco estaba enterado de que le gustaba a Blaise?-preguntó y su amiga negó.-¿Y sus planes?¿Se enteró de que Blaise intentaba dañarme?

-No lo creo, Harry. Parkinson aseguró que Malfoy ni siquiera tenía intención de relacionarse contigo. Para él, tú finalizaste el asunto al rechazarlo. Nott declaró que Malfoy ni siquiera estaba enterado de ese enamoramiento escolar. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó cuando vio su rostro.

-Lo estoy, es solo que esto es jodidamente confuso.

-Lo siento, Harry. Solo quería que supieras esto antes de entrar ahí.

-Correcto. Gracias.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta y empujandola suavemente para abrirla, la medimaga se abrió paso en la habitación. Al momento de hacerlo todas las miradas se enfocaron hacia él, incluida las de Greengrass y Parkinson, quienes estaban sujetando unas tazas de té casi intactas. Ninguna dijo nada. Parkinson apartó la mirada de él para colocarla nuevamente en su taza. Astoria, sin embargo, le mantuvo la mirada. Sus ojos lo atravesaron en una mezcla de enojo y dolor tan fuerte, que lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada,buscando a Ron.

Él estaba con las manos atadas junto Blaise.

-Harry,-exclamó aliviado-estás bien.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Estoy bien-rió avergonzado, mostrando sus manos atadas- me debes una grande.

-Seguro-contestó mirando a Blaise, quien miraba al suelo.

-Potter- Robards exclamó llegando a su lado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, Jefe.

-Perfecto, entonces siéntate. Toma este vaso con agua, conoces el procedimiento, tiene veriseratum. Tomaremos tu declaración.

Sintiéndose expuesto al declarar frente a todos, Harry tomó un trago de la bebida y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente al jefe de San Mungo, quién mantenía la mirada fija en él.

-Potter-inició Robards luego de minutos- ¿puedes decirme la razón por la cual estabas en el despacho del sanador Draco Malfoy hoy, a las 11 horas con 20 minutos?

Harry asintió.

-Si. Ron y yo le pedimos a Hermione que nos mostrara la consulta del sanador Malfoy. Ron sospechaba que Malfoy y yo nos enlazamos hace unos meses. Mis emociones de culpa estaban fuera de control, así que les conté a mis amigos desde cuando sucedía esto y Ron llegó a la conclusión acerca de mi enlace con Draco.

Robards asintió.

-Bien, cómo se enlazaron no es de mi importancia. ¿Por qué no hablaste de esto a solas con Malfoy?

-Porque estaba evitándome.

-Sé que esto puede ser por una razón sentimental, pero necesito confirmar que el daño que tú y el señor Weasley provocaron no estaba deliberado. ¿Por qué estaba evitándote?

-Porque hace unos meses salía con su amigo. Blaise Zabini. Malfoy estaba enojado conmigo

Robards asintió, e ignoró el bufido de 'naturalmente' que Pansy no dudó en expresar.

-¿Sabías que Zabini asistiría a la consulta del sanador?

-No.

-Bien. Creo que terminamos-exclamó el mayor poniéndose de pie, pero el Jefe de San Mungo se puso frente a él, bloqueando el paso.

-¿Así de fácil lo dejará ir? Tengo a un medimago casi muerto por su culpa. Mi mejor medimago de criaturas mágicas-recalcó.

-Con todo respeto-respondió el Jefe de Aurores, haciéndolo un lado -No creo que haya nada más que preguntar. El señor Zabini ya nos dió sus razones, el señor Weasley también, todos los de aquí han declarado que se trata de una escena de celos que terminó en una catástrofe. Además el señor Potter también es una víctima. Lo que me recuerda, Potter, ¿Deseas interponer una demanda contra Blaise Zabini?-preguntó. Harry negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Señor, ¿Le importaría que intercambiara unas palabras con Blaise?

Su superior entrecerró los ojos.

-No permitiré hechizos. No necesito que dos de mis aurores tengan cargos en su contra.

-Solo unas palabras, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo-contestó su jefe, y Harry se aproximó a Blaise y se sentó a su lado.

-Parkinson dijo que tu no me querías-exclamó en voz baja, pero con rigidez.-También dijo que quisiste salir conmigo porque le gustaba a Malfoy.

Blaise no respondió.

-Así que, ¿esto es parte de tu show? ¿te gusto? ¿te gusta Draco? -preguntó tranquilamente-¿O sólo estás jugando con nuestra mente? ¿Nos estás castigando por algo?

Cuando el italiano lo miró sin decir nada aún, Harry se puso de pie.

-Quiero escuchar tu explicación.

Blaise rió amargamente.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó mirándolo al fin- ¿Acaso importa?

-¿Crees que no importa? Casi nos matas.

-Así que una explicación ¿Qué quieres, Harry? ¿Que te diga lo mucho que me odio en este momento por casi asesinar a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, cuando sé que él no tenía intención alguna de lastimarme? ¿Que no sabía que de verdad quería casarse con Astoria y volver a París? ¿Que me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti? No sé qué quieres escuchar.

-Quiero encontrarle un sentido a esto.

-Por supuesto,-respondió Blaise-tu estúpida necesidad de comprender. Lo hice. Te usé. Estaba enojado contigo, por supuesto. Estaba enojado con él por enamorarse de tí. Yo estuve a su lado, lo hice sonreír cuando su mundo estaba derrumbándose. Yo estuve en el funeral de sus padres, yo lo abracé el día que llegó a Hogwarts con su marca. Tú quisiste delatarlo frente a todos, tú lo humillaste como si fuera su culpa ser marcado, casi lo matas después de acosarlo. Tú no te lo merecías, y aún así te escogió a ti. Pero tú no lo escogiste a él, escogiste a esa comadreja barata que salía con casi medio equipo de quidditch y solo se estabilizó contigo cuando te volviste el héroe. Esa mujer tan egoísta e interesada. ¿Sabes que Draco tenía una pareja antes de Astoria? Se parecía mucho a ti.

-Blaise.

-No sé qué hizo la comadrejilla-se burló- pero hizo que lo maten. Era un auror francés. Draco era realmente feliz con él, pensé que te había olvidado. Así que sí, jugué un rato contigo, el pobre niño perdido después de la guerra, que buscaba una familia. Una familia que no tendría porque yo no iba a dejarte ir, pero tampoco te daría una. Lo peor es que eras tan tonto que cuando tu relación con la zanahoria falló, solo buscabas a personas igual de egoístas que ella. Por eso aceptaste salir conmigo. Estabas autocastigándote por cosas que aun no comprendo. No serías infeliz, pero tampoco serías feliz por completo. Era perfecto, tan perfecto, que en realidad tú me estabas usando.

-Zabini, bastardo-gruñó Ron y su puso de pie, pero Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó.

-Si era tan perfecto, ¿por qué estás aquí encarcelado?-se burló.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, inútil.

-Por mucho que disfruto este espectáculo,-ironizó el Jefe de San Mungo acercándose- deberíamos despertar al Medimago Malfoy.

-¿Es seguro?-preguntó Robards.- Usted mismo dijo que estaba casi muerto.

-Es seguro-intervino Theodore-Han pasado las horas necesarias para que las pociones surjan efecto. Debemos despertarlo antes de que su coma sea permanente.

-De acuerdo. Andrew, Laura, vamos a tomar la declaración del Medimago Malfoy. Potter tú vienes con nosotros. No estoy seguro, pero quiero que lo tranquilices si es necesario.

-De acuerdo-exclamó soltando a Ron.

-¡Yo iré!-exclamó Pansy poniéndose de pie.

-Este asunto no es …

-¡Es de mi incumbencia!-repitió ella.

-Ella irá-afirmó Nott, mirando a ambos Jefes. -Es el contacto de emergencia de Draco Malfoy.

-Entonces yo iré también-exclamó Astoria- ¡Él es mi prometido!

Los ojos de Harry la miraron en advertencia

-Esta no es una reunión marital-regaño el Jefe de San Mungo al ver a ambos intercambiar miradas- Si usted y el señor Potter van a empezar a pelear quién tiene el derecho sobre el Señor Malfoy…

-No lo haré-dijeron ambos a la vez y se miraron, antes que Astoria mirara a Theodore y se ubicara elegantemente tras él.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una habitación privada y abrieron la puerta. Draco estaba ahí, rodeado de hechizos y durmiendo. Harry se acercó a él y tomó su mano, ignorando la mirada asesina de su rival, mientras miraba como Nott retiraba los hechizos.

-De acuerdo, Draco. Hora de levantarse-exclamó el medimago, y luego utilizó un hechizo, que si bien no fue enervate, hizo a Draco abrir los ojos.

-Draco-exclamó aliviado Theodore, al verlo despertar-¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien-respondió con voz ronca y volteó su mirada hacia la voz.-¿Theo?-preguntó al hombre, y él sonrió mientras asentía-¿Por qué te ves así?

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó el medimago, frunciendo su ceño.

-Tú, te ves… mayor.

-Mayor-repitió el otro.

-Sí.

-Draco, ¿cuántos años tenemos?

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?

-Draco.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?

-¡Draco!

-¿Dónde estoy? Esto es, ¿San Mungo?-preguntó ignorando la pregunta.- Se supone que no soy admitido.

-No-murmuró Harry, logrando que la mirada plateada se dirigiera hacia él y luego a sus manos unidas.

-¿Potter?-susurró Draco, e intentó recuperar su mano, pero Harry no lo dejó- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Draco- exclamó Theodore, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del rubio,y alejando su mirada de la unión de manos que tenía con el moreno.- Respira.

-¿Por qué estoy en Inglaterra? ¿Que hago aquí?

-Sanador Malfoy-interrumpió Robards- tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle.

El rubio palideció al verlo.

-¿Que desea?-preguntó en el mismo tono que había respondido a su nombre, el día de su juicio. Una voz cautelosa, a comparación de la suave voz con la que solía hablar desde que llegó a Inglaterra, o la energética voz de su infancia.

-Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Draco.

-Bien, Señor Malfoy, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda antes de que el señor Zabini lo agrediera?

-¿Recordar?¿Agredir?

-Si, ¿que es lo último que recuerda antes de perder el conocimiento?

-Me temo que no…

-Lo pondré de otra manera,¿después de qué….?

-Acaso no te das cuenta…-interrumpió Harry, cuando sintió a Draco temblar en la mano que lo sostenía- ¿no te das cuenta que el perdió la memoria?

Draco lo miró de inmediato.

-No te das cuenta que no recuerda que los años pasaron sobre su amigo. Los años de su formación, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que él no recuerda el enlace? ¿Crees que va a recordar cómo fue casi asesinado por...?

-Harry-intervino Hermione.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tienes Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con voz firme y ojos serios. El rubio hizo una mueca, antes de responderle.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Diecisiete?-preguntó Hermione- ¿Antes o después de la guerra?

El rubio no respondió así qué Theodore se acercó a Draco y, lanzando un hechizo, sacó una especie de tela de su cabeza que lo rodeó en simples y elegantes espirales.

-Esta es, ¿mi tela de memoria?-Preguntó el rubio estirando su mano.

-Si, tiene huecos, ¿lo ves?

-Parece una red, de tantos agujeros ¿Por que está así?-preguntó, tan bajo que casi nadie habría escuchado su pregunta, si no estuvieran atentos a sus palabras.

-Porque Blaise te golpeó en la cabeza.

-Sí, ya lo dijeron, pero ¿por qué?-exclamó confundido.

-Porque te enlazaste a Potter.

Nada salió de su boca, aunque su mirada se dirigió al moreno, quién murmuró un suave...

-Así es.

-Eso es imposible, eres un mestizo; y aun si no lo fueras un enlace requiere a dos personas que quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos. No hay manera que tu y yo nos hayamos enlazado-murmuró mirando sus manos.-¿Tengo un anillo de compromiso?-preguntó al ver la joya en su mano - ¿Dónde está el tuyo?-le dirigió a Harry.

-No lo tengo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estás comprometido a mí-interrumpió su prometida, y al ver su mirada de confusión, alzó su propia mano mostrando su anillo y agregó-Astoria, la hermana de Daphne.

-Astoria Greengrass-reconoció con demasiada educación, recibiendo la mano que le ofrecía y besando el dorso con educación. Tanta, que incluso Harry notó que Draco mantenía los ojos fijos en ella, con cortesía, pero cansancio-¿Estoy comprometido a ti?

-Si.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Daphne? Ella debería ser comprometida antes, ¿no es así?

-Daphne se comprometió primero, por supuesto. Con un sangrepura de América. Tu y yo por otro lado, nos encontramos en París.

Un brillo de emoción invadió los ojos de Draco, y sonrió con timidez.

-Entonces, sí fui a París.

-Te encontré nuevamente cuando llevabas ahí mucho tiempo. Ya eras un sanador en entrenamiento-explicó ella acariciando su mejilla y tomando asiento junto a él.- Estabas realmente apuesto.

Draco sonrió agradecido. Harry, en cambio, gruñó y apretó su mano, logrando que el otro se quejara y lo mirara de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Retrocede, Greengrass-exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Draco observó con atención como su prometida fruncía el ceño y mantenía la mano en su rostro, mientras que Potter la mantenía en su mano. Ninguno lo veía. Más bien se veían entre ellos, esperando quien cedería. Como si Draco fuera un juguete que ambos estaban peleando.

Se sonrojó.

-No estoy entendiendo-susurró a la nada, deshaciendo la batalla de miradas.

-Oh, Draco-exclamó la chica- sé que esto es confuso. Te llevaremos a la Mansión y…

-No lo llevarás a ningún lado. Él aceptó casarse conmigo, por lo tanto es mi prometido, e irá conmigo a casa.

-Él ni siquiera recuerda haberlo hecho.

-Tampoco recuerda haberte pedido matrimonio a tí.

-Lo cual es comprobable, porque lo hizo en público; tenemos decenas de diarios con las fotografías. Él tiene el anillo en su mano aún.

-Porque no tuvo tiempo de quitarlo. Las fotografías no le sirven de nada porque él ni siquiera te recuerda. Lo vi Greengrass, él preguntó por tu hermana… Cuando me miró a mí su rostro cambió, en cambio a ti te mostro esa fría e insulsa cortesía sangrepura que ya ni siquiera usa ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-¿Y es mejor la manera en que te recuerda a ti? ¿El gran y perfecto Potter? El rival de su casa, ¿el chico que lo rechazó?

-¿Y a ti te hace mejor tratar de aprovechar que perdió la memoria?

-Él nunca rompió el compromiso, quería casarse conmigo de todas maneras; él lo dijo.

-Antes de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

-Tu propuesta es tan falsa como...

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Draco- Merlín, esto es una locura. -¿Dónde está Pansy? ¿Está aquí, no es cierto?

-Aquí estoy, Draco-murmuró ella acercándose y, sin importarle la mano de los dos prometidos en su amigo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco le sonrió y acarició suavemente su cabello en respuesta, consolando el leve llanto en su hombro.

-Mirate. Estás preciosa, Pans.

-Lo sé. -Respondió ella limpiando sus lágrimas - Feliz Cumpleaños

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?

-Lamento interrumpir-llamó el Jefe de Aurores- pero creo que para que usted pueda ponerse al día con su vida y amigos, debemos terminar este asunto cuanto antes. Señor Malfoy, usted fue atacado por Blaise Zabini, con un motivo de celos. Lo golpeó de tal manera que usted casi muere, y su enlazante también, ¿Desea interponer una demanda?

-Celos…-repitió y miró a Harry - Comprendería enojo, pero ¿celos? ¿Por qué?

La habitación se llenó de silencio y todos miraron a Harry esperando.

-No lo entiendo, yo no salía con Blaise también, ¿no es así?

-No-susurró Pansy.

-Si no estaba celoso por mí... ¿él estaba celoso de Potter?

Nadie respondió, así que Draco apretó la mano de Harry y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le exigió.-¿Qué hiciste?

-Cuando llegaste de París, yo salía con él.

Draco lo miró como si Harry lo hubiera golpeado, y separó su mano con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible a Harry retenerlo. Se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente buscando algo que decir. No dijo nada, pero Harry sabía que corría por su mente, porque el dolor en sus ojos, aunque leve, había sido realmente demostrativo.

-Tú salías con él.

-Si.

-Pero me pediste matrimonio a mí.

-Si.

-Aun cuando me rechazaste. Aún cuando no nos habíamos visto en años. Aún cuando yo ya tenía una prometida. -Su cara se convirtió en enojo puro- ¿Que derecho tenías-se interrumpió- Qué derecho tienes para pensar que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo? ¡Me rechazaste!-gritó- Yo...tu dijiste que lo sentías, y aparentemente yo forme una vida, una carrera, un amor, y ¡ahora me dejas de nuevo sin nada! ¡como al comienzo!

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Tienes…

-No te atrevas a decir que tengo a mis amigos… ¡Blaise casi me mata! No recuerdo nada de Pansy y Theodore en estos años ¡No me digas que te tengo a ti!

-Draco

-¡No me llames así! -gritó-¿Voy a recuperar la memoria?-le preguntó a su amigo luego de minutos de silencio, alejándose lo más que pudo de Harry. Eso, por consecuencia, lo acercó más a Astoria.

-No lo sé.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Desea poner la demanda o poner al señor Zabini en custodia mientras intenta recuperar la memoria?-insistió Robards

-No-exclamó el rubio con suavidad.

-Podría cambiar de parecer más adelante cuando su memoria se recupere. Con la ayuda de San Mungo, usted podría...

-Dije que no-repitió Draco con más fuerza.

-¿Está seguro?

-¿Seguro?-se rió Draco- No recuerdo 4 años de mi vida, no recuerdo ser medimago. Perdí mis memorias, mi carrera y estoy enlazado con alguien con quien definitivamente no estoy comprometido. No recuerdo cómo me metí en este lío. Ni siquiera sé dónde vivo. No voy a poner una demanda ¿de acuerdo? Solo, basta. Deje de preguntar y váyase, por favor.

-¿Qué hay del señor Weasley?

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué tiene que ver Weasley en esto? Espere, ¿Que Weasley?

-Ron Weasley. Él le introdujo gotas de veriseratum con el fin de que confiese sobre su actual vínculo.

-¿Confesar? ¿Que había que confesar?¿Sabe que? Déjelo libre también. No me importa que hizo, solo quiero descansar.

-De acuerdo-asintió el Jefe de Aurores- Nos retiramos entonces, lamentamos la molestia.

El rubio ni siquiera los miró al responderles.

-Si, no hay problema. Gracias por venir. Me gustaría hablar con Blaise.-Agregó cuando los aurores se retiraron.

\- No es buena idea-susurró Pansy.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una larga historia.

-Dimela. No tengo mis recuerdos. No confío en los aurores, o en Potter o Astoria-agregó bajando la mirada-, pero en ustedes sí. Ustedes parece que se han quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo...

Pansy tomó su mano y se sentó junto a él.

-Le gustabas, y a tí Potter. Quiso enamorarlo y romperle el corazón como él te lo rompió a tí pero se enamoró de él. Cuando te lo dijo, tú le sonreíste, lo felicitaste,y le dijiste que te casarías con Astoria. Él quería que tú y Potter sean amigos pero terminaron enlazandose.

-¿Porque nos enamoramos?

-Porque se pelearon como siempre-respondió Nott, irritado- y terminaron besándose después de los golpes.

Draco abrió la boca, indignado, y luego la cerró e hizo una mueca.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No lo estoy. No debería sorprenderte tanto, estás en una cama, con amnesia, solo por unirte a él.

-En enlace se trata de amor-mencionó Pansy con suavidad. - Esto no es tan malo.

-¿No lo es?-bufó

-Admito que no es la mejor persona, pero si tu deseas, sabes que aún puedes...

-El un mestizo-interrumpió Draco, antes de que le dijeran que aún podía casarse con Astoria.

-Eso no evitó que se diera el enlace. Consideralo un milagro más del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

-Es una pesadilla.

-Te dije que esto terminaría mal, Draco-suspiró el medimago.-Te lo dijimos pero Potter y tú gravitan alrededor del otro, sin importarles quien esté al lado y cuanto destrocen. Se lo dijimos a él.

-¿Se lo dijiste a él? ¡Nosotros no gravitamos alrededor de nada!

-Le dije que no esté con estupideces, y si, lo hacen, pero solo para hacer desastres.

-¿Y por qué no lo impediste?

-Intenta convencerte a ti mismo de algo, y verás que es imposible. Te convenciste que podías amigarte con Potter, y aquí estamos-exclamó haciendo hechizos sobre Draco.

-Estás enojado.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que estoy malditamente enojado ¡Te enlazaste a Potter! Fuiste tan irresponsable que casi mueres y tuve que pasar varias horas intentando salvarte. Enojado no es la palabra que quiero usar. Quiero alzarte de la cama y pegarte un puñetazo.

-Estamos alegres de que estés bien Draco-aclaró Pansy, al ver a Draco titubear- pero Theo tiene razón. Hiciste un desastre.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

-Lo arreglaré.

-Lo arreglaremos-corrigió Harry, sin poder mantenerse fuera de la escena por más tiempo. Cuando Draco rodó los ojos, Harry ignoró su bufido y se arrodilló, tomando su mano.- Cásate conmigo.

Draco jadeó.

Astoria hizo un ligero gruñido.

-¿Que haces Potter?

-Te pido que te cases conmigo, Draco; y lo haré una y otra, y otra vez si es necesario. Sin importar cuanto lo olvides. Te quiero. Quiero que te cases conmigo, que vivas en mi casa, que permanezcas a mi lado. Quiero que me ames y formes una familia conmigo. No me importa lastimar a otros para conseguirlo. Yo no soy como tú, que estabas dispuesto a casarte con Greengrass para hacerla feliz, o soportar que la persona que amo esté con alguien más. No me sacrificaré de nuevo, eso acabó con la guerra. No fingiré que estoy bien y nada me afecta. Pero lo que sí haré, es decirte cuánto lamento haberte herido, y haré lo que sea para aliviar ese daño. Te amaré porque eres la persona con la que me enlacé, la persona que amo, la que siempre he necesitado en mi vida, de una forma u otra, desde que la conocí. . Quiero ser que seas feliz. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo. Sé que tú también lo quieres. Sé que me quieres ahora y me querías antes. Puedo sentir como tu corazón late junto al mío, cálida y armoniosamente. Y lo amo.

Draco enrojeció.

-Suéltame-tartamudeó.

-No hasta que aceptes.

-Potter, no es broma. Dejame ir.- Insistió fríamente, pero con la cara tan roja, que en realidad decía que estaba avergonzado.

-Repítemelo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me dijiste aquel día. Fuera del cuartel de aurores. Repítemelo

Su corazón latió acelerado, y enrojeció aún más.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Vamos, dilo.

-Potter ¿para que quieres que te lo repita? y ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo? Ni siquiera estás enamorado de mí. No puedes enamorarte de alguien que prácticamente no conoces.

-Lo estoy. Tardé en notarlo pero lo estoy. Desde que te marchaste, solo quería ir y retirar las palabras de Ginny. Y si salí con otras personas, pero incluso cuando salía con Blaise soñaba frecuentemente contigo.

-Bueno- exclamó Draco- Tal vez estuve enamorado de tí hace cuatro años, pero mi yo adulto vivió con ello. No tengo motivos para estarlo ahora, en todo caso solo me ocasionarás problemas. Estar enlazado no significa que no pueda casarme y quiero tener a las personas que aprecio conmigo. Blaise es una de ellas. No puedo tenerlo cerca, si estoy contigo.

Harry respiró profundo y rodó los ojos. Le jaló la mejilla, pellizcandola y alzó la ceja.

-Me gustas Potter-dijo imitando el tono del rubio, quien se sobresaltó, y lo miró avergonzado, incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Ya te dije que no me gustas!-murmuró sin retirar la mirada.

-También me gustas, Malfoy-dijo sin hacerle caso a lo que éste decía. Podía sentir su corazón latir aún más fuerte, aunque no sabía exactamente si el corazón que latía así era el suyo o el de Draco. Quizá eran los dos, pero en este momento, era lo que menos le importaba a Harry. Tomó su mano y la sostuvo contra su mejilla complaciendose con su calidez, y luego inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para besar su palma.

-¿Que… qué haces?

\- Cuando te conocí no pensé que llegaría a quererte de esta forma. Eras tan detestable, tan egocéntrico...-exclamó, sujetando con fuerza la mano que ahora Draco quería retirar-pero lo hago. Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, lo he demostrado de una manera que ni yo mismo entiendo. Te estuve persiguiendo durante toda la escuela, y nunca me pregunté por qué. Pero ahora lo sé. Tú fuiste mi primer amor...y eres el último que pretendo tener-exclamó determinado- Y si no te gusto entonces lo siento, porque haré que te enamores de mí de nuevo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, o a quien tenga que enfrentar. Haré que me ames. Que quieras quedarte a mi lado.

El slytherin tragó saliva impactado por las palabras del héroe y bajo la mano que el otro sostenía lentamente, sin soltarse.

-¿Que se supone que debo decir cuando me miras así?-preguntó, mirando otro lado.

-Puedes decir..., no sé, que también me amas. O aceptar mi amor, mientras consigo el tuyo-respondió Harry sin dejar de mirarlo; y entonces, inclinándose hacia él, lo besó.

Regla 5. Enamorarse es un proceso voluntario.


	6. Regla 6

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **COMO NO ENAMORARSE**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

.

.

.

Desde su confesión, Harry siempre había recordado a Draco como una persona humilde y honesta. Cada vez que recordaba al muchacho que se le confesó, veía sinceridad, fragilidad e inocencia; pese a haber conocido a la persona fría, egoísta y cruel que había sido en su infancia. No obstante, estos últimos días, su opinión había variado y lo que más veía Harry de Draco, era lo adaptable que era. Malfoy no parecía tenerlas todas consigo al enfrentar su vida actual, donde todo el mundo (o la mayoría) le quería y respetaba. No parecía acostumbrarse a un tiempo donde las personas no lo eludían, o lo miraban sin hacer una mueca de desagrado ante su presencia; pero aún así, desde que sus visitas fueron autorizadas, y decenas de personas habían desfilado por la habitación con dulces, frutas, flores e incluso regalos costosos para el rubio, él había sonreído educadamente y dio agradecimientos aparentemente sinceros, ya que si el estómago de Harry no mentía se sentían más como una pesadez en el estómago tan fuerte que el auror empezó a preocuparse por la posibilidad de desarrollar una gastritis.

Mirando al rubio sonreír y recibir un ramo de flores, agradeciendo por ellas a la vez que se disculpaba por no poder recordar el nombre de la enfermera que se las ofrecía, Harry comprendió porque a pesar de los cambios en su comportamiento del slytherin, ella tenía una mirada embelesada y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le decía al otro que no se preocupara.

Draco era atractivo, más que eso, hermoso.

Y un completo mentiroso.

Tenía esa misma mirada que había usado el día que Blaise lo había presentado como su pareja. Era suave, encantadora, y tan dulce que gritaba que te preocuparas por él, que confiaba en ti, que todo estaba bien; te atraía, embelesaba hasta que le creyeras; y si no hubiera sido porque las palabras de Nott y Parkinson le abrieron los ojos, Harry no podría haber notado que era una mirada falsa. Los ojos de Malfoy siempre habían manifestado emociones reales al mirarlo cuando eran pequeños, y su rostro demostraba su estado de humor, pero ahora solo eran las principales fuentes de engaño del rubio.

Éstos, y su sonrisa.

Cuando el rubio sonreía enormemente a sus visitantes, Harry sabía que esa sonrisa era tan real como decir que Draco era un nacido de muggles. No solo porque hubiera visto al slytherin compartir a sus amigos pequeñas sonrisas reales, o el enlace le lanzara la incomodidad que el rubio ocultaba con éxito. No. Era la falta del orgullo y astucia que brillaban en Hogwarts, la esperanza de que todo estaría bien algún día cuando fue condenado, o la determinación que se encontraba en sus iris el día en que se le había confesado. Harry no sabía cómo se veía Draco cuando resplandecía de felicidad. Él conocía su mirada apenada, divertida, indiferente, fastidiada, enojada… pero, en realidad, nunca lo había visto realmente alegre. Quería volver a los años en los que él era una de las cosas que Draco no podía separar de su vida, en la que era de lo más importante para él qué Malfoy no podía evitar detenerse en su camino para ir hacia él. Egoístamente, Harry deseaba que le molestara, peleara con él, solo para que su mirada estuviera solo en él una vez más.

Una vez más la puerta se cerró y Draco desvaneció su sonrisa y suspiró. Luego tiró las flores en el buró a su lado y pasó la mano por su cabello antes de acostarse una vez más y mirar al techo. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pedirle a Harry que se fuera, simplemente se limitaba a cerrar los ojos. Si Pansy estaba cerca, ella extendería un vaso de agua, abriría la ventana o daría un pequeño comentario que haría que lo que fuera que pesara en el corazón de Draco, se alivianara rápidamente y entonces el rubio sonreiría levemente y agradecería, asintiendo a lo que sea que hayan intercambiado a través del pequeño gesto. Esta vez, Pansy comentó como las revistas inglesas no tenían el glamour de las de Francia. Harry solo tomó la flores, invocó un nuevo jarrón y acomodó el ramo, para demostrar su belleza. Luego se sentó en el sofá y miró a Draco, preocupado mientras la puerta se volvía abrir.

-Draco-saludó Anthony Goldstein, pasando a través de ella. Tenía su bata de Sanador también.

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró a su visitante y entonces sonrió alegremente.

-¿Anthony?

-Oh, ¿ya me extrañabas?-preguntó el medimago, tirando hacia su pila de regalo el paquete que traía consigo- Espero que te guste. Es un set de quidditch.

-¿Por qué un set de quidditch?- preguntó el rubio. Rara vez cuestionaba algo, pero Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando lo hacía, es porque intentaba descubrir algo de su vida actual.

-Bueno, creí que podrías practicar a evadir algunas pelotas, así reaccionarías más rápido la siguiente vez que alguien se acerque a ti, e intente atacarte.

-Ja ja já- gruñó el medimago.

-Si, no estaba seguro si era buena idea-dijo sonrojado el hombre mientras reía divertido-Es decir, no sé si ahora tienes un trauma o algo.

Draco sonrió de nuevo agradecido. Esta vez, por alguna razón, la sonrisa fue ligera, pero dejó intacto el propio estómago de Harry.

-Fui buscador y fui golpeado varias veces antes. Estaré bien.

El otro asintió.

-Malfoy, ¿Es cierto que tu memoria quedó a los 17 años?

Pansy, quien leía su revista sentada al lado de Harry, frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-gruñó- Nadie aseguró un rango de memorias que se perdieron. Lo sé, me aseguré de ello.

-Los niños de mi área no son muy discretos- respondió tranquilamente el otro.- Apenas se enteraron que estabas en cama, vinieron a visitarte a hurtadillas, estabas inconsciente aún.

-¿Los niños de tu área? ¿Por qué estarían preocupados por mí?

-Bueno, cada tres días los visitas y les llevas ranas de chocolate. Cuando no llegaste empezaron a venir hacia ti. Todo mundo aquí que se relacione con ellos o con Vane sabe que tu memoria está saliendo apenas de la escuela.

Draco bufó.

-¿Romilda Vane?

-Si. Es la medimaga de las tardes. Ya sabes, mi esposa encuentra difícil estar con el bebé y- ante la cara de confusión de Draco suspiró-¿Sabes? Es muy difícil platicar contigo ahora. Solías saber todo acerca de mi noviazgo y el embarazo de mi esposa. Ahora ni recuerdas que tengo un niño.

-¿Es difícil para tí? Yo he estado disculpándome todo el día, por no recordar ni nombres.

Anthony asintió con compasión.

-Todo estará bien. Theodore lo arreglará.

Draco asintió y miró a Anthony, luego, como si estuviera analizando algo importante, asintió.

-Si, así será.-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces para tí, solo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que te dí ese beso en el juego de botella?-intentó el pelinegro, con el afán de seguir la conversación.

El rubio rió.

-Así es. Actualmente para mi cerebro tú fuiste el último que me besó.

-Oh genial, ese día Zabini me partió el labio y mira que fue su idea que juguemos. Aún recuerdo mi sorpresa cuando los slytherin nos invitaron a jugar.

La morena sonrió y cuando la mirada de Harry se posó sobre ella, ella explicó.

-Estábamos molestando a Draco.

La mirada de Harry regresó a su libro de Quidditch.

-Aún no olvido que tú-dijo hacia Pansy el hombre-me lanzaste un hechizo zancadilla.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Te emocionaste, usaste la lengua.

-Claro que me emocioné-rió el hombre- Tenía en mis manos a uno de los dos chico más atractivos y poderosos de Hogwarts. A Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, que ni Harry Potter podía domar ¿Qué importaba que saliera con Terry Boot? No aprovecharse habría sido una estupidez.

La pelinegra rió.

-A Boot no le pareció divertido.

-Claro que no, el maldito desvaneció mi ropa en la clase de cocina, de Estudios Muggles. Esa clase tenía un 80% de mujeres en ella.

-¿Terry?-preguntó demasiado interesado el rubio, en opinión de Harry-¿Qué ha sido de él?

El medimago se alzó de hombros.

-Viviendo su vida de soltero, creo.

El rubio se acomodó el cabello.

-Oh, ¿sigue soltero?

Harry aclaró su garganta y el rubio rodó los ojos y lo ignoró de nuevo.

-Me lo imaginaba ¿Entonces, tan buen partido era?

-Eras considerado uno de los dos premios de Hogwarts y lo sabes cabrón-dijo empujándolo amablemente. No se le pasó por alto la mirada de advertencia que Harry le mandó para que se aleje.

-Mmm, bien-respondió cambiando el tema- ¿Crees entonces que puedas seguir trabajando en el caso de Medea?

-¿Medea?-preguntó- ¿Quién es ella?

Como si fuera cosa de todos los días el Ravenclaw se sentó junto a él, y Draco le hizo espacio. Luego observó con atención como su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts sacaba varias fotos y pergaminos de su bolsillo.

-Medea-dijo pasándole los papeles- Fue la razón por la que volviste-aclaró y Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Yo pensé que fue por Blaise…

El otro dejó salir un pequeño sonido confundido.

-¿Zabini? No lo creo, bueno no creo que fuera solo por él en todo caso. Tú fuiste quien me llamó para solicitarme información para este caso y debido al embarazo de mi esposa no pude viajar, así que trasladaste a Medea. ¿Parkinson, te habló de esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No lo hice?-preguntó sorprendido Draco-Quizá le conté a Astoria, o Theo…-comentó el rubio, más para sí que para los demás.

-Solo he escuchado ese nombre una vez en la vida, pero no recuerdo donde-comentó la chica.

-Quizá la conoces- dijo Terry, y le pasó una foto. Pansy la tomó con cuidado, pero apenas la miró las soltó como si quemaran.

-Pansy ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco pero ella la miró espantada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Puedes pasarme la foto, Potter?-preguntó Draco, y éste asintió y levantó la fotografía del suelo. Draco sostuvo la foto, esperando poder entender qué pasaba; aunque con los recuerdos hasta sus diecisiete no le sorprendería si no lo hiciera. Una chica de unos 15 años, con la mirada perdida y unos ojos azules tan oscuros que fácilmente podrías decir que eran negros, aparecía en ella. A él no le parecían conocidos. Tomó el historial. Su estado se debía a un ataque de mortífagos donde los restos de la maldición cruciatus en un mitad-veela ocasionaron su condición actual. Sus manos temblaron y respiró agitadamente a medida que su lectura avanzaba.

En la intersección entre West End y Piccadilly Circus. En el ataque que lideró el padre de Pansy.

Jadeó.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry, y Draco miró hacia él sobresaltado.-¿Qué pasa?

-Anthony, ¿me dejas esto?-preguntó el rubio y éste asintió y se lo entregó.

-¿Draco?-se preocupó Harry,-¿qué pasa?

Inseguro, Draco abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

-¿Draco?-repitió Harry preocupado, pero él negó con la cabeza y sonrió hacia la puerta, que se abría nuevamente. Unos niños entraron y el ex ravenclaw comentó.

-Hablando de ellos...

-Sanador Malfoy-se quejó uno de ellos, el más pequeño-la sanadora Vane vino y le dijo a Ted que él no tenía por qué estudiar matemáticas, porque nunca podría ejercerlo.

-¿Ted?-preguntó Draco, notoriamente confundido, y Harry le sonrió con diversión, haciendo al rubio hacer una mueca.

-Ted, Doctor Dragón, no estás poniendo atención-se quejó el pequeño. Draco hizo una mueca nuevamente, inseguro si le gustaba su apodo.-¿Pelirrojo, 5 años?

-¿5 años y quiere estudiar?

-Le gusta la practicante Millie. Es hija de muggles y ella las ama.

-Oh, ya veo. Eso es amor-bromeó.

-¿Amor?-rió el más pequeño- Eso no es amor, es una tont…

-Eh-interrumpió Draco-para. Tal vez para tí no sea importante, pero para él si lo es.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?

Eso fue suficiente para que, ante la mirada divertida de Harry, las niñas suspiraran y se sentaran alrededor listas para escuchar la historia. Draco lo miró a él, solo para atrapar su mirada de vuelta y su sonrisa de lado. Un adorable sonrojo cubrió a Draco mientras evadía nuevamente su mirada y rodaba los ojos, bufando.

-Me he enamorado algunas veces, después de todo estoy comprometido.

Un sonido asombrado, y unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon.

-¿Cuándo se casará? ¿Es linda?

-Soy un hombre-exclamó Harry.

Los niños voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

-En realidad,-exclamó Draco- yo quería hablar de Astoria.

El héroe bufó. Draco no había terminado ese compromiso, y Astoria no se había aparecido por el hospital desde que Harry le había pedido matrimonio al slytherin; pero eso no evitaba que Draco siguiera dándole el título y no a Harry. Parkinson decía que Draco estaba inseguro de terminar el compromiso entre ellos, dado que no lo recordaba y no sabía a lo que estaba dando marcha atrás. A todo caso, había agregado, está más asustado de lo que aceptaría al seguir adelante.

-¿Astoria?-gritaron los niños.

-Oh, sí-exclamó Draco- era la chica más preciosa de nuestra escuela, sangre pura, inteligente, slytherin, rubia, alta, amable, fuerte. Sus ojos traían paz a tu alma,-inició Draco, divertido ante la mueca de disgusto de Harry,- sus cabellos brillaban con el sol y relucían al atardecer. Su sonrisa alejaba la tristeza, y su celestial voz desaparecía tus pesares-terminó el rubio con un suspiro.-Siempre quise que mi destino fura casarme con ella algún día- continuó tomando a uno de los pequeños entre los brazos y sentándolo en su regazo.-Ella era simplemente perfecta. Todos los slytherin de nuestro grado querían tenerla como novia y en el fondo yo no era la excepción. Era la chica que mis padres deseaban para mi.

-¿Cómo eras tú?-preguntó alguien.

-Oh, yo era un gran partido, amable, guapo, rico. Slytherin, por supuesto y era la versión inalcanzable para las féminas de nuestro grupo.

-¿Pero se enamoró de un niño? - preguntó otro pequeño, viendo a Harry.

-Bueno, sí-se sonrojo Draco, ante la penetrante mirada de éste. Aun así respiró profundo y dijo- Me enamoré de Terry Boot.

Harry le lanzó a Draco una mirada enojada, que fue respondida con una sonrisa satisfecha del rubio.

-¿Tú eres Terry Boot?- preguntó una niña.

-No.

-¿Entonces, quién eres?

-Su futuro esposo.

-¡Potter!-gritó el rubio apenado, pero Harry rodó los ojos, se acercó a él y lo besó. Draco trató de retroceder y quejarse entre el beso. Sin querer empujó al niño, y éste dejó salir un chillido.

-Yo soy tu prometido- susurró Harry- cuentales sobre mí.

El rubio se sonrojó.

-No es ético este tipo de escena frente a los niños-se oyó la voz de Theo y tanto la pareja como el medimago infantil voltearon a verlo.- ¿Y qué quieres que digan sobre ti, Potter? ¿Cómo rechazaste a Draco, e intentas conquistarlo después de romperle el corazón, y hacerle romper el corazón de la chica con la que sí quería casarse?

-Theo-regañó Draco,sintiendo las emociones de tristeza y rabia de Harry. Respiró tratando de controlar ese sentimiento que lo había invadido durante muchos meses y miró a su amigo que seguía dirigiéndose al héroe.

-¿O cómo te empeñas en permanecer aquí, por mucho que él te ha pedido que te marches, y por mucho que te he dicho que no puedes quedarte pasadas las horas de visitas?

Sabiendo que lo único que pasaría si se quedaba era atacar a Nott, y teniendo solo a Parkinson en un silencioso a favor, Potter respiró y se paró.

-Solo iré por un café y consideralo tiempo suficiente.

-Por supuesto-ironizó el otro.

Cuando el moreno se fue, Theodore despidió a los enanos dorados como le decía a los pacientes de Goldstein, y al mismo Goldstein, y fijó sus ojos en Draco, quien con un ceño fruncido ligeramente lo miraba molesto.

-¿Qué fue esa imitación de mí en mi 4to año?-preguntó-Tú no eres así aún si estás molesto. Además eso fue cruel.

-No fueron nada que él no supiera.

-Pero...

-No lo defiendas, Draco. Ahorratelo. No cuando te empeñas en no aceptarlo como pareja.- Su amigo retrocedió dolido-Sé que es difícil, de acuerdo. Sé que no recuerdas nada. Lo siento. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. Pansy habló conmigo, me contó de Medea.

Draco suspiró cansado.

-No sé porqué estoy en el caso.

-Ella está confundida y dolida, no entiende por qué no le dijiste que estabas atendiendo a esa chica. No sirve de nada preguntarte por qué ahora, y no te diré que lo dejes, pero creo que hubiera sido bueno decirle lo que pasaba. Dijiste que querías alejarte de la guerra, lo menos que sospechábamos es que tenías a una paciente afectada por ella en tu cargo.

-Te juro que no sé porque estaba haciéndolo. . Sé que no queremos tocar el pasado, que dañamos mucha gente, pero siento que esto es importante.

El de ojos verdes le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Pansy está bien?

-Volverá.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Mmmm? Porque es nuestra amiga, por eso.

-No, ¿Por qué todos nos tratan tan bien cuando antes no soportaban siquiera sentarse a nuestro lado?

-Sonrisas y palabras falsas-respondió el medimago como si se lo supiera de memoria- Hemos sido exteriormente tan inocentes como los hufflepuffs, siendo astutos como slytherin, inteligentes como los ravenclaw y resistentes como los leones. Pasaron muchos años, nos costó. Pero aunque ahora no lo necesitamos, supongo que es difícil vivir sin ello.

-¿Por qué escogí a Astoria? Ella me visitaba cuando iba a ser juzgado hasta que tuvo que irse, pero nunca desarrollé amor por ella. Tú y yo sabemos mis sentimientos en aquel entonces.

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia. Ella estaba en Francia con sus padres por negocios cuando se encontraron. Según lo que me contaste, su familia había sido neutral en la guerra y cuando está terminó, decidió irse lejos de Londres. Cuando la viste de nuevo pensaste que fingiría no verte debido a nuestra situación, pero al parecer ella corrió y te dió un gran abrazo. Solo me enteré cuando ya estaba cenando con nosotros, junto a su hermana Daphne.

-No he visto a Daphne.

-Está estudiando en Versalles.

El rubio asintió.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo está Astoria? No ha venido.

-Está lo mejor que puedes estar cuando tu corazón está roto.

Draco se mordió el labio ignorando que tras la puerta, Harry estaba escuchando.

-Sé lo que se siente. ¿Entonces ella si está enamorada de mí? Creí, no sé...

-Siempre estuvo tras de ti, Draco. Por fin, después de años la tomaste como tu novia. Estaba alegre, y tú estabas feliz de estar con alguien que te valorara sin importar lo que hiciste. Como dije aquel día cuando Blaise nos presentó a Potter como su novio, ella te hace mucho bien. Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Potter?

-¿Acaso puedo hacer algo? Nunca pude hacer que actuara conforme a lo que yo quería. Quise que fuera mi amigo y prefirió a Weasley, quise que se lo tragara un dragón y se montó a uno, quise que me aceptara y me rechazó porque había aceptado a otro Weasley. Y ahora Blaise, que aparentemente estaba enamorado de mí, está enamorado de él; y ahora que le pedí matrimonio a alguien, Potter me lo pide a mí. A mí, que tengo 17 años mentalmente y estaba aceptando a vivir con ello apenas.

-Él realmente te quiere, pese a que lo deteste. Cuando estás en la misma habitación, es como si solo tuviera ojos para tí.

-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿En qué cambié? ¿Qué es lo que me hace lo suficientemente bueno ahora y antes no? ¿Es por qué ahora soy un famoso medimago y antes un asqueroso mortífago?

El otro suspiró y se tiró en la cama.

-No lo sé. Así como tampoco sé qué hizo que tú lo quisieras después de todo este tiempo. Cuando ustedes pelearon, era más que obvio que se morían por estar juntos, abrazarse, golpearse. Perdonarse. Y a la vez se demostraban rencor. Potter siempre ha sido la persona que querías a tu lado y tú la de él, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Es solo, quiero a Blaise a mi lado, él es lo único que no ha sido manchado en mi vida por la guerra y lo necesito.

-¿De verdad?-rió infelizmente Nott.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No sé como te sentías tú-dijo sentandose nuevamente-Pero yo lo odiaba en ocasiones aún cuando no quería. Y al admitirlo me siento tremendamente hipócrita.

-¡Theo!

-Él no fue obligado a tomar la marca, no fue juzgado, no perdió a sus padres, su dinero, no sufrió la humillación, el odio, la guerra.-Se justificó- No escucha gritos en sus sueños o se levanta con lágrimas culpables. No puedo sentir lástima por él cuando yo mismo me siento lleno de porquería, porque él solo siente la pérdida del amor de alguien a quien tú amaste y a quien se unió con la patética excusa de que era una venganza

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hizo que la persona que tu amabas lo amara a él, porque tú no le correspondías.

-¿Blaise? Pero él no sería capaz ¡Nunca dijo nada!

-Pero era demasiado obvio. Tanto como tú con el niño que vivió.

El silencio invadió la habitación un rato hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-¿Crees que yo me sintiera así?

-¿Así como?

-Como tú. Aquel día, en el que al parecer besé a su novio.

-No lo sé. Tú estabas, tratando de no interferir en su relación, de hacer como si no te importara. Pero sé que en el fondo alguna vez pensaste como yo. ¿Por qué entonces irte con Pansy y conmigo y no con Blaise? ¿Por qué decirle que no era necesario que fuera contigo? Cuando nos fuimos tratamos de huir de todo, y ese todo lo incluía a él. Queríamos sanar y él no iba a permitir esa recuperación. Años después, aún no puedo decir que logré sanar por completo.

Draco suspiró y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Pero hemos cambiado. Quizá yo no pensaba así, quizá…

-Piensalo Draco, no cambiaste mucho estos cuatro años. Tu mejor amigo saliendo con el chico que tu querías. Éste no dejando de observarte. Blaise pidiendo que pases días en su casa donde vive con dicha persona para volverte su amigo. ¿Qué sentirías?

El rubio se detuvo a pensar

-Envidia.-dijo finalmente

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Draco

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Theodore? Que no desearía ser yo quién no tuviera la marca, ¿que mis padres estuvieran vivos?-con voz quebrada siguió-no haber quedado en la pobreza, o no haber sido humillado, con la vergüenza de haber tenido todo y luego no ser nada. Desearía no haber sido tratado como la peste. Tenía una buena vida, iba a ser genial y entonces él volvió…

Draco.

-Y me enamoré de alguien a quien suponía que odiaba. Y Merlín, cuando me rechazó creí que lo comprendía, pero él aceptó a Blaise y yo… yo…-trató de nuevo… Merlín, lo odio. Odio a Potter y no puedo evitarlo, porque sé que lo odio pero aun lo quiero…

No quiero lastimar a Astoria, no quiero hacer sentir a alguien de la misma manera en la que me sentí ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín podré ver a Astoria? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo puedo verla a la cara ahora que sabe que no la amo? ¿Qué hago ahora, Theo? ¿A quién debo escoger?

-No lo sé-susurró Theo-pero independientemente de a quién escojas, creo que debería ser a quien necesites para vivir. No a quien más ames. Aunque si puedes reunir a ambas personas para ti, serás muy afortunado.

-No recuerdo a Astoria, y no sé si Potter y yo podríamos funcionar.

-Tal vez tengas que averiguarlo, tal vez puedas conocer a ambos.

Afuera, Harry apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, y suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a casa para darse una ducha; pero no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera escuchado lo siguiente que Nott tenía que decirle a Draco.

.

Pansy no apareció hasta tres días después, días en que Draco tenía la mirada un poco apagada y Harry solo llegaba para la hora de visitas. Eso le dió a Harry tiempo libre para realizar tareas atrasadas y dejarle espacio a Draco; a Draco, para abrir regalos y pensar.

Para suerte de Harry, él acababa de llegar ahí en el momento en que ella atravesó la puerta.

-Eh mira Pansy-se oyó la voz de Draco entre el ruido del papel rompiéndose y le sonrió como si nada pasase. Ella lo tomó igual,y se acercó a ver lo que tenía el rubio en la mano.

-Miren esto- dijo extendiendo un álbum de fotografías y, sorprendidos de lo más receptivo que Draco estaba con Harry ese día, ambas personas de ojos verdes observaron asombrados una foto del mismo rubio viajando en una escoba a toda velocidad.

Ésta terminaba cuando Draco miraba a la cámara y sonreía.

-La foto que te tomó aquel chico de la cámara...-susurró sorprendida

-¿Colin?-preguntó Harry y ambos negaron.

-No. Era un slytherin que decía tener aprecio por las cosas bellas. Cuando Blaise descubrió que tenía fotos de Draco hasta durmiendo le quitó todas las que tenía en su habitación. Tengo que admitir que no se qué hizo con ellas.

Draco rió divertido.

-Bueno, aparentemente no le quitó todas. Y me las dió Pansy.

Cuando Draco volteó la página la sonrisa desapareció y en su rostro se pudo ver un poco de tristeza. Acarició levemente la foto donde estaba acostado en la sala común, su cabeza en el regazo de Blaise, quien leía mientras Draco hablaba y hablaba continuamente.

-¿Quién te dió esto?

-Estaba entre los regalos.

-Eh , mira. Una con Potter-exclamó divertida empujando más a Draco y golpeando a su lado-Ven Potter, acercate.

Él obedeció sorprendido y miró la foto, en ella Harry y Draco se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido. No había nada de especial, era una escena conocida en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy en su verde y plateado uniforme mientras Harry en el suyo, dorado y rojo, alzaban las varitas.

Pansy volteó la hoja.

-Mira, tú ayudando a Lovegood.

Draco rió al verse a sí mismo tratando de alcanzar un libro en la biblioteca en la parte de los estantes de arriba. Se paraba de puntitas, estiraba lo más que podía su mano y se dejaba caer sobre sus pies al no lograrlo. Finalmente lo tiraba sobre él y se lo extendía a Luna.

-Estaba enano.

-Nah, eras joven.

Otra foto lo mostraba platicando con Theo y otra dejando que Parkinson le tomara medidas. En otra tenía orejas de gato que trataba de ocultar con la mano mientras, con las orejas y las mejillas rojas, le gritaba a Theo quien con una mano en la barbilla analizaba que salió mal en su poción. Apoyándose a Terry, que lo abrazaba ligeramente, tranquilo, sonriente, enamorado. Cientos de fotos de Draco riendo, enojado, hablando, jugando...Solo, con sus amigos, con sus padres a lo lejos…

Y finalmente una foto donde él y su familia estaban en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Su padre decía algo con una sonrisa que inmediatamente iluminaba los ojos de Draco haciéndolo sonreír felizmente y su madre reía divertida.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Es un lindo regalo-comentó Harry, tomando la mano del rubio en una de las suyas, y Draco asintió, y por primera vez en días lo miró y sonrió.

La puerta sonó.

-Adelante-murmuró.

Cuando una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate apareció en la puerta no le sorprendió a Draco. De hecho esperaba esa visita, tarde o temprano.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Malfoy-dijo ella entrando con una gran sonrisa y Harry entrecerró los ojos ante tal muestra de amabilidad porque Romilda era más bien el tipo de chica convenenciera que te trataba lindo hasta que no le eras más útil, al menos en su experiencia. Además no se había frenado a la hora de expresar su desprecio sobre Malfoy en el pasado, era como Pansy-entreguemos-a-Harry-Potter-al-señor-Oscuro-Parkinson pero más bien al estilo Romilda-entreguemos-al-mortífago-Draco-Malfoy-al-ministerio-Vane. Si Parkinson no se llevara con Draco, se podría decir que Vane era la Pansy -edad Hogwarts - personal del rubio. - Espero que no olvides nuestra cita del viernes-advirtió con las mejillas sonrojadas sentándose en la orilla de la cama y no se le pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos chicos la mirada fría que Pansy le lanzó a la leona y que la hizo levantarse de la cama.

Diversión y calidez invadieron a Harry desde el enlace y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por ello, porque desde que el rubio se había despertado esa mañana parecía que no quería nada más que llevar la fiesta en paz con Harry, porque las emociones que lo embargaban solían ser tranquilas y reconfortantes, totalmente diferentes a las que lo invandían desde que se enlazaron hasta el "accidente" como lo denominaba Draco.

El rubio asintió mientras sonreía dulcemente y Harry entrecerró los ojos porque bueno, esa sonrisa era linda pero tremendamente sospechosa, por lo que no pudo evitar oír confundido la risa divertida que salió de la morena a su lado cuando éste abrió la boca para contestar.

Más tarde, Harry reflexionaría que esa risa se debía a que la morena sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Claro, como olvidarlo.-Escuchó la voz del rubio y la sonrisa de Romilda se extendió luminosamente- Siempre nos vemos frente a Madam Malkin para que me digas al menos 20 indirectas acerca de mis padres, mis juicios, mi pobreza y muchos, muchos temas más. Con gusto, te prometo que mañana le pediré mi alta a mi medimago porque me muero por escuchar todo lo que seguramente olvidé estos años.

Las mejillas de la ex-gryffindor se colorearon y Harry dejó escapar una risa divertida porque éste, señoras y señores, era el Malfoy que él conocía y que había desaparecido en algún momento de la vida. Era el Draco que Harry había buscado por semanas volver a ver.

Y que le encantaba.

-No es gracioso Potter-replicó ella.- Eso fue antes, ya he perdido perdón por ello y se supone que fui perdonada.

Draco rió entre dientes y Harry pudo verlo de reojo.

-Oh, vamos Romilda- opinó Draco atrayendo a ella su atención-¿Realmente te creíste que perdonaría todo lo que dijiste junto con Brown acerca de mí o mis padres?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que todo estaba perdonado!

-¿Y exactamente que conseguí después?- preguntó angelicalmente.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio mientras humillada, la chica apretaba los puños.

-Te deje acceder a los datos de toda la tercera planta- susurró.

-¿En serio?-ironizó-Que mal de tu parte y que poco profesional, imaginate si nuestro jefe se entera.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Ahí lo tienes-dijo Draco- Puedo perdonar muchas cosas, pero nunca que se metan con mis padres. Además hace unos años ni yo te soportaba ni tú me soportabas, ¿Cómo creíste que sería diferente por traerme flores? ¿Realmente creíste que en cuando atravesaras la puerta no podría leer en tu ambiciosa mente tus planes de interponerte en mi ahora voluble futuro matrimonio para ser la flamante señora Malfoy? ¿Crees que dejaría a Astoria solo para estar con alguien como tú? ¿A la chica que cuando me condenaron a pasar meses en prisión, mientras decidían qué hacer conmigo, me visitaba trayendo galletas por la que me dirigía palabras cizañosas y se dignaba a hablar de las personas que me criaron?

Pansy observaba todo con interés. Esto ya no era divertido para Harry.

-Malfoy,para-llamó pero fue ignorado.

-Dejalo Potter-dijo Pansy girando los ojos- Querías sinceridad, ahí la tienes. ¿No te morías de ganas de oírla?

Él hizo una mueca, y asintió a regañadientes.

-Así que tú…-lloró.

-¿Te utilicé?-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-Si, debe ser así. ¿Cómo se siente que tú seas ahora la burla de quien te burlaste?

-¡Eres un slytherin cruel!-exclamó ella con un grito- ¿Así que estuviste... -titubeó-luego de dejarte conocer todo el historial de San Mungo, ya no te sirvo?

Draco observó a Romilda con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé, quizá me hubieras servido para algo más que no recuerdo, pero justo ahora, no, no me sirves para nada.

Ella tomó las flores de su mano y se las lanzó, pero éstas no lo tocaron pues se desvanecieron en la nada. Ambos miraron a Harry, que no se veía feliz con ninguno, pero tampoco parecía dejar que lastimaran al rubio.

-No te preocupes,-respondió mirando por unos momentos a Harry, antes de mirar a la medimaga- si te necesito nuevamente solo te sonreiré y te diré que te ves bien. Y quizá podamos tener otra cita.

La bofetada que prosiguió a aquella expresión no sorprendió a nadie, así como tampoco el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. En seguida Parkinson se paró a su lado y le tocó la mejilla para luego lanzarle un hechizo curativo.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente el rubio sobándose infantilmente.

-De nada creo. ¿Eso era necesario?-preguntó mirando a Harry por encima de la cabeza rubia.-Después de todo fuiste tú quien la ilusionó. Ella se estaba enamorando de tí.

-Se estaba enamorando de una mentira-bufó el rubio, dejando que la chica lo examinase-En serio, sé que fue necesario para tener un alto puesto y todo eso, pero me siento asqueado de sonreír todo el tiempo. No soy la jodida miss simpatía.-gruñó berrinchudo.

-Hasta hace semanas sí que lo eras, y todos te creían.-Aclaró divertida y luego negó con la cabeza- Bueno, todos excepto Potter.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró.

-¿No pudiste evitar que me golpee, pero sí que me lanzara flores?

El de ojos verdes se alzó de hombros y recogió el libro que estaba leyendo cuando Pansy lo había llamado. Se sentó en el sofá y se alzó de hombros sonriendo de lado.

-Te lo merecías, Draco. Te salvé de una. No de dos. Claro que si prometes un beso por cada vez que ...

El rubio se sonrojó.

-Quiero que te calles.

-Y yo quiero que nos casemos pero al parecer ninguno logrará que el otro haga lo que quiere. Por ahora.

Draco se sonrojó, al recordar lo muy coqueto que Potter había estado estos días. el poco tiempo que había estado junto a él.

-Dije que no me casaré contigo.

-Por ahora.

-Potter- gruñó.

-Malfoy...

Ante la guerra de miradas Pansy suspiró y tomó su bolsa.

-Sé que aman mirarse y todo eso, y para ello buscan patéticas excusas pero escuché de Theo que mañana te dan de alta, Draguen- dijo besándolo en la mejilla- así que Potter, ¿Podrías avisarme si algo anda mal con Draco? Tengo que ir a atender algunos negocios y luego volveré. Te lo encargo.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la chica de slytherin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué le pides que me cuide? ¿No se supone que lo odias?

Contrariado Harry asintió.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? -respondió ella. -Draco, lo quieras o no te dejaste enlazar a él. Ya es tu pseudo-esposo. Te ama y ha estado aquí desde que despertaste. Se ducha en el baño de aquí, come contigo, duerme en el sofá junto a tu cama, utiliza la mesilla de ahí para hacer papeleo de trabajo, ven la televisión, platican de quidditch, discuten porque no quieres besarlo pero al final terminan con los labios tan juntos que parece que van a comerse. Luego todo inicia de nuevo- exclamó observando la mirada avergonzada de Draco-él habla de dónde te gustaría vivir, tú hablas de que se vaya y se consiga una novia, que no te importa…

Suspiró

Ustedes tienen una vida más marital de lo que tuviste alguna vez con alguien, así que ¿A quién más puedo pedirle que me diga si te pasa algo malo? A nadie ¿ves?

El rubio gruñó sonrojado y Harry le sonrió a la morena emocionado, porque esta vez, Parkinson estaba sonriendo hacia él y no acribillandolo con la mirada.

Y aceptaba que estaba saliendo.

Saliendo, cuando Draco aceptara que eso es lo que estaban haciendo mientras tonteaban alrededor del otro.

-Gracias por decirlo así de claro.

-De nada.-dijo saliendo-Ya sabes.

-Yo te aviso.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?-gruñó nuevamente pero fue ignorado con la salida de la morena y con Potter subiéndose al sofá.

Draco se sonrojó al quedarse solo con él. De nuevo.

 _Estuvimos estudiando la causa de tu amnesia, Draco. Según Anthony tus exámenes muestran que no fue por el golpe. Tu mente está bien. Cómo no sabíamos que hacer recurimos a Esposito. Creemos que tu enlace con Potter aprovechó tu debilidad para devolver tu mente al momento en que decidiste alejarte de él. Cuando te rechazó. El enlace insistía en que estuvieras a su lado, pero tus sentimientos hacia él y su rechazo, y hacia Blaise, te llevaban a casarte y volver a Francia. Tu enlace no está de acuerdo contigo en dejarlo ir. Te está forzando a aceptarlo, así como el de Potter lo mantiene firme en que eres lo que necesita._

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando._

 _-No es broma. Así que quizá para recuperar esos 4 años, yo diría que tienes que aceptarle. Oficialmente, tú sabes._

 _-¿Oficialmente?_

 _-Una boda, tú sabes._

 _-No tú también._

 _-Hey yo solo te digo cómo está funcionando este enlace en particular._

 _-¿Y si me caso, de la nada me recuperare?_

 _-Es un inicio._

 _-¿Que pasa si escojo a Astoria?_

 _-No lo sé, tú enlace tiene tu terquedad y la de Potter juntos. Eso no es bueno._

 _-Parece que hablas como si tuviéramos un hijo._

 _-Amm…_

 _-Y fuera terrible._

 _-En la edad de los 2 años, quizá…_

 _Draco rió._

 _-Tus sabes, incluso los hijos se acostumbran a las madrastras._

-Potter- exclamó llamándolo y el moreno quitó la vista de su lectura para enfocarla en sus ojos grises. Draco tragó saliva. Sí, ¿por qué no? Se preguntó, escuchando las palabras de Theo en su mente. Él ya había lastimado a Astoria, Harry ya había lastimado a Blaise. Pero lo que más temía era que Harry le lastimara de nuevo porque, Por Merlín, no soportaría que el otro le rechazara nuevamente. Como amigo, como mago, como pareja...

Y sabía que eso era lo único que evitaba tomar, lo que deseó, deseaba con el alma.

-Dime-fue la suave respuesta de Harry.

Solo una, solo una oportunidad. Una oportunidad en la que él se asegurara no podrían dañarle de nuevo. Aceptándolo para siempre o dejándolo marcharse de una vez.

-Yo-apretó con fuerza la sabana en sus puños.-Yo sabía que tu me rechazarías-comenzó y Harry lo miró de manera sorprendida-lo sabía y aún así lo hice. Pensé-dijo sin mirarlo al bajar la cabeza-que no tenía nada que perder. Había perdido a mis padres, mi fortuna, el poder de mi apellido, el amor hacia mi mansión. Si no me rechazabas-lo cual era muy improbable- tendría a la persona de la que me enamoré conmigo. A alguien que no me veía como un mortífago o que consolara mi alma de la manera que mis amigos no podían. Tendría algo mío. Sabía que podrías comprender mis miedos y alejarlos, porque eras San Potter, y de alguna estúpida manera me sentía a salvo cuando estas ahí. Pero también sabía que no lo harías, así que egoístamente te expresé mis sentimientos, para que no tuviera que cargarlo todo yo solo, lo sabías y entonces que fuera una amor no correspondido también era tu culpa. Si tú me decías que no, no habría nada que me retuviera en Londres, podría irme y hacer una nueva vida en Francia, junto con Theo y Pansy. Y como Theo volvió y pudo adaptarse nuevamente aquí, pensé que estaba listo también para volver. Sinceramente lo creí.

Harry pareció tardar un poco al momento de sinceridad de Malfoy. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, ocultando su cara en el hombro del rubio para que no tuviera que verlo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces no lo sé, Harry- susurró ocultándose- pero lo que sea que pasara me hizo odiarte. Te odio tanto como te anhelo y esto me está matando.

El silencio transcurrió mientras ambos analizaban las emociones que el otro producía. Era un enlace físico según Ron. Podían sentir las emociones más fuertes del otro y el dolor físico. Un enlace inicial.

Y Draco estaba triste, pero ya no enojado.

-A mí también me afectó.- Confesó sintiendo por primera vez en días relajarse- Aquel día en que te confesaste no sabía qué responder. Pensé por un momento que era una broma, porque joder, Malfoy, tú solo me veías y querías cruciarme-reprochó oyendo una baja sonrisa divertida que lo hizo sonreír momentáneamente-no quería que Ginny y Hermione lo supieran y te sintieras humillado, no sabía como decirte que había aceptado la propuesta de Ginny el día anterior y cuando te enteraste a palabras de Ginny de que era su novio pude ver tu cara de dolor solo pude decir que lo sentía. Sentía mucho ocasionar ese dolor y no poder corresponderte porque tenía a alguien más y joder, por eso entiendo que no quieras dejar a Astoria y comprendo lo que sentiste aquel día. Y entonces te fuiste y mi primer impulso fue correr tras de tí, solo que no entendí el por qué hasta que luego te fuiste, en medio de una borrachera y luego de semanas de pensar y pensar en ello.

Draco quiso separarse pero el otro no lo dejó.

-Y pensé que nunca regresarías y cuando Blaise me pidió salir, solo pude pensar en que quizá estaba dejando pasar otra gran oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero aun así pensaba mucho en tí, porque sabía que Blaise era tu amigo de Hogwarts y solo verlo me hacía recordarte. Quería corresponderle de la misma forma, de la misma intensidad, me convencí de que podría funcionar para siempre pero esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano de la misma manera. En el momento en que te ví, en que dijiste que eras feliz con Blaise saliendo conmigo, en que ibas a casarte, me sentí engañado, yo solo... no quiero que nos tratemos como extraños, no quiero que le sonrías a los demás y a mi no puedas ni verme, quiero escuchar tus gritos, quiero ver tu sonrisa divertida, quiero que seas tú mismo cuando estás conmigo, cuidarte en tus pesadillas porque yo tengo las mías. No quiero sostener la mano de alguien más cuando quiero sostener la tuya Draco,.puedo hacerte feliz. Lo sé.

Draco asintió.

-Me casaré contigo.

Harry lo miró impactado y luego sonrió.

-Nos casaremos.

-Nos casaremos-repitió.

 **Regla 6. Persevera.**


	7. Regla 7

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **COMO NO ENAMORARSE**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

.

.

Era un sentimiento cálido que hace años no tenía y había sentido por última vez meses antes de su entrada al mundo de los mortífagos, pensó Draco. Era esa sensación de que el mundo era perfecto y no existía en nada en el mundo que pudiera dañarte. No obstante, también era nuevo. Al menos para sus recuerdos. Se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Potter, ser besado por él, recibir sus sonrisas después de todo el tiempo que le fueron negadas.

Hacía sentir a Draco especial y amado, y a Harry, sonreír cada vez más. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, Potter cerró los ojos dejándose arrullar con el subir y bajar del respirar del slytherin y la calidez que proporcionaba el colchón de la cama y el cuerpo junto a él. Draco también lo hizo y sonrió mientras veía las cortinas moverse por el viento, permitiéndose disfrutar de ese silencioso momento.

-Te quiero-musitó Harry suavemente, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que lo refrescaba y de la posición de ambos. Ante la falta de respuesta, se separó y miró al rubio, a través de la leve luz que las velas proveían.

Draco estaba claramente incómodo pero lo miraba por momentos antes de bajar la mirada. como avergonzado. Ante eso, Harry sonrió suavemente y le besó la nariz.

-No tienes que responder, pero me gustaría.

-Lo sé-respondió el slytherin avergonzado y respiró profundo armándose de valor para hablar- Yo también te quiero-susurró.

-También lo sé -susurró.

\- Theodore dijo que mis memorias están ahí, bloqueadas por el enlace. Dijo que probablemente mis memorias volverían cuando aceptara que nos enlazamos.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No lo sé.

Harry suspiró y lo acercó más a él. Le encantaba el chico de Hogwarts y era quien le había atraído desde el principio, pero el hombre al que se había enlazado era el medimago que había vuelto de Francia. Había algo en él, la forma de hablar era distinta, el tono de hablar y su mirada, Merlín, su mirada al verlo fijamente expresaba historia, todo lo que el rubio había superado, revelaba una vida, decisiones... Harry aún recordaba su mirada antes de arrojarlo al sofá. Era un Draco que solo podía pensar en Harry, así como Harry solo podía pensar en él. Este Draco era más sincero y tímido, más fácil de provocar, pero también parecía perdido. Y él no sabía cómo apoyarlo cuando cuatro años de su vida prácticamente no existían para él, pero para los demás si.

-Lamento que no tengas tus memorias al cien, ahora no puedes ejercer tu carrera-expresó ante la falta de palabras.

Draco sonrió de lado disimuladamente.

-Yo no quería ser medimago; cuando Theo dijo que lo era, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¿Entonces por qué ...?

-¿Lo soy? No lo sé. Me siento perdido-comentó mirando el techo.-Es todo tan extraño. La gente viene me da regalos y me sonríe. Incluso Weasley y Granger se veían realmente preocupados.

-Lo estaban.

-El punto es que no debería ser así, ellos deberían seguir odiándome, evitándome como la peste.

-Hermione nunca lo hizo a menos que te lo merecieras. Y Ron-dudó-bueno, él siempre lo hizo desde que naciste por eso es que no notas la diferencia.

Draco carcajeó dándole un golpe.

-Ellos no... Todos los demás. -Mirando la pequeña colección de fotos que le habían mandado, en el albúm sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, suspiró-Me gustaría recordar.

Harry se sintió culpable de haber presionado al rubio de aceptar su propuesta. No tenía porqué hacerlo. No tenía sus memorias. Habían regresado al día en que había decidido marcharse de Inglaterra y ahora era todo lo que tenía: Recuerdos frescos de la guerra, de los juicios, de todo…

Recuerdos de él dándole la espalda.

-Eh, Potter, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio al ver el cambio en la mirada del moreno.

-Debería disculparme por el veriseratum-musitó con voz ahogada.

Draco alzó las cejas ligeramente confundido.

-¿Por mis memorias, o por obligarme a tragar?-preguntó.

-Ambas ¿Estás enfadado?

El rubio lo miró fijamente preguntándose la respuesta ¿Estaba enojado porque lo hayan hecho tragar el veriseratum? ¿Porque lo hayan hecho desahogarse frente a todos? Claro que sí. Eran sentimientos que seguramente le habían costado guardar y le habían consumido por días. Eran personales. Ese tipo de sentimientos que Draco se negaba a compartir, que se tragaba y los trataba de ignorar como si con eso fueran a irse. Suyos y de nadie más. No tenían derecho, ninguno de ellos; y el que menos tenía había sido Potter. Potter era quien había decidido alejar a Draco, Potter era quien había iniciado una relación con Blaise, era quien deseaba la aprobación del rubio para su noviazgo. Su lado slytherin le gritaba que el moreno no tenía derecho alguno sobre ellos porque pese a lo mucho que su estómago lo resintiera, aun así Draco le había dado lo que había querido. Había rechazado a Draco, y Draco no había insistido, había querido la aprobación sobre su noviazgo, y él se la había dado. Había querido que Draco aceptara el compromiso, y lo había hecho. Se sentía como si se moviera a sus hilos….

Y aún así Potter no estaba feliz.

Merlín lo ayudara, porque nunca podía adivinar que era exactamente lo que Potter quería.

Ahora tenía a Draco, sí, pero Draco solo lo tenía a él, y a Pansy y a Theo. La mansión seguramente volvería a ser una tempestad de pesadillas, volvía a desconfiar de las personas como si esperara de un hechizo con tan solo mirar a otro lado. Habían vuelto el miedo, la desconfianza y la inseguridad.

Esos tres no solo lo habían agredido en su trabajo, le habían borrado las memorias y lo habían dejado nuevamente sin algún objetivo en la vida. Draco volvía a ser el chico después de la guerra que no tenía ni idea hacia dónde ir, o qué paso dar…

Pero, de algún modo, parecía que había curado una importante herida que estaba ahí y él no lo sabía. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de cual. Y sobre las memorias, Draco no sabía qué había perdido, así que no podía extrañarlo, aunque también quería recordar, saber quien era, sus negocios, su trabajo, ser alguien...Conocer porque toda esa gente creía amarlo y si realmente le amaban.

Qué era lo que había atraído a Potter, cómo Draco llamó su atención. Por qué se negaba a buscarlo. Estaba tan confundido... y solo encontró una forma de dejar salir ese sentimiento: golpeó la cabeza del Auror con fuerza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Harry quien había visto miles de emociones pasear por los ojos platas y se había perdido tanto en ellos que se olvidó por completo del tema que estaban debatiendo-¿Por qué me pegaste?-preguntó antes de recibir tres golpes más y quejarse tres veces seguidas, también.

-Una fue por rechazarme, maldito tarado-respondió con una mueca de desagrado-la otra fue por salir con Blaise, una más por romper con él y la última por todo lo que me hiciste pasar desde que llegué.-Cuando vio que el moreno puso una expresión adolorida mientras se sobaba, Draco se acercó y le dio un suave beso.-Esta es por quererme.

El moreno masajeó su cabeza, mirándolo con reproche.

-Pero aun así me pegaste.

-Por supuesto que te pegué, cuatro ojos.

-Creí que ya que me querías no me llamarías así.

-Creía que ya me conocías-rió divertido y por su cabeza cruzó qué no había sonreído tanto desde el sepelio de sus padres.

O si, lo había hecho, no lo recordaba.

Sabía que era un error aceptar la propuesta de Harry mientras su memoria aún era joven y proponer que se casaran tan rápidamente, pero se conocía y cuando recuperara sus recuerdos, si lo hacía, lo primero que haría sería huir de él, no podría evitarlo. La única manera de que Harry pudiera encontrarlo, aún si Draco se esfumara, era que se unieran. La única forma en que el auror pudiera saber todo lo que Draco callaba era si sentía lo que él cargaba. Se estaba dando una encerrona a sí mismo, pero si había lastimado a Blaise y Astoria, si iba a estar con el chico que había anhelado desde que conoció en la tienda de túnicas y que gracias a Merlín, por razones que no entendía muy bien, podía tener esta vez, iba a encargarse que su yo del futuro, quién era medimago y había aceptado casarse con alguien más, no interfiriera.

Permítete ser algo egoísta, había dicho Theo ¿Pero cuál era el límite de ese algo? ¿Realmente todo saldría bien? ¿Estos recuerdos permanecerían a pesar de recuperar los otros?

Cuando sus cabellos fueron acariciados sonrió levemente, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar sus ideas; pero esos pensamientos solo lo inundaron más.

¿Y si realmente había una razón de peso, diferente de Blaise, que lo mantenían lejos del moreno? Acercó su cara a la de Harry y besó los labios del moreno, invadiendo su boca, pegándose a él de manera que, aún si el moreno quisiera, no pudiera escaparse. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y fue correspondido de la misma manera, con la misma fuerza.

Sin embargo no era suficiente, nunca lo sería.

-Draco-susurró Harry suavemente pero él siguió besándolo. Sabía lo que el moreno quería aún sin escucharlo. Sus anteriores amantes solían utilizar ese tono para pedirle que no parara, y se preguntó porque Harry pensaría que él querría parar. Sus manos recorrían al otro sin detenerse y por las manos que se aferraban a él, una en su cabello y otra en su espalda, supo que no era el único que necesitaba más. Más besos, más roces, más de todo. Sus magia los envolvía, se entrelazaba, el deseo de ambos se alimentaba de la del otro, la electricidad los recorría... Draco no vio por qué negarse. Potter era suyo ahora, nadie más lo tendría. Aumentó la intensidad del beso y acostó a Harry de espaldas sobre la cama ubicándose sobre él. Recorrió su brazo con sus dedos hasta que entrelazaron las manos y cuando estuvieron unidas las levantó hasta ponerla sobre su cabeza. Un ligero momento de una imagen lo desconcentró.

Había visto esta imagen antes, pensó ¿Dónde? Harry, él, en una cama con sábanas rojas, ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente y una voz sincera y cariñosa diciendo Te amo.

Oh, ya.

El espejo de Oesed.

El enlace le envió impaciencia y rió ligeramente.

-Ansioso, ¿Potter?

-Más quisieras, Malfoy-respondió el gryffindor antes de empujarlo contra él y empezar a besar su clavícula, recorrer su cuello y finalmente encontrar sus labios.

Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que el aire se acabó y se vieron en la necesidad de separarse ligeramente. Las mejillas de Harry estaban ligeramente rojas y era muy probable que las suyas también. Se sonrieron momentáneamente.

-Eso se sintió genial-susurró. Harry asintió.

-Cierto, aunque aún no supera nuestro primer beso.

Draco sonrió altaneramente. Sabía que besaba bien y esperaba que con los años besara mucho mejor. Pansy se lo había dicho, Adrián Pucey, Anthony Goldstein y por supuesto, Terry. Terry especialmente. Acarició el negro cabello del niño que vivió. Bueno, estaba sorprendido. Siempre pensó que se sentiría áspero pero estaba suave. Muy suave.

-¿Fue tan bueno?-preguntó siguiendo con su nuevo entretenimiento. Era hasta divertido.

-Fue el beso más delicioso que me hayan dado-admitió- pero creo que es mejorable.

Aunque pretendía ser halagador, al rubio no le gustó demasiado el comentario. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. ¿Cuántos más habían tocado a Harry? No más de los que te han tocado a ti, escuchó una voz en su cabeza y al ver los ojos verdes mirarlos fijamente y esperando, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué esperaban.

-¿Hey, me vas a contestar?

¿Contestar a qué?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué si pasa algo malo?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes el ceño fruncido-respondió con la intención de señalar con su mano pero cuando hizo el ademán de alzarla notó que ésta seguía unida a la del rubio, y volvió a ubicarla en su posición inicial con una sonrisa que le contagió al rubio. Draco se preguntó si no pesaba demasiado porque Harry no parecía notarlo, es más, parecía realmente cómodo en su posición.

Iba a inclinarse nuevamente cuando de pronto para él, ya no estaban en la cama del hospital, sino en una pequeña sala y Draco tomaba del cuello a Harry tirándolo sobre un sofá verde, gritando y besándolo para después abrir los ojos asustado y separarse.

 _-No puedo. No puedo hacerle esto a Blaise. Es mi amigo y yo...-_

La sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente y dio paso a la confusión, especialmente porque Harry, su Harry, estaba sobre la cama blanca de hace segundos.

-¿Draco?

Separó sus manos de las de Harry y se hizo hacia atrás para quedar sentado en el colchón. Analizó al auror y después de unos momentos se dio cuenta igual al de la imagen que había visto. Exactamente igual.

- _¿Enlazados?¿Se enlazaron frente a mí?¿En mi casa?¿Con un maldito beso?_

Draco jadeó al oír la voz de Blaise. Ese debió ser el momento del enlace... Sintiendo una ligera molestia en la cabeza cerró los ojos. No podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? Theo había dicho que tenía que aceptar a Harry para obtener sus memorias, pero era una mera posibilidad y no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaría. Es más, Draco jamás creyó que pasaría. Tenía un poco de esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

Pero estaba pasando.

 _-¿Visitarlos?¿Otra vez?-se quejó Pansy leyendo la lechuza de Blaise-No quiero ir ahí de nuevo. Theo tampoco y tú no deberías ir, es la cuarta vez en estas dos semanas._

 _-Ha preparado la comida._

 _-Y la vez pasada había rentado una película, antes de esa había traído un pastel de una pastelería carísima, y antes de esa, quería mostrarte su colección de snitches…_

 _Draco suspiró comprendiendo el punto de su amiga._

 _-Pansy, por favor. Quizá podrías acompañarme, así verías…_

 _-No quiero ver a ese traidor de Blaise._

 _-No considero que sea una traición que salga con Potter, él no lo sabía, nunca se lo dije._

 _Pansy titubeó._

 _-Potter no deja de mirarte._

 _-Es cierto, pero no es de la manera que tú crees._

 _-ES de la manera que yo creo.-Insistió sus amiga pero Draco estaba tan cerrado a la idea qué pudiera ser atractivo para Potter, que negó y se colocó su abrigo. El mismo abrigo que tenía cuando arrojó a Potter contra el sillón._

 _-No pienso interponerme entre Blaise y Potter, Pansy. Puedo hacerlo-o creía que podía._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?_

 _-No lo sé, Draco. Creo que lo mejor sería que te alejaras de ellos._

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry al verlo quedarse quieto. Había abierto los ojos y ahora miraba un punto pero a la vez no lo hacía. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en algo, como si estuviera pensando, pero su boca estaba entreabierta en una expresión de ligera confusión.-¿Draco, qué pasa?- preguntó de nuevo, pero la mirada plateada siguió mirando a la nada. -¡Draco!-llamó nuevamente poniendo las manos en los hombros del rubio.

 _-Estoy harto de esto, Draco-dijo Theo entrando a su oficina-Qué diablos pasa contigo, estás tan distraído que casi le recomiendas a un paciente alérgico algo que lo mate._

 _Draco suspiró fuertemente y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Necesitaba confesar, dejarlo salir antes de que lo consuma. No sabía porque este sentimiento llegaba con tanta fuerza que no podía controlarlo. Sentía que iba a enloquecer._

 _-Me besé con Potter y necesito más._

 _-¿Hiciste qué?_

El rubio tragó saliva y sujetó su cabeza sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en ella. Pronto las pequeñas punzadas se volvieron agujas penetrando su cabeza. Cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor y gritó cuando su cerebro sintió una presión tan fuerte que parecía que alguien intentara aplastar su cráneo.

 _-Oh cierto, tu oficina está en la cuarta planta-Mencionó Theo mientras lo guiaba por San Mungo. Subieron al elevador y Draco lo miró alzando la ceja._

 _-¿En daños provocados por hechizos?-Preguntó._

 _-Si._

 _-¿Un medimago especializado en criaturas mágicas en daños provocados por hechizos?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Vas a ocupar mi ex-oficina. Ahora soy jefe de planta y es la única disponible._

 _Caminando detrás de él, Draco suspiró, y siguió a su amigo. En el camino una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Ambos se pararon para no interrumpir el camino de la persona que salía, quien resultó ser la amiga del héroe del mundo mágico._

 _-¿Malfoy?_

 _-Granger_

 _-Medimaga Granger, le presento a nuestro nuevo medimago del área de Criaturas Mágicas. Draco Malfoy._

Más dolor. Un grito.

 _-París es fabuloso-gritó Pansy maravillada por la vista desde la torre Eiffel-¿No lo creen?_

 _Draco y Theo asintieron._

 _-Es una buena ciudad para iniciar de cero-concordó Theo cubriéndose la cara ligeramente con su bufanda. Estaba congelado donde estaban y las mejillas de Pansy estaban ligeramente rojas. Draco no dudaba que las suyas y las de Theo estuvieran iguales._

 _-Y el mundo no nos mira fijamente-siguió la morena- Nadie lo hace. Es maravilloso ser libre al fin._

 _Draco asintió ampliando su sonrisa._

 _-Libre- repitió. Libre de pesadillas, de juicios, de insultos, de sueños y de amores pasados. Ellos eran iguales a otras personas…_

 _Si, era maravilloso…_

 _-¿No lo creen?-siguió su amiga, - aquí podremos ser lo que queramos._

-¿Draco? ¡¿Draco?!

 _Tus memorias están ahí Draco..._

Sujetó fuertemente sus sienes.

 _Estuvimos estudiando la causa de tu amnesia..._

Sentía que le estaban partiendo la cabeza.

 _Tu enlace no está de acuerdo contigo en dejarlo ir..._

Por Merlín, que alguien lo ayudara, suplicó antes de gritar.

 _-¿Has tenido una pesadilla, Pansy?-preguntó Draco desde su escritorio, viéndola parada en la puerta. Tenía un pijama de color rosa de tirantes y pantalones cortos, y había abrazado un oso enorme de peluche._

 _-Si._

 _-Puedes dormir aquí-mencionó cerrando su libro y dirigiéndose a su armario para sacar otra cobija, la cual ofreció a su acompañante- Sé que te sientes algo insegura cuando alguno de nosotros estamos fuera y Theo se ha ido a ese curso. Espero que esté bien._

 _Pansy asintió._

 _-Está ese chico…_

 _-¿Quién Andrew?-preguntó pensando en quien ella llamaba 'Próximo señor Nott'- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Hace feliz a Theo._

 _-Lo sé. Quién diría que alguien podría hacer sonreír de esa manera a Theodore._

 _Cuando la morena se acomodó en la cama, Draco apagó la luz de la lámpara de mesa y decidió dormir también._

 _-Descansa, Pansy._

 _La chica se acercó más a él y asintió._

 _-También tú. Gracias Draco, no sé qué haría sin ustedes dos…_

 _-No tendrás que averiguarlo-le juró._

.

 _Pansy frunció el ceño._

 _-Y me dijo que era mi culpa por no poder...- se interrumpió enrojeciendo._

 _Draco alzó la ceja cuando Theo dejó salir una risita._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó-¿No poder qué?_

 _El slytherin miró a Pansy divertido._

 _-Si, ¿no poder que, Pansy?_

 _Draco ni se enteraba._

 _-No he podido acostarme con él, Draco._

 _La cara de Draco se tornó ligeramente roja._

 _-Oh_

 _-Sí-contestó Theo-Oh. Pansy, te recuerdo que aunque Draco es bisexual y yo prefiero salir con chicos este no es nuestro punto, nosotros somos chicos. Lo que tú necesitas es una amiga con quien hablar de esas cosas como la re…_

 _-¡Cállate!-gritó Pansy sonrojada. Draco asintió._

 _-Entonces, ¿terminaron?-preguntó el rubio queriendo cambiar de tema_

 _Ella bajó la mirada._

 _-Si, y ahora no podré ir a la reunión de parejas._

 _Draco alzó la mano._

 _-Yo puedo ir._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Claro-dijo Draco-Lo peor que puede pasar es que encuentre alguien que me guste porque todos ahí son novios o novias de alguien._

 _Pansy se acercó a golpear su cabeza, y Draco y Theo rieron divertidos._

 _-Ok. Ok. Nada de engañarte en tu cara._

.

-Me duele-gruñó Draco, sujetando las manos de Harry- Me duele mucho.

.

.

 _Draco y Pansy estaban mirando la ciudad de París de noche desde la torre Eiffel._

- _¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos y tú brincabas de felicidad porque dijiste que éramos libres?- preguntó el rubio, apoyando su mano en la malla que evitaba que cayeran al vacío._

 _La morena asintió._

 _-Creo que al fin lo soy._

 _Los ojos verdes de la chica se enfocaron en los grises y después de segundos, en los que el viento movía su ropa, se sonrieron._

 _-Eso es realmente bueno. No deberías castigarte eternamente por lo que pasó en la guerra._

 _-No me refería a eso. Siempre dices que estar solo, aferrarme a él, es mala idea pero ahora estoy listo para volver a enamorarme, Pansy, y me honraría que, si no te molesta, reconsideraras tu petición de hace un año._

 _Ella enrojeció ligeramente._

 _-Yo...-dijo ignorando los latidos de su corazón-Me gustas Draco, aún lo haces-confesó valientemente tal como lo dijo unos meses antes de que Draco se le confesara a Harry. Y en lugar de la mirada apenada de esa vez, Draco dejó sus ojos brillar mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro._

 _-También me gustas Pansy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

.

Era él, era el hombre que había olvidado que era tratando de regresar. Así había llegado a ser quien era…. renunciando a su amor adolescente. Miles de imágenes lo invadieron a la vez y las voces de Pansy y Theo diciendo miles de palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido en el cerebro de Draco.

-Déjame inconsciente- le pidió al moreno en su límite de dolor- Desmayame y llama a Theo. Está en la cuarta planta. Es el Jefe de planta-dijo a través del dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hazlo!

Harry asintió y lo apuntó con la varita. Draco sintió que lo invadía la oscuridad.

 _-¿Qué opinas de Potter, Blaise?-preguntó observando el partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff desde las gradas. El moreno de lentes parecía tener problemas para encontrar la snitch, así que no había mucho que hacer para Draco. Era un día ventoso, así que no se escuchaba mucho su voz para los demás, a menos que estuvieran cerca - ¿Por qué crees que la gente se enamora con él con facilidad?- preguntó sujetando su cabello que, al igual que su bufanda, se movía con brusquedad_

 _-No lo sé, la verdad es que…_

-Harry Potter no vale la pena-completó entendiendo que lo que había visto eran parte de sus recuerdos perdidos.

El mundo se apagó mientras ojos verdes lo miraban dolido.

.

Un sueño…

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Theodore, y la mirada aliviada que complementaba su sonrisa. Se sentó lentamente en el colchón y observó la mirada de su amigo, la cual no comprendía del todo.

-Draco, dime- pidió Theo- ¿Qué ha pasado?-Ante la falta de respuesta insistió-¿Draco?

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Alucinaciones? No estoy seguro-respondió mirando hacia los muebles frente a él y la pared blanca con una ventana que dejaba ver que era de mañana. Su cabeza se sentía como el día que se había emborrachado y había despertado en casa de un muggle desconocido-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Pansy?

-¿Buenos recuerdos o malos?-preguntó inseguro el medimago ignorando las otras preguntas.

-No lo sé-respondió moviendo el mechón de cabello que liberaba su vista-Solo vi eso, pequeñas escenas. Pansy diciéndome que dejara de ver a Blaise, tú regañandome por casi matar a alguien alérgico, Granger apareciendo tras una puerta, Blaise diciéndome que Potter no valía la pena.

-Pero eso fue en el colegio-mencionó confundido el medimago, porque los últimos recuerdos le pertenecían a la versión mayor de Draco, mientras que el último era de su versión estudiante, con recuerdos que se suponía, ni siquiera había perdido. Levantó su varita hacia él y exclamó.-Memoria vestigium.

-Lo sé- agregó Draco, con tono cansado, mientras observaba la cinta blanca alrededor de su cabeza.-No sé de dónde saqué lo demás.

Pero Theodore Nott no le estaba poniendo toda su atención porque el espacio gris en un tramo, que indicaba la pérdida de recuerdos, había disminuido y un considerable blanco ocupaba su lugar.

 _-Select a saeculo_ \- invocó y pequeñas marcas de luz invadieron la tira señalando divisiones. El nuevo espacio blanco marcaba exactamente una división más que la que originalmente poseía Draco al momento en que despertó después de que Granger y él le salvaran la vida.

-¿Qué es eso?¿Qué haces?

El medimago cerró su mano en un puño pensativo y lo miró analíticamente, entonces le levantó la barbilla.

-Draco, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Draco lo miró confundido.

-21-y entonces entrecerró los ojos.-¿Tienes puesta una bata de medimago de San Mungo?

Theodore abrió la boca ligeramente.

-¿Veintiuno?

 _¿El espacio lleno eran sus memorias de los 17 a los 21 años?_

Draco ladeó la cabeza ligeramente

-Veintiuno. No me respondiste.

-Claro que tengo una bata de San Mungo, soy un medimago de San Mungo igual que tú-expresó ganando tiempo. Tenía que hablar con Anthony de esto. Con Esposito. Con el mismo ministro si era necesario.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó de mal humor el rubio-¿Por qué habría de ser un medimago en San Mungo?

-¿Para salvar gente?-preguntó el otro con un poco de ironía para mantener su mente funcionando. Por Merlín, la mente de Draco había avanzado demasiado en una noche.

-¿A los de Inglaterra?-ironizó esta vez Draco-Claro. ¿Por qué no Francia? Vivo en Francia.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Draco alzó las cejas como si cuestionara el estado mental de su amigo pero al ver el rostro serio de éste, frunció la ceja como siempre que pensaba lo hacía. Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá y sin haber sido descubierto por Draco, observaba todo ansiosamente.

-¿Que ocurre Draco?

-No puedo pensar muy bien, estoy algo ansioso. No puedo controlarla. Es raro, manejar la ansiedad es mi fuerte. Me está enloqueciendo.

Theodore tomó nota mental de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Pansy y yo. De compras en la nueva boutique del Marie, nos dimos un beso y ella mencionó que mi boca sabía a chocolate. La de ella sabía a Fresa.

Theo sonrió.

-Es porque siempre compraban esos sabores. Y luego se besaban más de lo recomendable.

-Pansy también dijo algo de besarte para completar el sabor a napolitano-añadió Draco divertido; y Theo hizo una mueca.

-Ustedes dos siempre fueron demasiado abiertos con sus pensamientos. Pese que no estaría molesto con besarte, ciertamente no quiero besar a Pansy.

Una carcajada salió del rubio.

-Espera, ¿dijiste comprábamos?¿En pasado?

-Si, en pasado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Theodore? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Has estado aquí desde el golpe Draco. Estabas estable y al parecer tu cabeza empezó a doler. Potter me llamó después de que te dejó inconsciente.

-¿Potter?-preguntó Draco- ¿Harry Potter?

-Si, Harry Potter-respondió Nott con paciencia, porque no sabía si Draco conservaba las memorias que creó desde que despertó hasta el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué él?-preguntó en un tono que solo Pansy y Theo podían llamar quebrado.

-Porque se estaban besando, y al parecer de pronto te separaste y te empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿No es cierto, Harry?

El medimago usó el nombre del auror sólo porque sabía que aunque Draco lo mirara con sorpresa e incredulidad, sabría qué Theo decía la verdad sobre Potter.

-Si.

Cuando volteó a la dirección de la que vino la voz, Draco supo que había descubierto la fuente de sus emociones. Potter se veía ansioso, pero también determinado ¿Determinado a qué?, se preguntaron los instintos de Draco, preparándolo para saltar y alejarse de él en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-le preguntó al medimago, quien se sacudió el cabello con cansancio.

-Es tu prometido y estás enlazado a él. Estaban.. bueno, no quiero saber qué estaban haciendo.

El rubio lo miró espantado.

-¿Es mi qué?

-Tu prometido, Draco. Se van a casar.

-Eso no es posible, yo estoy saliendo con Pansy.

El medimago puso cara de dolor.

-Sabes, creo que sería mejor que utilizaras legeremancia con él. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?

Él asintió.

-Aquí-mencionó Theo pasándole su varita-Adelante.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Yo...-titubeó antes de levantar su varita contra Harry; porque si lo que él creía era real, bueno, estaba en problemas.

-Vamos Malfoy-respondió Harry secamente, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio para alentarlo a hacer el hechizo-hazlo.

El rostro inseguro de Draco, distinto al de hace días, disminuyó la ira de Harry que surgió cuando Draco mencionó que salía con Pansy. Suspiró y miró al rubio con más delicadeza, mientras observaba su expresión. Su rostro era menos expresivo, menos vulnerable. Había perdido a ese chico que se sonrojaba fácilmente y algo dentro de él se enojó por eso. Draco le devolvió la mirada, como si sólo hubiera necesitado un momento para recomponerse, antes de alzar la varita y pronunciar el hechizo.

- _Legeremens_

Las memorias de Potter le invadieron una por una y a medida que lo hicieron, y llegaron a la última escena, su rojo se volvió rojo escarlata. Especialmente cuando sintió de primera mano la necesidad de Harry de que hicieran el amor. El amor... Por Merlín. Bajó la varita y ocultó su rostro con sus manos. Ante su reacción, Harry miró a Nott, quien se alzó de hombros.

-Draco-susurró liberando sus rostros y notando su mirada avergonzada- ¿Todo está bien?

Draco rió irónicamente.

-Potter, te propuse matrimonio...-respondió.

-Lo hiciste. Y eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Supongo que tienen que hablar, -interrumpió el medimago presente al verlos mirarse sin hablar-y dado que perdiste las últimas semanas supongo también que habrás olvidado nuestra conversación. Le comentaré esto a Anthony y entonces les daré una nueva conclusión.

Draco miró a Theodore confundido.

-¿Nueva?

-Ya te había dicho algo de eso antes. Si estoy en lo correcto mediante más aceptes a Potter más regresaran tus memorias- Lo ideal sería decirlo esta vez frente a Potter por si lo olvidas nuevamente al llenar aún más tu tela de memoria.

-Entonces,- preguntó el héroe- ¿de qué se trata?

-Bien-comenzó Theo- la tela de memoria de Draco…

Una explicación, un dolor de cabeza y casi una hora después de que Theo se fuera, Draco se miró en el espejo sintiendo una especie de dejavu. Veintiún años, esa era la edad de su mente. Su cuerpo tenía físicamente veinticuatro. Su cabello era más largo que lo que recordaba y no había subido de peso. Se veía bien, admitió. Seguía siendo atractivo pero había algo distinto. No podía explicarlo.

Era algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿En qué piensas, Draco?-preguntó Harry en voz baja, tranquila, y él no supo en qué momento Potter se había acercado lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara sin que lo notase. Aunque Theo ya les había hablando del enlace y Draco estaba digiriendo esas noticias, el hecho de tener de cerca a Potter de pronto era demasiado nuevo, y demasiado fuerte para su corazón, analizó mientras se sobresaltaba.-Tranquilo-continuó el moreno al verlo tensarse.

-No entiendo cómo llegamos a este punto-respondió intentando controlar su respiración.-Merlín, Potter ¿quieres matarme de un susto?

Harry se alzó de hombros y se metió una galleta en la boca, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo fijamente. Draco suspiró, intentando ignorar su mirada, y guardó más cosas en el baúl que le dio Harry.

-Esas no son mis túnicas-mencionó al ver unas túnicas colgadas en el pequeño armario junto a las suyas.

-Lo sé. Son mías.- Respondió, bajándolas para meterlas en su propio baúl.

-¿Es que vives aquí?

-Curioso que tu manera de pensar no cambie del todo conforme pasan los años. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que viste en mi mente ?

Draco se esforzó en pensar, había visto la mente del moreno y habían cosas que no concordaban con sus recuerdos. Era como si ahora Draco supiese que a los 20 Potter le quería pero si buscaba fielmente no había nada que dijera lo contrario, porque Draco sabía que a los 20 estaba en Francia, que a los 20 su pareja era Pansy, que a los 20 entró a la facultad de Paris para tener algo que hacer y consiguió algo de dinero vendiendo pociones. Por supuesto, podía verse a sí mismo besando a Potter, riendo con él, peleando porque estuviera en la habitación, pero era el hombre de 24 años, su cuerpo. No lo sentía como haber vivido de primera mano, solo como si hubiera sido un espectador.

-Me rechazaste-dijo mirando los ojos verdes y su dueño bufó.

-Nunca olvidas esa parte.-reclamó-Pero sí el resto de nosotros.

-Es porque no hubo un nosotros, no estás en mi historia. Tú estabas con Weasley y yo empecé a salir con Pansy. Esos son mis reales 20.

Harry tuvo que admitir que el slytherin tenía razón.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero no me olvidaste-respondió tirándose sobre la cama.

Draco lo miró extrañado.

-Quizá, pero soy feliz-respondió y ante sus palabras se sintió tonto-Era feliz a los 21.-Aclaró-Todo era fácil. Y de alguna manera siempre que apareces mi vida se jode.

-Eras menos arisco a los 17, decías las cosas de una forma menos grosera pero das a entender lo mismo.

-Acababa de perder a mis padres, de ser juzgado, todo el mundo me odiaba, el chico que me gustaba me rompió el corazón y tenía decenas de muertes en mi consciencia. No estaba en mi mejor momento. Sin embargo a los 21 tenía una novia, una escuela, amigos y un hogar. Puedo permitirme ser arisco sí quiero.

Harry suspiró.

-Lo sé. No necesitas recordarmelo ¿Necesitas algo?-respondió poniéndose de pie- Pronto te darán de alta. Parkinson ya debe estar por venir-susurró para sí mismo con pesar.

Esa fue la palabra mágica para Draco, quien dejó lo que hacía para prestarle atención, por fin, a Harry.

-¿Pansy?

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado de nuevo. Pansy me dijo que le avisara si te pasaba algo, pero me asusté tanto que se me olvidó.

Draco hizo recuento de las memorias de Potter y las suyas propias. Ah sí, lo hizo.

-Bueno-añadió Harry entrelazando una mano a la del rubio-Vayámonos, dejemos que Nott que la tranquilice un rato, tengo algo que quiero que hagamos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

Harry sonrió traviesamente y miró al rubio, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando sintió los nervios de Draco ante su acto. Aprovechó para robarle un beso, que hizo jadear suavemente a Draco.

-Vamos a comprar unos anillos de compromiso. Quizá elijamos los de matrimonio.

El slytherin se atragantó con su saliva.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo serán los anillos? Me gustaría que fueran de plata los de compromiso y luego en la ceremonia sean de oro ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No me refería a los anillos.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó encogiendo tanto su maleta como la de Draco y las metió en sus bolsillos. El rubio frunció el ceño pero lo dejó ser.

-¿De verdad vas a casarte conmigo?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa pero Draco seguía con una cara desconfiada.

-Quiero que me digas porqué quieres casarte conmigo-ordenó y a Harry le recordó al Draco Malfoy que conocía en Hogwarts, con ese tonito de _exijo esto y exijo lo otro_.

Pero tan irónico como era, ahora le parecía adorable.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho, y ya lo habías visto-respondió quitando el cabello que caía en la frente del Slytherin- Te quiero-musitó esta vez sin enojo y dulcemente. Luego se arrodilló frente a él y besó su mano.- Draco, me gustas, y yo te gusto, así que ya que nos queremos y estamos enlazados , deberíamos casarnos.

El rostro de Draco no parecía afectado, pero Harry podía sentir los latidos de su corazón un poco más alterados.

-¿Y qué si...?

-No pienses en lo mismo, Draco. Todo está bien. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tú aceptaste. Me pediste que me casara contigo y acepté. Está bien, Draco-susurró abrazándolo- está bien.

-Esto no es justo-reprochó el rubio.-Es tan injusto...

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio en respuesta. Sabía que dijo que lucharía contra su personalidad de 24 años, pero al parecer tendría que luchar con el de 21, 22 y 23 también. Y tendría que confesarse a cada uno de ellos y convencerlos de que lo quería.

-¿Que es injusto?

-La forma en que sabes como hablar para convencerme.

Harry se separó de él.

Espera…

-Lo recuerdas-exclamó triunfante-¡En realidad lo recuerdas!- con toda la energía bullendo de él, tomó a Draco y lo levantó entre sus brazos, para girarlo una vez. Ante esto, Draco se tensó y gritó, sujetándose con fuerza en él.

-No hagas eso. No sé de qué hablas-añadió intentando mirar a otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él, pero no podía hacerlo porque para su decepción sus ojos querían seguir viendo a Harry y sus mejillas se habían teñido de color rojo.

-Eres un maldito, lo sabes-añadió bajando al rubio nuevamente y golpeándolo en el brazo con su puño; haciendo que el romance se esfumara-TÚ sabes que no miento. Y no es porque esté en mis memorias y las hayas leído. También está en las tuyas.

Draco se tiró sobre la cama.

-Agg. De acuerdo, sé que fueron reales-admitió- Son como pequeñas partes que no deberían estar ahí porque para mí no he cumplido los 24 años que tenía cuando nos besamos, y estoy seguro que no estuviste conmigo a los 20. Pero sé que pasaron porque puedo vernos a ti y a mí en la cama, así que si, podría decirse que lo recuerdo-se alzó de hombros, y por alguna razón la cara ofendida de Potter lo hizo reír. Un beso lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, Harry parado frente a él. Seguramente estaban en esa etapa donde deseaban besarse sin parar, porque ya había recibido al menos 8 besos desde que despertó y no se había resistido. Bueno, Potter estaba jodidamente sexy, pensó, mucho más que en Hogwarts o en sus inicios de auror y él no iba a negarse.

-Tú-susurró Harry besándolo.- Eres tan cruel. Jugando conmigo. -Se interrumpió y lo besó de nuevo. -Y aún así me tienes entre tus dedos…

-Tú eres quién es cruel-respondió Draco separándose.- Manejándome a tu antojo…

-Vamos por los anillos-susurró el moreno regresándolo a la realidad.- No puedo esperar más. Necesito que seas mío.

-Vale- respondió el slytherin. Para qué negarse. Terminaría haciendo lo que el de ojos esmeralda quisiera.

Porque en el fondo esa era la manera de amar de Draco.

.

Este no era el Draco molestoso de Hogwarts, tampoco el totalmente sincero de 17 años. No era el francés educado medimago de 24. El Malfoy de los 21 años estaba en la etapa de vivir la vida y hacer las cosas que se gustaran, observó Harry al verlo llamar la atención por el Callejón Diagon mientras observaba las tiendas con emoción.

-Buenos días, Sanador Malfoy-interrumpió su caminata una niña y Draco la miró un poco confundido. Era cierto, se suponía que era un medimago.

-Buenos días…

-Lauren.

-Buenos días, Lauren-exclamó con cariño.

-Parece de buen humor-expresó felizmente la pequeña mientras su madre se acercaba a él.

-Lo estoy.

-Sanador Malfoy-mencionó la mayor haciendo una breve inclinación al rubio- No esperaba verlo pronto. ¿Se siente mejor? Oí rumores de que se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba hospitalizado.

Draco asintió.

-Estoy mejor, gracias-dijo sonriendo hacia la mujer, mientras ésta miraba a Harry extrañada. Debía ser porque... mmm no lo recordaba. ¿Sería por su enemistad de antes? Al ver que la mirada de ella pasó a sus manos enlazadas, añadió sonrojado-Oh sí, él es Harry Potter. Mi prometido.

La mujer jadeó.

-¿Su prometido?

-Así es.

-Yo creí, bueno. Usted me habló de la señorita Greengrass y... No es de mi incumbencia-dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza-Solo quería agradecerle nuevamente por salvar a mi hija. Hasta luego, medimago Malfoy-expresó tomando la mano de su hija y sonriendo.- Felicidades a ambos.

-Gracias- expresaron a la vez y se miraron divertidos.

-¿Así que soy... un gran medimago?

-El mejor en Criaturas Mágicas, aunque no sé como esa niña estuvo a tu cuidado.

-Es mitad veela-respondió Draco.-Su madre es una veela completa.

-¿En serio?

El rubio asintió.

-No me preguntes cómo lo sé, no tengo idea.

Harry asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿tu prometido?

-Si dices que no lo eres, volveré a Pansy. O a Astoria.

Harry arrugó la nariz y lo miró enfadado.

-Merlín Potter. Es broma, eres un amargado-hizo notar, observando cómo los rumores empezaban a expandirse al verlos interactuar- Recuerdo que Pansy aprobó esta situación, o creo que lo hizo.-Agregó alzándose de hombros.

-Ajam...-Murmuró Harry y el slytherin sonrió de lado.

-En serio ¿Dónde compraremos los anillos?

-Con Madam Rosalie…

-No la conozco.

-Es nueva en el área. Por cierto, sobre tu anillo-mencionó, deteniendo los pasos de ambos y señalando su anillo de compromiso anterior. el cual Draco tenía en su mano.

-Oh, es cierto-recordó el medimago. Por alguna razón parecía muy acostumbrado a la sensación de que estuviera ahí que lo olvidaba.

Momentos después que Theo se había ido y Potter dijo algo de ir por café, había visto el anillo en su mano preguntándose por qué tenía una argolla en su dedo pero una parte de él le decía que esa duda había sido aclarada antes. Es verdad, se había dicho al recordar las memorias de Potter y verse a sí mismo hablando con el Jefe de Aurores sobre su accidente. Estaba comprometido con Astoria. Y aún así había aceptado la propuesta de Harry. Mejor aún, había hecho su propia propuesta, entonces... ¿por qué no se había quitado el anillo?

-¿Vas a conservarlo?

Negando, Draco miró el anillo y lo retiró de su mano. No tenía caso tenerlo ¿cierto? No cuando no pensaba mantener la promesa de respetarlo. No cuando Harry, se dijo sintiéndose raro, quería comprar un anillo para ambos.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry ante el silencio-No tenías que quitarlo solo porque lo mencioné. Comprendo que en realidad…

-Lo haré-interrumpió- Hablaré con ella cuando tenga 24, si Theo tiene razón. Así podré disculparme apropiadamente.

-Quizá quieras…

-Vayamos por los anillos, Potter-motivó, haciéndolo continuar su camino y siguiéndolo después de que éste asintiera y empezase a caminar. Sabía que el moreno quería decir 'Quizá quieras que nos casemos cuando vuelvas a tus 24 años.' Y aunque Draco no estaba seguro de nada quería seguir el plan que había formulado. Era un plan totalmente slytherin contra él mismo e iba a terminar esa encerrona por su yo menor. No quería darse la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Quería ser feliz y que cuando volviera a los 24 años se sintiera como ahora, sabiendo que el héroe del Mundo Mágico le quería y sintiéndose merecedor de ese cariño. Los problemas con Blaise y Astoria seguirían ahí para ese día; pero ellos dos estaban enlazados y hasta él sabía que se necesitaba amor para ello. Y si iba a vivir sintiendo las emociones de Potter toda su vida, quería estar junto a él y ser quien las provocase.

No le había mentido a Pansy. Estaba listo para enamorarse de nuevo, así sea de la misma persona.

Eso era lo que había pasado con él, podía apostar. De pronto verse abordado por el supuesto amor de una persona que antes había rechazado el suyo, que salía con su mejor amigo, que había alterado su al parecer buen compromiso, le había asustado. Pero si ese amor tenía bases, si podía extrañar cosas, si podía aprender tal como lo hizo con Pansy...

Si se daba la oportunidad de tener una relación, de conocer al moreno- fuera de el impuesto enlace- como deseó desde el principio…

 _Quizá todo estaría bien al final._

-Potter-dijo deteniéndose y cuando Harry se volteó, Draco supo que nunca se arrepentiría de su siguiente decisión.

-¿Si?

-Después de comprar los anillos, tengamos nuestra primera cita.

El auror se congeló.

-¿Dijiste cita?

-Ajá.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-repitió y Draco se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

-Quiero, si tu quieres.

Harry sonrió feliz y tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos le dio un beso. Beso que, a pesar de todas las miradas posadas en ellos, Draco correspondió con una sonrisa; porque Potter había sido desde el principio, desde el primer día que le conoció, lo que Draco más deseaba.

Y ahora que él era lo que más deseaba el otro, Draco no podía encontrar un lugar más perfecto que este.

-Quiero-susurró Harry- No sabes cuanto lo quiero.

.

 **Regla 7. Encuentra sus defectos y virtudes.**


	8. Regla 8

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

 **.**

Ron rodó los ojos,y Hermione sonrió, cuando Harry dejó salir un nuevo suspiro y sonrío nuevamente.

-Basta, Harry.

Su amigo rió y dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano al escuchar a su amigo, antes de dirigirle una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Ron. Es solo, Draco está feliz. Puedo sentirlo. Él se siente… -se sonrojó- enamorado.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-preguntó curioso el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo sabes que es él y no tú?

Harry suspiró.

-Lo sé, es cálido y viene con diversión. Yo no me siento divertido en este momento.

-Tienes una sonrisa boba en el rostro, Harry.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en su primera cita, a pesar de que no había visto a Draco en cuatro días. Habían ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante, y luego de eso Harry lo había llevado al cine. Como aún no cerraban, fueron al parque de atracciones y más tarde, casi al amanecer, se habían besado un buen rato en la puerta de la casa de Nott, donde el rubio pasaría las primeras semanas para seguir bajo la vigilancia de su amigo.

El día había terminado cuando Nott gritó a su amigo que entrara de una buena vez, para que él pudiera ir a dormir y Pansy dejara de gritar que dejaran de comerse. Draco había reído divertido al escucharlo y se había separado de él con las mejillas sonrojadas, antes de despedirse. Como Harry atrapó su mano y se miraron por minutos, Parkinson salió y les advirtió que si su amigo no entraba pronto iba a besar al moreno. Draco, jugando, le invitó a hacerlo, pero cuando Pansy caminó hacia él y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, para terror de Harry, se puso rojo y le lanzó varios incarcerous a la chica; quién abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de caer al piso. Así fue como Harry se quedó ahí parado fuera de la mansión de los Nott, observando como Draco arrastraba a Pansy a la puerta, mientras esta pataleaba y exigía que al menos la levitara.

Había sido divertido, admitió.

Había sido perfecto.

Especialmente cuando Draco volteó nuevamente hacia él y le sonrió.

-Vas a gastarte el oxígeno de la habitación, colega.-Se quejó el pelirrojo y Harry sonrió avergonzado mientras veía a la ventana, en espera de la siguiente lechuza. Draco le escribía pequeños mensajes al día y Harry las respondía enseguida. Entonces llegaba otro, y él la respondía, y podían pasarse así todo el día. Por supuesto, las respuestas de Draco podían tardar horas, ya que estaba tratando de volver a ejercer como medimago, aún sin todas sus memorias.

Harry, secretamente, admiraba eso de Draco. Perderse y volverse a encontrar una y otra vez.

-No lo molestes, Ron-le llamó la atención Hermione- Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelves a trabajar? Veo que estás poniéndote al día con los pendientes.

Ron dejó de hablar, pero cuando ella alzó el libro en sus manos y comenzó a leer nuevamente, le lanzó miradas y gestos a Harry, en una imitación burlona. Harry no sabía si sonrojarse aún más o enojarse, así que optó por lo segundo y le lanzó a su amigo el objeto más cercano a su mano, un cenicero. No sabía porque tenía uno en casa ya que no fumaba, pero supuso que se veía bien y usualmente lo llenaba de dulces.

-Déjame en paz-gruñó y enfocó su mirada en la taza de té que hace segundos tomaba-¿Qué decías Mione?

-Hermione-corrigió ella con tono cansado.-Te preguntaba si ya casi acaban tus vacaciones

Harry rió.

-¿Qué vacaciones?

Con un gesto ofendido, Hermione lo miró y después miró a su amigo, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Has estado faltando a tu trabajo sin explicaciones?-preguntó tal como si estuviera regañando a su hijo por escaparse de clases y una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó a Harry; la cual lo delató totalmente a pesar de sus siguientes palabras.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo, pero lo cierto era que sí.

-¿Y cómo es que no te han despedido?

-Seamus me debe miles de favores así que ha estado haciendo el trabajo por mí.

-¿Y cuando Seamus está ocupado?

-Dean lo hace.

-¿Y cuando...?

-Cuando él está ocupado lo hace Ginny, -interrumpió su pregunta- y cuando no lo hace Ginny lo hace Kim, y si Kim está ocupada lo hace Jack, y si él no puede tiene que pedirle a Jimmy que lo cubra.

-Vale-interrumpió ella-Tienes una línea de esclavos que hacen todo por ti. No sé porque no me sorprende.

-Esclavos no-corrigió él- deudores con ganas de pagar.-Ella lo miró como si no lo creyese pero tomó un gran trago de té, sabiendo que debía volver pronto a su castigo, ordenando los miles de historiales médicos del hospital. Miró a Ron, quien estaba suspendido temporalmente pero pareciera estar feliz de por fin tener vacaciones, y se apresuró a comer más galletas antes de que él se lo terminara.

-¿Y que con la apariencia?-preguntó.

-Multijugos-respondió como si nada. Ella suspiró y lo dejó pasar antes de mirar al pelirrojo, quien se alzó de hombros y miró a su amigo.

-Entonces-inició él, dirigiéndose a su novia-¿Dónde está el hurón justo ahora?

-¿Draco?-preguntó ella poniendo atención de inmediato- Lo vi en el hospital. Parece ser que aunque aún le faltan muchos conocimientos médicos, sus instintos siguen ahí. Es un doctor muy capaz y ahora mismo está en la Cuarta planta: Daños provocados por hechizos. Sus estudiantes están ayudándolo bastante, enseñandoles lo que él le enseñó a ellos. Es muy lindo, realmente.

-Creí que no laboraría hasta estar bien.

-Ese era el plan-mencionó Harry antes de invocar su cenicero de vuelta-pero le incomoda no hacer nada en todo el día así que regresó al trabajo. También mencionó algo de que vivía de su paga y había perdido algunas quincenas mientras no ejercía. Al menos no le van a cobrar los gastos médicos y mantuvieron su puesto libre.

-¿En serio? Eso dice mucho de él.

-Sí. Yo le dije que era rico y podría mantenerlo, pero él me miró con desagrado y dijo que nunca había dependido de mí y no iniciaría ahora, y que si seguía restregando mi suerte en su cara me llevaría a visitar al paciente con viruela de dragón, el de la habitación 34A.

Hermione rió.

-Oh, Harry, realmente no quieres que lo haga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno, la última vez que dijo esa amenaza, Robert tuvo un encuentro cercano, muy cercano, con ese paciente. Él simplemente besa a toda persona guapa que ve, quiera ésta o no. Los atrapa con su cuerpo contra la pared y los besa, le dicen el dementor besucón.

-¿Te ha besado?- preguntó inocentemente Harry, y Hermione se sonrojó antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Él no es mi paciente, pero los doctores suelen jugar para saber a quién va a besar y a quién no y se reúnen al menos una vez al mes. Usualmente envían a algún practicante nuevo, ignorante de su cruel destino.

-Es decir-se burló Ron metiendo una galleta más en su boca- Para burlarse de quien es feo.

-Draco ha sido...-se interrumpió Harry y luego negó la cabeza como para sí mismo. Era obvio que si iba a visitar a ese paciente sería besado. Todos sabían que los Malfoys eran atractivos, incluso si uno los odiaba no podía negar ese hecho.

-Oh, Merlín, no. Malfoy dijo que no lo besara el dementor besucón así que si tiene que atenderlo envía a uno de sus practicantes. La primera vez que le hicieron esa prueba lo evadió con facilidad todas las veces que fue necesario, antes de lograr ponerle un sedante. Esta vez quisieron hacer la prueba de nuevo, aprovechando su falta de memoria; lo que nadie se imaginaba era que iba a petrificarlo. No es muy profesional que digamos pero como lo tomaron de sorpresa, y para él jamás ha jurado ejercer la medicina con ética, nadie puede culparlo.

Ron rió entre dientes y luego, cuando Harry le hizo señas con los ojos hacia su amiga, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo lo detuviste tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. No me digas que fuiste en secreto para ver los resultados.

-Claro que no.-Respondió la morena ofendida, poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces, ¿Te besó?- preguntó entusiasmado Harry.

-No fui.-Insistió

-Oh Hermione-suspiró Ron-eres tan mala mintiendo. Además, me has roto el corazón. No puedo creer que mi novia es fea.

-Él me besó-gritó ofendida y ellos rieron divertidos, y triunfantes.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Ron.-No fue un buen beso, ¿verdad?-cuestionó preocupado y ella lo miró aún indignada.

-Fue bueno, fue de lengua- le contestó, alzándose de hombros. - Uno de los mejores besos que he recibido, de hecho. Él es búlgaro, como Víctor.

Ron se horrorizó.

-Hermione, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Harry rió divertido al ver a Ron con la broma contra él pero la diversión se fue de pronto, cuando observó a una lechuza llamar a su ventana. No era de Draco, era de Parkinson. Se apresuró a ir por ella y cuando la lechuza le dejó retirar la carta, la abrió con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione al verlo fruncir el ceño, Harry bajó la nota.

-Es Parkinson. No puede encontrar a Draco.

-¿Cómo que no puede encontrar a Draco? Estaba en su oficina, leyendo, cuando me fui. Dijo que comería con ella con la cafetería del hospital, que le llevaría el almuerzo.

-Él tuvo un dolor de cabeza mientras comían y entonces se puso de pie y se marchó sin mirarla. Ella lo buscó por todo el hospital y, cuando se cansó, le preguntó a Nott si sabía dónde estaba. Cuando él no pudo encontrarlo, ni siquiera en Malfoy Manor, me pasó una nota a mí.

Hermione puso una expresión preocupada.

-¿Le habrán hecho algo?

Harry negó.

-No. El dolor de cabeza debió haber sido un año más de memorias.-Murmuró jugando nerviosamente los dedos. -Probablemente está lidiando con los recuerdos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Harry.-Le consoló Hermione-Él te quiere.

-Claro, colega. Debe haber recordado algo que necesitaba atención urgente. Ha estado sin memorias por semanas, y seguramente tiene negocios fuera de la medimagia. Malfoy siempre ha sido un hombre de negocios. Además, si tuviera que ver contigo, Parkinson y Nott lo sabrían. Ellos tienen esa confianza enorme de platicar los problemas.

Harry asintió.

-¿Sientes algo malo, Harry? Miedo, ira, tristeza…

Él negó.

-No, aunque parece un poco...- se detuvo sin saber cómo expresarse. - ¿Has sentido alguna vez que has dado en el clavo?-le preguntó a su amiga, quien asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Colega, Hermione vive de ello.

El golpe en su brazo hizo que la mirara arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Entonces…

-Es eso. Él está...concentrado en algo, pero no sé qué.

Poniéndose de pie, Hermione miró a la ventana antes de caminar hacia ella. Algo pareció llamar su atención, porque dejó salir un ruidito que llamó la atención de sus amigos, y dándose la vuelta hacia ellos, los instó a pararse.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Ron a la morena.

-Vamos a buscarlo. Por supuesto. -Dijo convencida y mirando a Harry-¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?-le preguntó a su amigo mientras caminaban a la puerta.

-Mmm, 22 años creo, ¿Pasa algo con ello? ¿Por qué no vamos por la chimenea?

-No pasa nada. Solo quería distraerte un segundo-le dijo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez mientras la puerta se abría; y Harry agradeció por una vez haber hecho visible su casa a los muggles o estaría tratando de explicar a las personas que pasaban por la calle el porqué tres personas habían salido de la nada frente a ellos.

-Porque él está ahí-dijo Hermione señalando al frente, y ambos vieron a Malfoy, parado frente a ellos, apoyado en la pared de la casa de la casa de enfrente, y mirando fijamente el lugar. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ellos, Harry reconoció que Malfoy tenía otro aire; distinto al de hace días, era más relajado, más calmante, más jovial.

Harry no podría decirlo bien, pero lo veía más atractivo.

Era algo en su mirada. La arrogancia ahí, pero en un nivel menor. La sinceridad y alegría en sus ojos de hace unos días era más moderada. Se veía como en la adolescencia. Había recuperado la elegancia y el porte de ella, pero había perdido la frialdad y la burla. Era más humano.

-Estás más guapo-le dijo sin pensarlo y Draco sonrió de lado ligeramente divertido, mientras se maldecía en su interior por sentirse cálido por dentro con solo esas palabras. Cuando había tenido ese dolor insoportable y cerró los ojos, lo menos que esperó encontrar fue un anillo distinto a su mano, del que le había comprado a Astoria. Se preguntó si se había golpeado la cabeza recientemente, porque no sabía dónde había conseguido esa joya y entró en shock cuando miró los papeles frente a él, con una lista de lugares en donde casarse. Hasta ese momento trató de no entrar en pánico, cosa que había logrado hasta que una lechuza le dejó un mensaje de Harry, porque el papel frente a él definitivamente no decía Potter, diciéndole que lo quería.

Y mierda, el corazón de Draco dolió, porque sabía que Potter estaba con Blaise.

Porque lo estaba, ¿No era cierto?

Esa duda había sido resuelta con un simple No. Era una estupidez pero, en el fondo, Draco sabía que Harry estaba con él. Ese pensamiento luchó contra la idea de que él estaba comprometido con Astoria y la última vez que había visto a Potter, su cabeza chocaba contra algo duro y un dolor lo había invadido.

Si podía jurar que hasta sintió como su cabeza se abrió.

Y luego de eso, ¿Qué?, se preguntó y a su mente vinieron una especie de recuerdos que no conseguía enlazar a sus memorias. Él sabía cosas, pero no sabía cómo las había descubierto.

Una punzada invadió su sien y se tomó algunos segundos para respirar, esperando dejar de sentirse mareado. Cuando el dolor cesó, quiso golpearse la cabeza como elfo doméstico castigado. Debía admitir que se había dado una gran y maravillosa encerrona, porque ahora ni siquiera la culpa de dejar a Astoria, a pesar de lo mucho que ella lo había apoyado, lo hacía querer alejarse de Harry. Al contrario, quería más. Quería más sonrisas, quería más besos, quería más abrazos y te quiero 's.

Maldición, quería conocerlo y estar con él.

Quería ser elogiado, vivir sin ese eterno estrés al mirarlo, quería que Harry lo mirara como recordaba lo había mirado hace unos días...

Estoy enloqueciendo, pensó. Así que dudoso y sin saber cómo, había llegado a un lugar que hacía mucho no había visto y se quedó parado un buen rato pensando qué debía hacer. Porque estaba en Grimmauld Place, donde vivía Harry, y no en la Mansión Greengrass, donde estaba Astri. Y cuando él salió de su casa, y lo miró admirado, cuando le sonrió y Draco sintió su alivio, su alegría y su cariño, en su interior el chico de 17 años se sintió sorprendido, el de 21 rió divertido y el de 24 suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias-respondió Draco caminando hacia él y dejó que su mirada fuera clara, sin ninguna emoción oculta, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Claro que lo estoy, se convenció. Hace días, sino semanas, que dejo que él vea en mí, sin mentiras o trampas, pensó incómodo e intentó evadir la mirada. Harry sonrió discretamente en respuesta, como si no quisiera romper la delicadeza del momento, y Draco se pasó el cabello tras la oreja, en un gesto inocente que sólo intentaba hacer tiempo para calmar su ansiedad.

-Nosotros nos vamos- comentó Hermione a Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando la mano de Ron-Hasta luego Malfoy,- se despidió la medimaga agitando su mano.-Le avisaré a Nott que estás bien.

Divertido, Harry los observó entrar a su casa para usar la chimenea y miró a Draco, quien parecía esperar algo, porque lo veía de reojo.

-¿Quieres entrar?-le preguntó y el rubio negó, señalando a la derecha con la cabeza.

-Caminemos, vi un parque cerca.-Le dijo el rubio, y el moreno cerró la puerta y asintió. Una vez sentados en una banca, Harry acomodó entre ellos una bolsa de frituras que le compró a un vendedor ambulante y se sorprendió cuando Draco tomó alguna de ellas. Aunque era la intención original, no sabía si Draco recordaba lo mucho que le habían gustado en el parque de diversiones.

-¿Has venido a terminar conmigo?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa triste, como si se estuviese preparando para ello.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-cuestionó casi en un susurro.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ahora que has recuperado algunas memorias quieres alejarte, ¿Necesitas que...?

-¿Me vuelvas a decir todo lo que piensas?-preguntó suavemente y negó con la cabeza-No, no en realidad.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó y miró a Draco, quien con una sonrisa veía a los niños jugar. Su pose era tan cálida y calmante que a Harry no le sorprendió que las chicas alrededor posaran su mirada en él. El rubio parecía desprender un aura llena de sentimientos que eran fáciles de reconocer. Deseos de formar una familia, de jugar, de ser feliz…

Harry se preguntó si era esto lo que llamaba la atención de todos lo que lo conocían y había hecho que dos de sus amigos se hubieran enamorado de él. Si era lo que Draco se empeñaba, antes de que todo esto pasase, en ocultar a Harry. Se preguntó si el slytherin estaba permitiéndole formar parte de su mundo después de tantos años, o si por fin planeaba terminar con todo ello.

Se preguntó si Draco había decidido, por fin, la fecha de la boda.

Con él…

O con Astoria.

Había sido tan idiota en negarse desde el principio a lo inevitable…

Draco lo miró, y como si supiese lo que pensaba, se sonrojó. Harry miró a otro lado, como queriendo darle espacio, pero era tarde. El enlace ya había compartido sentimientos, y ambos se sentían contagiados por las emociones del otro, por lo que Harry desconectó su cerebro. Solo le importó rodear la nuca del rubio con su mano y atraerlo hacia él, inundándose con el amor que se había apoderado rápidamente de él y su alma. Con esa terquedad que lo había hecho aferrarse a él durante años.

Con esa esperanza de que todo terminaría bien.

El beso fue lento, suave y algo temeroso, teñido de añoranza y ansiedad, pero duró minutos; hasta que una ligera lluvia empezó a caer. Harry sonrió dentro del beso, sabiendo que, durante mucho tiempo, su sueño fue besar a alguien bajo la lluvia. Había besado a Ginny, por supuesto. A Blaise, incluso a otra persona más que Harry no podía recordar justo ahora, pero nunca bajo la lluvia.

Le pareció perfecto, como si el universo supiera que ese beso le pertenecía solo a Draco Malfoy desde el principio.

Como si hubiera reservado lo mejor para él.

Lluvia, pensó Draco por su parte. Él día que Potter lo rechazó llovió y Draco salió al jardín de Malfoy Manor y se dejó mojar durante horas. Pansy lo había tenido que meter a casa a punta de hechizos y evitar que se congelara por su terquedad. Y ahora, sentado a su lado, caía una suave llovizna. Llovizna que él no estaba disfrutando, porque su cabello se pegaba a su cara y le producía una ligera comezón, pero podía saber que al otro le agradaba porque sus labios se habían curvado divertidos.

-Me encanta la lluvia-comentó Harry a centímetros de su boca, y Draco se tragó el hecho de que él la había odiado por años. Se separó y se despejó la cara sin mirarlo. Estaba confundido. Se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia Potter, pero inmensamente infiel a Astoria.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

-Viniste a terminar conmigo, ¿No?-repitió Harry levemente cuando vio que el otro no lo miraba y tenía una mueca- Tienes 24 años y al contrario a lo que esperaba, no soy a quien escogiste. No puedo darte lo que necesitas. No puedo reparar lo que rompí dentro de ti. Lo siento tanto Draco, no quería lastimarte… no quería arruinar tu relación con Astoria y Blaise, no quería aprovecharme de tu situación. Merlín, no quería- se detuvo momentáneamente- dejarte ir pero lo haré si eso es lo que tú quieres…

-Dijiste que no ibas a rendirte nunca.

-Puedo dejarte ir si eso te hace feliz, puedo hacer lo que tú hiciste por mí. Tardaste solo unos días en aceptarme cuando sentías que tenías diecisiete, unas horas cuando tenías veintiuno, creí que podrías amarme. Volviste a ser tú y viniste por tí mismo, y eso me hizo feliz, pero tengo que admitirlo...

Draco escuchó la triste voz y sintió un nudo en el corazón. No es eso, quiso decirle y jugó con sus manos en un gesto nervioso, mientras sentía las lágrimas invadir sus mejillas. Tenía una ligera idea de que ya se había confesado al auror antes, y sabía que, siendo tan terco como era, el moreno no le creería de verdad hasta que Draco, con su mente intacta y sus 24 años, le dijera que lo quería.

Pero, joder, era difícil. Draco había roto el corazón de Astoria, tal como se lo habían roto a él…. No podía, no quería ...

-Potter…

-Me amas, pero no soy lo que buscas, tú quieres la vida tranquila que Greengrass te puede dar, quieres poder sonreírle a Blaise, quieres cumplir las promesas que hiciste… Vivir la vida que tus padres tuvieron.

-Astoria me quiere y le pedí matrimonio-susurró automáticamente

-Pero…-puso la mano en la cara de Draco- ¿ayudaría si te recordara que también me lo pediste a mí? Qué te enlazaste a mí…

Draco asintió.

La última vez, cuando lo tiró al sofá, había sido impulsivo. No había podido soportar los celos, la necesidad de tocarlo y todo había salido con duras palabras y gestos bruscos. Pero ahora era diferente. Diferente a como se había sentido con Astoria cuando le pidió casarse, o con Pansy cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. Estaba nervioso y la mirada esmeralda fija en él no era de gran ayuda, así que jugueteó con su bata que, gracias a Merlín, era demasiado parecida a la de los doctores muggles, y comenzó a hablar.

\- Cuando me enamoré de ti creí que había encontrado a la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida... Toda la guerra, todas las personas, todos mis traumas me daban igual, porque te había encontrado. Tú me rechazaste, escogiste a Weasley, y yo tardé demasiado en recuperarme. Huí del país y empecé de cero. Conviví con mis amigos, estudié lo que deseaba, me conseguí una nueva novia. Me alejé de todo este mundo, que una y otra vez me atraía a ti una y otra vez. Pero aunque creí que te había dejado atrás, cuando te vi después de tantos años, supe que estaba perdido. Apenas te reconocí, parado en la puerta de la casa de Blaise, me sentí como el chiquillo de Hogwarts que intentaba llamar tu atención constantemente y el iluso ex-mortífago que había anhelado un sí, cuando confesó sus sentimientos. Me sentí tonto y débil. Me sentí idiota. -Harry lo escuchó con paciencia-Me enojé porque estarías en mi vida, de la forma que yo deseé, pero con otra persona. Odié todos los sentimientos que fluyeron en mí, quien tenía toda una vida por delante con la persona que había escogido y me convencí de que ignorarte, ignorar todo era lo mejor. Deseé que te alejaras de mí, pero tú siempre me llevas la contraria.- Rió amargamente - Te interesaste cada vez más. Me seguías, observabas mis movimientos, notaste la mentira que le contaba al mundo. Intenté alejarme y te pegaste a mi. Te odie…

-y yo te amé.-Completó Harry y Draco lo miró fijo. -Dime Draco, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que realmente quieras estar conmigo?-dijo en tono firme pero sus ojos eran suplicantes.

-No estoy listo para una relación contigo, Harry. -Confesó oscureciendo los ojos verdes-Puede que mis yo menores creyeran que si, pero no lo estoy. No quiero una relación así.-Confesó de la nada- No quiero que cuando piense en ella, sólo pueda recordar un golpe de ira que hizo que te tirara al sillón, o la mirada dolida de Blaise cuando entró a mi oficina. No quiero pensar en las lágrimas de Astoria pidiéndome una explicación, o un enlace que ocasionó un desastre universal y surgió de la forma menos romántica posible.

Harry asintió, él también pensaba en eso a menudo.

-Los recuerdos de nuestras citas, de nuestras pláticas, son vagos-confesó- Es...como si solo fueran pensamientos fugaces. Sé que para ti fue real, pero aunque sé que pasaron, no los recuerdo del todo, son como flashes de momentos que mi corazón recuerda, pero mi mente no. No puedo explicártelo, no quiero que busques algo que no estuve de acuerdo en dar...-se frustró. Harry no comprendió la ola de emociones que lo recorrió. Había enojo, frustración, tristeza, anhelo...- Por eso, pensé que podíamos empezar como amigos y seguir adelante. Crear memorias que yo si pueda recordar y no me ocasionen sentimientos amargos o molestos. Crear memorias juntos.

-¿Tú ...-tartamudeó Harry sorprendido- tú quieres un nuevo inicio? -preguntó.

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió, aliviado de haber terminado de hablar. Miró a Harry, quien dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Sé que terminaremos juntos, es decir, estamos enlazados y nos hemos perseguido el uno al otro, en un bizarro juego del gato y el ratón;-inició- pero he estado pensando que en realidad no nos conocemos de nada. Sé algunas cosas sobre ti. Tu cumpleaños, tu color favorito, que eres una persona de muchos besos y abrazos, conozco a tus mejores amigos...Pero no sé lo que hiciste estos años, dónde has estado, tus sueños, tus anteriores parejas, tus metas... No sé quien eres en realidad, más que unas vagas cosas que hacías a los diecisiete.

-Yo pienso en ti continuamente, como eras en Hogwarts-admitió Harry.

-¿Bromeas?-rió Draco.

-No.

-¿Por qué?, No lo entiendo. Yo era un cabrón contigo.

-Para serte sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que era estúpido, y no noté lo mucho que me gustabas hasta que fue tarde.

Draco asintió.

-Tengo una sensación de dejavú ante esta plática-dijo luego de segundos.

-Hemos tenido esta conversación antes-admitió Harry. -Entonces, ¿amigos?-preguntó y luego besó a Draco en la frente.-Yo puedo ser tu mejor amigo y soy la persona que más te ama.-Le dijo con una cálida mirada que hizo que Draco sonriera y se acercara para abrazarlo. Puso su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, y se acurrucó en él.

-Eres muy cálido- susurró el rubio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo había notado.

En respuesta, Harry le acarició el cabello y lo besó en él.

-Tú también.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuró Draco ante las acciones del otro. Especialmente cuando el moreno paseó su mano a través de sus cabellos, como si fuera una suave seda que no debería, nunca, ser dañada.

-Estoy intentando volver contigo-bromeó el auror y elevó la cara de Draco para invadir su boca levemente, poco a poco, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran.

-Se supone que somos amigos-dijo Draco entre suspiros y Harry asintió tomando su mano.

-Lo somos.-Continuó Harry, sin importarle donde se encontraban.- Pero te amo, Draco. No me niegues esto.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para sentir la calidez que esas palabras le hicieron al rubio.

.

Draco se negó a pasar a la casa de Harry a cenar, y caminó por primera vez en mucho tiempo al apartamento de Blaise. No tenía idea de qué decir, o si era buena idea enfrentarse a él una vez más, cuando la última vez casi lo mataba, pero se armó de valor y tocó la puerta. Cuando nadie lo recibió, insistió una vez más. Se sentía tonto por llevar una botella de cerveza de calabaza, pero tenía la costumbre de no ir con las manos vacías. Cuando iba a rendirse y darse la vuelta, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Draco-murmuró Blaise impactado. Nunca imaginó que Draco volviera y no es que esperara que Pansy lo visitara, porque eso no pasaría nunca después de lo que hizo. Theo quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su nuevo puesto y ahora también tenía que ocuparse de la amnesia temporal de Draco.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-preguntó el rubio y el italiano negó-¿Puedo- titubeó un momento- puedo pasar?

Blaise miró adentro y luego asintió, dejando el paso; así que el medimago caminó como siempre al sofá verde junto a la ventana y se sentó. El silencio invadió la habitación y los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada.

-Te hace falta ese cenicero transparente-comentó Draco como si nada y Blaise se mordió ligeramente el labio.

-Era de Harry-casi gruñó y Draco asintió en comprensión, y se disculpó.-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó el inefable inexpresivamente y el medimago tragó saliva, mientras asentaba las botellas en la mesilla frente a él. Necesitaba avanzar y hablar frente a frente con Blaise, como había evitado hacerlo, para estar en paz sin importar el resultado. Necesitaban aclarar las cosas.

-Voy a casarme con Potter- exclamó firmemente.

-¿Casarte?-repitió el otro, casi atragantándose.

-Casarme-afirmó él y observó la desolación de la cara de Blaise, quien miró el anillo en su mano.

-Ya veo.

La voz de Blaise fue apagada y eso no le sorprendió a Draco. Su mirada se enfocó sin querer en la mano del moreno, esperando ver un anillo, una marca de él o algo ahí que le indique la profundidad de su anterior relación con Harry, pero no había nada. Se preguntó qué tan metidos en su relación estuvieron ambos, y si Harry no sentía la culpa cuando veía a Blaise que él tenía incluso cuando solo escuchaba el nombre de Astoria.

Claro que la siente, escuchó a su voz interior y se abstuvo de preguntar, en respeto a su amigo.

-Nunca hubo un anillo en mi mano, o en la de Harry-aclaró Blaise al seguir su mirada, y tomando la botella de cerveza de calabaza. La abrió y tomó un gran trago antes de dejar de mirarlo.-Él nunca insinuó que quisiera casarse o comprometerse conmigo, creo que esperaba que yo diera el paso, que me agradaran sus amigos, o lo niños. Merlín, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que quería alguien como tú.

El rubio se mantuvo callado.

-Pero ¿sabes?, yo quería ver cómo funcionaban las cosas. Quería la opinión de ustedes tres, quería tu opinión.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco- ¿Por qué la querías tanto si realmente amabas a Harry?, Si yo te hubiera dicho que no lo quería contigo, ¿Lo hubieras dejado?

Blaise se tragó el No que insistió en salir de su boca.

-No sé porqué lo hice. Ahora mismo pienso que fue una estupidez, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún lo querías?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías que lo quería?-punteó Draco en una mirada firme que exigía una explicación. Cuando pensaba que Blaise no lo sabía, no podía evitar regañarse a sí mismo por los sentimientos de rencor que se producían en él. Pero una cosa era hacerse novio del chico que te gusta, y otra hacerlo a propósito y después fingir ignorancia. Eso era jugar con fuego, y Draco no soportaba muy bien que le quisieran ver la cara. Solía hacer excepciones con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón no quería dejarlo pasar con Blaise. No cuando Blaise lo había hecho sentirse enteramente culpable de la situación en la que estaban, siendo que él inició todo adrede para, más tarde, también salir perdiendo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Draco abrió su propia cerveza, y tomó un gran trago. Quería olvidar la amargura que sentía en su boca y solo por un instante deseó estar borracho y olvidarse de quién era en el alcohol. Sabiendo que la plática no avanzaría si no ponía de su parte, miró al italiano y se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

-Porque te aprecio demasiado como para querer alejarte de mí.- Aceptó Draco-Porque estaba tan seguro que él te amaba como tú lo amabas a él, que quise, muy en el fondo, que ambos sean felices. Por eso me esforcé en tragarme todos mis sentimientos y continuar con mis planes, -Esperando a que el otro procesara su respuesta, le cuestionó- ¿Por qué decidiste vengarte de mí?

-Porque quería hacerte sentir dolor-rió amargamente-el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando, sin enterarte, me rechazabas una y otra vez. Cuando me tocó una misión con Harry y lo vi dormido mientras yo vigilaba, no pude evitar preguntarme qué tenía él que no tuviera yo. Que tenía él en común con Pansy, que los había hecho distintos a los demás para ti. Quería ser como él para que te enamorases de mí.

-No podía darte lo que nunca pediste.-Expresó firmemente el rubio, como afirmando lo obvio.

-Lo hice-respondió Blaise amargamente- Me rechazaste y me dijiste que te gustaba alguien más. Por supuesto, una parte de mí pensó que se trataba de Potter. Especialmente cuando me preguntaste qué pensaba de él y porque las personas se sentían atraídas hacia él.

-Y como te rechacé me hechizaste-confirmó Draco.-Me lanzaste un obliviate y dejaste que yo siguiera jugando contigo, en lugar de vivir con ello.

Eso hizo que Blaise le lanzara una mirada rencorosa.

-No iba a suplicarte amor como lo hizo Pansy.

Draco suspiró y miró con los ojos fríos.

-Pansy no lo suplicó. Lo dio y esperó algo a cambio, sabiendo que probablemente no lo recibiría de vuelta. A diferencia de ti, ella me apoyó con el asunto de Potter y estuvo ahí en mis días más difíciles. Ella decidió ser mi amiga antes que mi pareja, algo que me hubiera gustado que tú hubieras sido. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, si hubieras iniciado una relación con él sin la intención de castigarme, todo hubiera sido mejor. Ninguno se sentiría traicionado y culpable porque las cartas estarían sobre la mesa. Yo hubiera podido considerarte como mi pareja, Potter iba a rechazarme, era casi seguro.

Blaise no dijo nada pero asintió sabiendo que era verdad.

-Eso da igual ahora, el punto es que lo hice y en algún momento lo quise para mi.

Draco iba a decir algo cuando Blaise continuó.

-Olvidé mis intenciones originales y empecé a planear mi vida alrededor de él, pero al final resultó que él te quería a ti. A ti, que creaste tu vida lejos de aquí. A ti que ibas a casarte. A ti que planeabas tener hijos y querías a tu futura esposa. A ti, que te esforzaste en avanzar. No fue tu culpa y lo sé. No hiciste nada mal, te alejaste, lo ignoraste, aprobaste este noviazgo con la mayor alegría que pudiste mientras te lastimabas, como quise hace muchos años atrás. Demostraste ser mi mejor amigo. Fue Harry quien se negó a olvidarte. Quien empezó a compararme contigo continuamente. Quien decía tu nombre entre sueños- el dolor en su voz se vio obligado a esconderse cuando el otro bebió más.-Quien me miraba y miraba nuestra relación preguntándose cómo hubiera sido contigo. Quien empezó a olvidarme para no olvidarte a ti.

-Blaise...-Llamó Draco, todo esto era tan ambiguo. No podía explicar quien había dañado más a quien. Solo podía saber que por más enojado que estuviera, no podía ver a su amigo así y dejarlo atrás.

-Maldita sea- gruñó el moreno-Si yo hubiera sido uno de ustedes... involucrado en toda la guerra, con la misma profundidad que tú, ¿Me hubieras aceptado? Si me hubiera quedado a tu lado como Pansy y Theo, o si hubiera sido un héroe…

-Detente, Blaise-dijo el otro caminando hacia él.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sofocado el italiano cuando lo abrazó.- ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mí? ¿Por qué él no me pudo escoger?

-No puedo responderte a eso, pero creeme que nunca deseé que tu pasaras por ello. No deseé nunca que tuvieras esas mierdas de pesadillas o todas esas muertes en tu consciencia. Estaba feliz por ti. Estoy feliz de que seas inefable, de que la gente te aprecie. Te envidio, y cuando vi que tenías a Harry no pude evitar envidiarte más. A pesar de que eres mi mejor amigo, yo te destrocé.

Blaise se mordió el labio y negó.

-Yo lo hice ¿No?-rió el otro amargamente-No debería llorar porque yo lo hice. Yo fui quien acercó de nuevo a Harry a tu vida, de una forma u otra. Yo te obligué a ver a Harry, yo te obligué a convivir con él. Debí haberte dejado distanciarte como a Theo o a Pansy. Yo forcé esta situación y ahora Astoria también salió lastimada. Y al final te quedaste con Potter, como debió ser desde el inicio.

-Intenté huir, ¿Sabes?-comentó el otro ligeramente en broma, pero Blaise no dudaba que fuera cierto. Es más, era muy probable que Draco se hubiera resistido con fuerza y finalmente se hubiera rendido.

-Y por eso estás aquí, -dijo suavemente-porque finalmente dejaste de negarte a él.

Draco asintió.

-Aún eres mi amigo y quise decírtelo.

Blaise negó y puso la mano en su mejilla, para sorpresa de Draco. Cuando el moreno lo besó, Draco abrió los ojos y retrocedió, haciendo que el italiano sonriera tristemente.

-Siempre quise saber como se sentía. Deberías irte, Draco.-Comentó Blaise poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta. -No deberías intentar seguir siendo mi amigo. No cuando intenté lastimarte y casi te mato.

-Cosa que no hiciste-mencionó Draco alcanzándolo.

-Es cierto. Me intenté aferrar a ti, usando a Potter. Y ahora intento aferrarme a Harry, usándote a ti. Deberías irte- dijo empujándolo afuera.

-Blaise-llamó Draco dando la vuelta para verlo.

-No tienes idea de la envidia que te tengo en este momento-confesó el otro- No quiero verte. No quiero verlo ser felices. Ahora mismo deseo que les vaya mal, que rompan y se alejen de mí, ambos. Quiero que te largues.-Gritó cerrando la puerta ante el rubio y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y lloró quedamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Estaré esperando a que vuelvas-le dijo Draco escuchando sus ligeros sollozos. Cuando no hubo respuesta, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta de madera y suspiró-Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te estaré esperando, y si decides que ya no puedes verme nunca más te dejaré en paz.- Prometió dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, Blaise se quedó ahí, mirando su ahora vacío departamento, y pensando en los días en que era realmente un hogar, con una persona esperándolo dentro y sonriendo.

-Adiós Draco- murmuró en voz baja-Suerte a ambos.

No tienes nada que envidiar.

.

-Entonces-murmuró Hermione mirándolo suavemente antes de asentar su taza de café en el escritorio, después de escuchar su historia. Parecía preocupada por él-¿Ustedes son solo amigos?

Harry, quién había regresado a regañadientes al trabajo al día siguiente de su plática con Draco, asintió y continuó leyendo sus papeles, sobre el escritorio. Si bien sus amigos lo habían suplido, ninguno parecía haber tomado en cuenta a sus colegas y ahora Harry tenía mucha información sin sentido para él. En conclusión, debía trabajar duro para ponerse al día.

-Así es-afirmó verbalmente y firmó unos cuantos papeles.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, solo me lo preguntaba. Lo vi hoy en el hospital y me pareció que se veía muy animado. Está mucho más guapo y me preguntaba por qué, si solo son amigos.

-¿Creíste que salíamos?

-Debo admitir que sí, lo esperaba. Ustedes se toman de la mano y sonríen el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Se siguen enviando decenas de lechuzas al día.

-Bueno, no es que seamos tan amigos. Nos besamos mucho cuando nos vemos. Yo diría que estoy cortejándolo.

-Pero aún así la boda no se ha cancelado.

-No por ahora. Aún no tenemos fechas, pero Draco conserva su anillo de compromiso y yo también. Creemos que Malfoy Manor sería un buen lugar.

Hermione asintió contenta.

-Te traje esto de su parte-le sonrió mientras le daba una pajarita de papel, que contenía un simple Hola. Harry sonrió y le escribió también un Hola, tú.

-¿Se lo puedes regresar?-le dijo y Hermione asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos realmente se quieren.-Dijo convencida- Él también sonríe todo el día y suspira levemente.

-Espero que si. Me está costando mucho esto de ser solo amigos. El lado bueno de eso es que Parkinson y Nott parecen más amables con el asunto del enlace y todo eso, el malo es que Parkinson ha empezado a acosarme.

Hermione rió.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no insististe en que siguieran siendo novios?

-Estamos conociéndonos y debo admitir que me gusta lo que veo cuando está con esos dos. He aprendido mucho de él, ¿Sabes? Un sin fin de cosas de su infancia, de su adolescencia y de ahora. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvo un dragón bebé como mascota, o que en realidad quería ser cazador y no buscador. O que desea tener más de un hijo porque se sintió solo en su infancia.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa de ellos.

-Siempre supe que esas exigencias de atención hacia el otro, acabarían con un niño rubio de ojos verdes. Estoy feliz de saber que habrán más.

Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro.

-Draco y yo aún no nos hemos acostado.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Harry! Eso no- titubeó-deberías contármelo.

-Pero tengo que hablarlo con alguien- insistió ante la negativa de Hermione- No puedo hablar con Ron de esto, él es demasiado…

-¿Inmaduro con eso de que te gustan los chicos?

-Algo así. No tiene problema con eso hasta que es demasiado íntimo. El punto es-continuó el otro- que lo deseo. Mucho.

Hermione miró a la puerta de reojo.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-susurró y él negó.

-No, no quiero espantarlo.

-Pero Harry-se quejó Hermione- Ustedes están comprometidos. Es más, están enlazados. Eso es muy común.

-¿Lo es?

-Si.

-Pero no sé cómo tocar el tema, y él ha estado tan absorbido en el trabajo, que no quiero interrumpirlo. Tiene que ponerse al día y yo igual. Voy a volverme loco.

Hermione negó suavemente.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-Dijo que hablaría con Blaise y con Astoria, y aun no lo hace. Quiero esperar, pero por Merlín, estoy enloqueciendo. Cada vez que se derrite entre mis brazos tengo que luchar para separarme. Cada vez que su aroma bota mis sentidos es más difícil detenerme, solo quiero tirarlo en una cama y tomarlo. Invadir su boca y hacerlo mío, una y otra vez, hasta que solo pueda decir mi nombre. Quiero colocarme sobre él y ...

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Harry!-gritó con demasiada fuerza, pidiendo tácitamente que guardara silencio. Entonces se tapó la boca y trató de ocultar una sonrisa-Quizá este es un buen momento para decirte que Draco quería darte una sorpresa y te iba a devolver tu capa de invisibilidad-tartamudeó Hermione poniéndose de pie. Harry la miró confundido y palideció cuando un sonrojado, muy sonrojado, Draco Malfoy apareció bajo la capa.

-Draco...-dijo sin saber qué más decir. Nunca había tenido la intención de que él supiera esto. Quería respetar su acuerdo de amigos y no presionarlo. Oh, Morgana, pensó enrojeciendo aún más.

-Harry...-respondió el otro con el mismo tono.

-Tú escuchaste…

-Mmm, si.

-Oh Merlín.

Draco asintió y rodeó su escritorio para ponerse frente a él, mientras Hermione salía. Cuando por fin lo hizo, el rubio lo tomó de la nuca lo besó fieramente. Había tratado de decirle que ya había hablado con Blaise, aunque no tenía ni idea de como iría todo a partir de ahora, pero no pudo formar ninguna palabra. En cuanto lo tocó su cuerpo exigió ser saciado del otro y solo pudo pensar en las palabras de Harry.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con alguien.

-Merlín-susurró sentándose en su regazo y empezó a balancearse sobre él. A Harry no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que el otro hacía y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, después de poner un Silencius.

-Draco-casi gimió y el otro pegó su boca a la de él con la intención de callarlo.- Creí que…

-Silencio-le dijo y continuó con lo suyo.-Ya hablaste mucho...-Harry obedeció y empezó a desabrochar la túnica de Draco. Cuando su cuello estuvo libre, mordió la blanca piel y se deleitó del gemido que el otro dio. Más, pensó Draco y cuando Harry lo elevó sobre el escritorio, abrió las piernas para que el otro pudiera pegarse más a él y prácticamente ronroneó de gusto.

-Creí que querías esperar.-Volvió a hablar Harry y Draco se preguntó si era parlanchín mientras tenía relaciones. No es que fuera exactamente a acostarse con Potter en el Ministerio, pensó. Solo necesitaba calmar las hormonas de ambos, aunque probablemente eso haría que los dos quisieran aún más.

Dejó que Harry metiera las manos bajo su camisa, sintiendo la posesividad y firmeza de sus movimientos, y no pudo evitar pensar que sus últimas relaciones habían sido con chicas. Se había perdido de mucho al dejar de salir con chicos, pensó. Aunque siempre escogía buenas parejas, con ellas había que ser más delicado. Con Astoria por ejemplo…

Harry gruñó y se separó de él.

-No pienses en ella-exigió y Draco lo miró confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Ni pienses en nadie más. No chicos ni chicas, solo yo.-Exigió tremendamente celoso y luego de segundos, mientras calmaba su respiración, observó la mirada sorprendida de Draco.

¿Hablé en voz alta?, se preguntó el rubio y Harry lo miró enojado.

-Claro que hablaste en voz alta, ¿Crees que te leo la mente?-dijo sarcásticamente antes de escuchar que sus ojos eran jodidamente hermosos cuando brillaban con furia.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó- No puedes fijarte en mis ojos cuando hace cinco segundos ni siquiera estabas prestando atención a lo que hacíamos- recalcó - y deja de sonreír como el gato que se robó la crema.

Pero Draco no podía dejar de sonreír. Nunca había dicho eso en voz alta, aunque siempre lo había pensado. En Hogwarts, a veces, solo lo molestaba para que brillaran así.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, eres un inmaduro.

Draco rodó los ojos. Harry era tan denso.

No estoy moviendo mis labios, pensó Draco y observó victorioso como Harry dirigió sus ojos a los mismos.

-Claro que estás-empezó y luego los miró con atención.

Leyendo mi mente- recitó Draco como dándole una lección escolar y esperara que repitiera la frase. Cuando Harry lo miró sorprendido, Draco lo miró malvadamente divertido.

-Creo, Potter- dijo con su tonito triunfante, disfrutando de poder usarlo con alguien más que Pansy y Theo en mucho tiempo- Que si lo haces.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Es la siguiente fase del enlace, -comentó Draco acomodándose la ropa y desactivando los hechizos de su amigo- la unión de las mentes. La próxima es la unión de las magias, y si lo hacemos bien, terminaremos con la unión de las almas.- El rubio se acercó a Harry y le dio un gran y húmedo beso, que lo dejó deseando más y respirando con dificultad.-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver al trabajo. Antes de que ceda a la idea de ser un sexy y mantenido esposo, que vive de amor y otras cosas.-Exclamó guiñando un ojo y Harry rodó lo ojos.

-Como si fueras a dejar tu trabajo.

-¿Y dejar que me tengas solo para ti y nunca más pueda ver los celos en tu mirada?-bromeó Draco caminando hacia la puerta - Jamás.

-Como si tu no fueras celoso.

-Oh, lo soy mucho. Creo que lo has notado. Y ni tú puedes mantener mis gustos-exclamó guiñandole un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry sonrió y lo observó marchar. Cuando miró de nuevo todos sus papeles, ya no le parecía tanto trabajo.

.

 **Regla 8: Sé su mejor amigo.**


	9. Regla 9

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **.**

 **.**

Astoria miró el anillo que estaba en la mano del rubio tan pronto como él apareció por su puerta.

-Hola, Draco.- Saludó suavemente ella. Cuando sintió su presencia en la Mansión de los Greengrass había estado tan ilusionada que corrió a su encuentro lo más rápido que pudo… Su corazón había guardado la esperanza que Draco había mantenido su palabra de casarse con ella, aunque estuviera enlazado a alguien más… pero ahora, se retorcía dolorosamente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando descubrió en el Profeta una foto de ambos tomados de la mano, al ver ese pedazo de joya luciendo en su dedo y no aquel que combinaba con el que ella aún tenía puesto.

-Hola, Astoria-contestó él- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Supongo que ya no soy Astri.

Sus palabras hicieron titubear al medimago, quién se revolvió incómodo en su lugar y la miró con esa mirada, esa mirada llena de culpa, que solo le había dado aquella vez que estaban en la oficina del rubio, mientras le juraba que nunca había sido su intención lastimarla. Ella sonrió nuevamente y asintió.

-Pasa.

Caminaron por los ya conocidos pasillos del lugar y se dirigieron al jardín. La obra maestra de Astoria.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Draco?- susurró ella, acomodando el cabello que había caído en su frente detrás de su oreja. El rubio siguió el movimiento con la mirada y dejó salir una suave sonrisa sin querer, tal como siempre lo hacía. La chica se sonrojó en respuesta y sintió su corazón latir emocionado, hasta que él habló.

-He venido para disculparme. Lo siento Astoria, no puedo casarme contigo.

Ella dejó salir una mueca y asintió.

-Lo supuse. Hablé con Theo, él me dijo lo del enlace y como te había estado manipulando.

-Mi enlace no me está manipulando.

-Draco, borró tu memoria el tiempo suficiente para que lo escogieras, a él, sobre mí. Cuando antes de quedar inconsciente dijiste…- se quebró- me prometiste que aún podrías casarte conmigo.

-Lo sé, y yo…

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Cambiaron?-repitió ella- Yo estuve ahí para tí, te ayudé cuando no podías siquiera levantarte de tu cama…Cuando llorabas por él…

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Draco, yo te amo-suplicó- por favor, no me hagas esto ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Nunca me amaste? Eramos tan felices… Íbamos a casarnos. Íbamos a tener hijos...

-Astri…-murmuró él poniendose de pie y caminando hacia ella.- Astri lo siento mucho.

Ella dejó salir un sollozo.

-Por favor.

-Lo siento Astri, nunca quise lastimarte. No era mi intención.

-Te hubiera seguido a todos lados, Draco. Solo para hacerte feliz. Soy la única de ellos que jamás te lastimaría.

-Ast…

-No. Escucha Draco. Potter te lastimó, Blaise te lastimó. A…

-No. No sigas.

-Se fue, Draco.Y yo estuve ahí para ti… por favor, puedo hacerte feliz.

-Soy feliz, Astri.

Ella asintió.

-Vete, por favor- susurró retirando el anillo de su dedo.- Toma, era de tu madre. Jamás me permitiría quitartelo en un acto egoísta.

-Gracias.

-Solo, ¿puedes besarme por última vez?

Él titubeó, pero asintió. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios.

-Yo te amo, Draco. Y sé que me amas. Pero no tanto como a él. Como a ellos.

El slytherin se mantuvo en silencio y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las afueras del lugar. Apenas cruzó las puertas, se desapareció.

.

-Necesito un café o voy a morir de inanición-fue el primer pensamiento del día, que cruzó en la cabeza de Harry al volver al trabajo, pero el moreno sabía que no venía de él porque acababa de salir a comer con Ron hace 10 minutos; y porque el pensamiento pareció una idea fugaz entre otros.

Últimamente era así. De pronto, Harry escuchaba algún pensamiento que Draco le mandaba sin querer y estaba seguro que pasaba lo mismo con el rubio, porque en ocasiones le llegaban respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera había formulado. O existían pequeñas disputas, como la vez en que Draco recordó que Blaise lo había besado y se había sonrojado un poco.

Harry, quien ignoraba ese hecho, se había puesto celoso hasta el extremo y en lo más oculto de su mente se había preguntado si Draco lo había disfrutado, porque Blaise besaba realmente bien y Harry no sabía que tal lo hacía en comparación.

¿Bien?, había gritado Draco en su mente, -Te enteras de que me besó, me haces una escena de celos y ¿luego recuerdas que tú lo besaste cientos de veces? ¡Y lo disfrutaste! ¡Jódete!

Y no le había hablado por un día entero.

A veces era útil saber qué era lo que el otro quería y a veces, como cuando recordaba algo de su infancia, se sentía incómodo a tener que compartir esa especie de intimidad.

Por años, había ocultado cientos de cosas a sus amigos y maestros, así que ahora que su mente era un libro abierto, era como si alguien pudiera saber todo de Harry con tan solo preguntar, y él no podía controlar las respuestas. Le aterraba.

Ron había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran la conexión mental y que llegaría el momento en que ambos supieran qué compartir con el otro. Era cuestión de confianza. El vínculo se iba a establecer cuando lo considerara apropiado y mientras tanto, tendrían que aguantarse.

O joderse, le gustaba añadir a Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir con cuando lo considere apropiado?-le preguntó a su compañero mientras ambos llevaban unos papeles al departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Como a Harry no le agradaba las miradas que el Jefe de ese departamento le mandaba, solía llevar a Ron para que se interpusiera entre ellos de ser necesario. A Ron nunca le había gustado del todo Blaise, así que no le importaba mucho que Harry lo dejara, pero le caía peor Jacob Tanner, por lo que nunca tenía problema con molestarlo y demostrarle lo muy cerca que nunca estaría de Harry.

-Bueno, pues tú sabes. El vínculo les permitirá esconderse cosas, por supuesto. Cada uno tiene su intimidad. Pero al principio les dará una idea de la sinceridad que deben tener el uno con el otro, así que no les permitirá esconder cosas que bueno, afecten a la relación.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como matrimonios planeados, romances, culpas... Esas cosas.

-¿Así que luego podremos hacer todo eso sin que el otro se dé cuenta?

-Estás olvidando algo muy importante Harry.-Mencionó el pelirrojo deteniéndose y alzando un dedo. Lo miró fijamente y le pinchó en el pecho, justo en el corazón. -Enlace emocional.-Luego bajó la mano y lo miró seriamente- Puedes esconder tus pensamientos pero no tus emociones, y así como ese enlace físico te hizo casi morir con él y ahora puedes diferenciar su dolor del tuyo, y el enlace emocional al principio te hacía sentir todo lo que Draco sentía y ahora te permite que puedas sentir sus sentimientos sólo cuando lo deseas, el enlace mental te permitirá invadir, si lo deseas con fuerza, la mente del otro.

Harry se quedó quieto abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

-Buen Merlín, eso es...

-¿Raro?

-Complicado.

-Es magia, Harry.

-Aún así es genial que sepas de estas cosas. Para Draco son cosas obvias, y para Hermione cosas que deben ser investigadas a detalle. Siento que Draco me da sólo la información que considera apropiada para no confundirme y Hermione me revuelve de más. De algún modo es bueno tenerte a ti para preguntarte de estas cosas.

Ron rió caminando.

-Cuando quieras, Harry. Después de todo, me gusta tu novio.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso es ... un decir, ¿Cierto?

-Oh, no, Harry. A más de la mitad de San Mungo le gusta Draco Malfoy, incluyendo a Hermione, y a muchos del Ministerio también. Tengo que admitir que es amable y atento, y su sonrisa es atractiva. Si no me hubiera tratado como la mierda durante 8 años, seguro me hubiera enamorado de él.

Harry lo miró sin saber si enojarse o sorprenderse.

-Por supuesto-continuó Ron-si a mi me gustaran los chicos.-Harry suspiró de alivio.-Aunque los rumores dicen que Malfoy ha vuelto gay a varios.

-Ron-gruñó Harry empezando a sentirse amenazado y para su sorpresa el pelirrojo rió con fuerza.

-Tu cara, Harry. No bromeaba con lo que si el hurón hubiera sido así antes, me hubiera llegado a atraer. Pero a mí me gustan las chicas y siempre lo harán. Además, solo tienes que mirar a Hermione para ver el tipo de chicas que llegan a enamorarme.

Harry lo miró con una mueca y Ron le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Me gusta para ti, Harry. Él es, no sé cómo explicarlo. -Comentó sacudiéndose el cabello -Te ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, y te dejó ir porque así tú lo quisiste. En opinión propia, dejar ir a una persona es más duro que obligarla a quedarse contigo. Y cuando te presentaron como novio de Zabini, intentó con todas sus fuerzas ser feliz por ustedes. Creo que él te ama, demasiado. Te ama de tal forma que le asusta, porque siente que no tiene control sobre sí mismo. -Harry comprendió ese sentimiento demasiado pronto y asintió-La forma en que te mira, la forma en que su atención se fija sólo en ti cuando están en la misma habitación... No lo sé, Harry. Creo que no pudiste obtener a nadie mejor para ti. Él te hace sentir vivo, te quiere y es una buena persona. Trabajador, rico y nunca le ha interesado tu título de héroe. Además Malfoy siempre fue sincero con sus sentimientos hacia ti. Cuando te odia, te odia a matar; cuando quiere estar lejos de ti, te lo dice y cuando te quiere, lo dice con pequeños gestos. Él me gusta como futuro hermano.

Harry sonrió.

-Me alegra que esta vez me des tu sincera aprobación.

Ron sonrió enormemente.

-Es porque a pesar de ser Slytherin me dejó libre de cargos, me alejó del molesto de Zabini y me da consultas gratis.

Con una pequeña carcajada, la diversión invadió a Harry; y olvidó esa ligera molestia en su pecho que le decía que algo iba mal desde que el rubio había hablado con Astoria.

.

Hermione miró divertida como Draco Malfoy se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y con cuidado lo cubrió con una de las sábanas que usaban de reserva para las camillas. Él todavía tenía en su pecho el libro que leía anteriormente y su otro brazo colgaba fuera del mueble. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas.

Era increíble lo muy diferente que era el hombre que veía al que recordaba de pequeña y se preguntó si aquel chiquillo mimado e insoportable había madurado, o realmente nunca había sido así

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, sabiendo que no habían encontrado aún una cura para su paciente, pero estaba tan cansada que sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón frente a Draco y cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener su mente activa pero, a la vez, evitar que sus ojos siguieran ardiendo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba anocheciendo y alguien la despertaba.

-Granger-escuchó-Granger...

Resistiéndose a despertarse de todo, Hermione se acurrucó más en el sillón y escuchó la risa divertida de una chica. Parkinson, resolvió su mente. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a la diseñadora de ropas mirándola divertida, a su lado, el Jefe de Planta la veía de una manera extraña y Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente por haberse quedado dormida en el trabajo. Miró frente a ella y vio a su rubio compañero aún inconsciente, por lo que supuso que Nott no diría nada, para no parecer injusto.

-Buenas noches-saludó y escuchó la risita de Pansy que le respondía un Exacto, Buenas noches, Granger.

-Es tarde-mencionó Nott- Deberías ir a casa.

Ella se apresuró y tomó sus cosas, despidiéndose rápidamente. Sin embargo, se olvidó de sus llaves sobre la mesilla, así que, maldiciendo su mala suerte, regresó hacia la oficina del rubio e iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Nott, dirigirse a Pansy.

-¿Entonces, se lo ha dicho a Potter?

-No tengo ni idea.- Fue la respuesta, y Hermione pegó su oído a la puerta intentando aclarar algo. -Sin embargo estoy segura no podrá ocultarlo mucho estaba destrozada, así que no midió bien sus palabras. Y ahora, por mucho que sea bueno en oclumacia, está enlazado mentalmente. Tarde o temprano, Potter lo descubrirá.

-No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Lo sé.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y esperó unos minutos a que siguieran hablando, pero como no lo hicieron, esperó a que despertaran a Malfoy, un tiempo más y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió un ronco Draco, sobándose lo ojos.-Granger...

-Olvidé mis llaves y no puedo entrar a casa sin ellas-se disculpó la morena con una sonrisa. Draco hizo un signo de que no tenía importancia y asintió, invitándola a pasar, y, en cuanto Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió, sus ojos brillaron con sospecha y se propuso averiguar que ocultaba Malfoy.

.

Harry alzó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocultándome algo?, dices...-preguntó seriamente a Hermione.

-Si, pero no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea. Sus amigos dicen que no es nada para avergonzarse.

Harry suspiró y luchó contra su instinto de averiguar que traía Draco entre manos. Era probable que con preguntar pudiera obtener una respuesta a su pregunta pero, según lo que contaba Hermione, Draco había estado durmiendo en ese momento, así que difícilmente podría saber o recordar algún pensamiento que el otro pudiera compartir que le dejara formularla. Tampoco es que quisiera husmear en el pensamiento del otro buscando todo lo que Draco había vivido, porque esa era una total falta de respeto, y ya se había llevado mucho con los pensamientos de Snape.

-Lo sabré tarde o temprano.-Dijo en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para la medimaga, recordándose que perseguir a Draco como en Hogwarts, para saber lo que planeaba, solía terminar mal.

-Sí, ¿Pero y si es malo y te daña?-puntuó ella y Harry respiró profundo, porque en el fondo, quería tomar su capa de invisibilidad y empezar a investigar. Complejo de auror, se dijo, pero entonces un cabello rojo apareció por la puerta y se le olvidó.

-¿Dañarlo qué?-preguntó Ron entrando a la oficina de Harry y abriendo a su totalidad la puerta, que Hermione había dejado cerrada-¿Hermione? ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry miró a su amiga esperando a que ella le explicara a Ron lo que pasaba. Cuando ella lo hizo, observó al pelirrojo entrecerrar los ojos y pensárselo un poco.

-Y tú crees que es malo-le afirmó a la castaña, quien asintió.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Le has preguntado a Draco algo, Harry?-le preguntó su amigo y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico negó con la cabeza.

-No, Draco ni siquiera se ha sentido culpable o ha enviado algún pensamiento sospechoso, ¿Por qué habría de desconfiar de él? El vínculo aún no está estable, así que de todas maneras lo sabré pronto.

Ron asintió.

-Sin embargo, me preguntó qué podría ser tan importante para que él decida ocultarlo con oclumacia.-Continuó haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara compasivo, y Hermione asintiera firmemente.

-Quizá es algo con lo que está tan acostumbrado de vivir, que lo ha empezado a pasar por alto- sugirió Ron, intentando que tanto su mejor amigo como su esposa mantuvieran un punto de vista neutral sobre el tema.

-¿Alguna enfermedad?-sugirió Hermione- ¿alguna ley sangrepura?

Ron la miró indeciso.

-Podría haber algo de ello.

-Quizá tiene que ver con sus amigos-opinó Harry-De ser así no puedo exigirle que me diga nada.

-¿Decir algo sobre qué?-escucharon una cuarta voz y los tres voltearon para ver a una guapa pelirroja apoyada en la puerta. Tenía ese traje azul que los aurores de Francia traían todo el tiempo consigo y sonreía divertida. Su cabello era corto, no tenía mucho maquillaje, y parecía renovada, y menos enojada, que la última vez que Harry la vio. Una sensación de incomodidad invadió a Harry y se puso de pie, como sus otros dos amigos, observando como su pelirrojo amigo caminaba hacia ella mientras ésta cerraba la puerta.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó Ron animado de ver por fin, después de tantos años a su hermana. Y aunque Hermione también se alegraba de verla, enseguida miró a Harry preocupada, quien le correspondió la mirada.

No puedo creer que Ginny volviera, pensó. Demonios.

¿Ginevra?, fue la pregunta que escuchó en su cerebro y sintió como el corazón de Draco latía más rápido. Maldición, tengo que hablar con Theo...

¿Sobre qué?, quiso preguntar pero la voz se perdió en la nada y de pronto su espacio personal fue invadido.

-Oh, Harry- fue el saludo, demasiado alegre, de la chica mientras lo rodeaba con un fuerte abrazo y le tocaba parte del brazo, bajo la manga de su túnica. -No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

Harry quiso decir que también la extraño, aunque no fuera del todo cierto, pero sintió como el tacto de ella lo quemaba en la piel y se separó bruscamente, maldiciendo. La mirada impactada de Ginny lo recorrió con fuerza mientras él se acariciaba la piel, tratando de alejar esa sensación; y una mueca confundida en ella, no tardó en hacerse.

-¿Harry, pasa algo?

Mirando a su confundido amigo tocarse la piel como si hubiera entrado en contacto con las llamas, Ron comprendió lo que pasaba y se interpuso entre ambos, poniendo a Hermione con él. Al ser pareja, Harry de algún modo se sintió más cómodo, aunque no lo entendía.

-Harry está recién enlazado, Ginny. Será mejor que no lo toques.- Mencionó suavemente Ron y tanto Harry como Hermione lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Enlazado? Eso es imposible. Los mestizos no se enlazan- sugirió la pelirroja con diversión en la cara. Como si su hermano le estuviera haciendo una pequeña broma

-Bueno, Harry sí. Lo hizo con un sangre pura.

Ginny jadeó y bruscamente giró la cara para enfrentar a Harry, sin poder creerlo del todo.

-¿Te enlazaste con Zabini?-preguntó la otra. Harry no respondió de inmediato, porque la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin aviso y Harry se preguntó qué tenían todos con las visitas ese día.

-¡Granger! -Se escuchó la potente voz de Parkinson, quien entró como siempre, sin permiso- Tú y yo quedamos en que me dirías de qué color quieres el vestido de noche que me pediste personalizar -Se quejó Pansy, mirando directamente a la medimaga, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la pelirroja, pareció olvidar el tema y ponerse en guardia.

-Parkinson-saludó la auror de mala gana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta no es que hago yo aquí, querida-ironizó la slytherin - La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí.

-Estoy en la oficina de un auror, en el departamento de Aurores, la cual soy ¿Qué hace una persona de tu pasado por aquí, ahora te dedicas a vender túnicas de aurores o qué? Quizá deba comprarte una, antes de quemarla, ya sabes ayudar a los más necesitados.

Parkinson hizo una risa burlona.

-En tus sueños, Weasley. Tú sólo eres una desgracia para los aurores. Tú llegada a Francia solo ocasionó desastres.

-Al menos no soy como tu amiguito rubio, -Dijo hirientemente.-¿Por cierto? ¿Ya se casó? ,

Apuesto a que la sosa de Astoria Greengrass debe estar contenta de ser la esposa de un asesino.

Harry frunció el ceño e iba a hablar con Ginny seriamente cuando Parkinson rió divertida, y la miró con compasión.

-¿Qué, Parkinson?-preguntó la auror.- Dímelo antes de que te ponga en la calle, a ti y tu inútil línea de ropa que llamas ropa.

-Ropa que jamás verás en ti.- Repuso la de ojos verdes y Ginny rió de lado esta vez.

-Por supuesto que no. -Dijo como si eso fuera indignante-Yo no uso basura mortífaga.

Hermione decidió que era suficiente de ataques verbales y se interpuso entre las dos.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué diablos pasa aquí?- preguntó Ron, y Ginny sonrió de lado a la vez que Pansy se mordía el labio.

-Nada, estoy aclarando algunos puntos con la amiga del inútil de Draco Malfoy.

-Ginny-empezó Ron-si vas a decir algo, dilo de una vez.

-Bien-dijo arrogantemente la menor de los Weasley, acercándose a Pansy- ¿Cómo está el asesino de aurores?

-Él no lo mató.- Respondió Pansy, tensa.

-No, pero fue tan inútil que no pudo salvarlo. Todos confiaron en que él lo salvaría, pero no pudo hacerlo a pesar de su grandioso conocimiento en magia negra.

-¡Hizo todo lo que había en sus manos!

-¡Díselo a su cadáver!

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú lo odias porque Avery lo quería! ¡Porque se enamoró de Draco! -explotó la chica-Porque a pesar de que tú lo querías para ti, Avery no desvió los ojos de él.

Estás celosa de que sin importar tus intentos, él no te miró más allá de una compañera. ¡Fuiste tú quien no pudo defender a su pequeño capricho! ¡Fuiste tú la culpable de su muerte! ¡Tú mataste a nuestro amigo! ¡Al novio de Draco!

Hermione jadeó y Harry miró sorprendido a Pansy.

¿Novio?

Eso, eso era lo que Draco no le había dicho...

-Fue tu llegada la que ocasionó todo. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre enfrentar directamente a un mago buscado por realizar magia negra por meses ? Solo a una estúpida que presume de heroína. Fue a ti a quienes tuvieron que salvar y la razón por la que Avery y un auror más murieron. Tú eres la inútil, y no importa que los demás no lo vean así, ¡Tú sabes tan bien como nosotros que fue tu culpa!

-¡Maldita!-gritó Ginny saltando sobre Pansy, y la única razón por la que ella no salió herida fue porque Ron tomó a su hermana en brazos y la alejó de la morena. Harry estaba tan perdido en todo lo que las chicas se gritaron, que no notó cuando dos personas más aparecieron en su oficina, y para cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que supo fue que Draco estaba ahí, con Theo, corriendo hacia Pansy. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises, quiso pedir una explicación, pero Draco solo veía a Pansy intentar zafarse con rabia mientras luchaba por liberarse y terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- escuchó preguntar a Nott, pero ninguno respondió, porque tampoco lo entendían del todo.

-¡Lárguense!-gritó la menor de los Weasley a los tres Slytherin frente a ella- Ustedes no merecen nada ¡Nada!

Pero Pansy no se iba a dejar fácilmente, se paró firmemente y la enfrentó.

-Quien no se merece nada eres tú. Y la prueba es que estás aquí, coqueteandole

nuevamente a Potter. Y eso te demuestra que Avery solo fue un juguete para ti. Tú no lo querías, sólo quisiste quitárselo a Draco. Y quisiste quitárselo porque tu amado Harry Potter, el cual estabas tan orgullosa de presumirle, dejó de quererte. Estabas enojada con él por abandonarte y luego hacerse novio de Blaise; y en cuanto nos viste decidiste molestarnos, sin decirnos la razón ¡Y no nos la dijiste porque te avergonzaba que una serpiente te quitara tu gran premio! ¡Del que tanto te costó apoderarte! ¡Porque eso es lo único que haces! ¡Arrebatar cosas! Tú y Blaise son iguales. Creen que todo se trata de quien se queda con quien, de quien rechazó a quien, cuando amar se trata de querer lo mejor para la otra persona. Pero al final les salió mal ambos porque se quedaron solos. SOLOS. Ninguno se quedó con Potter. ¡Ninguno obtuvo a quien quería! ¡¿Por qué diablos no maduran?! ¡Todo mundo atraviesa un amor no correspondido y nadie se muere por un corazón roto!

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry al ver la mueca del rubio y su mirada evasiva.

-¿Draco?-repitió Ginny y miró cómo Harry se acercaba al rubio y lo tomaba de su mano.-¿Lo llamaste por su nombre?

-Iba a decirte, yo...-comenzó Draco pero se detuvo cuando la otra empezó a gritar.

-¡A él! ¡¿Te enlazaste a él?! ¡A Draco Malfoy! ¡A esa porquería de persona! ¡A ese intento de actor de cuarta!-reclamó con dureza al moreno y luego miró al rubio junto a él, quien tenía la mano unida a su ex novio-¡Y tú!¡Dijiste que le querías! ¿Tan pronto lo has olvidado? ¿Apenas tuviste la oportunidad lo reemplazaste con alguien mejor?

No. Respondió Draco desesperadamente para sí. Yo le quería, escuchó Harry, pero tú me lo arrebataste. Me lo arrebataste como alguna vez me lo quitaste a él...

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron en el chico de al lado, y finalmente el medimago se dio la vuelta y se fue de prisa, soltando la mano de Harry y arrastrando a sus amigos con él. Harry no necesitó ninguna palabra más de Draco. En segundos había visto cómo el rubio conoció a Avery, cómo llegó a querer a ese chico, cómo salieron juntos, cómo Ginny apareció un día como su compañera auror, cómo lo vio ingresar gravemente al hospital y cómo no pudo salvarlo. Pudo ver a Draco llorar junto a una cama, aferrándose a una fría mano y lleno de sangre. Pudo ver el funeral y a Draco hablando con alguien acerca del procedimiento que no tuvo éxito.

Si, Draco no necesitó decir nada más. Porque ahora Harry lo sabía todo, y aunque en su corazón sabía que Draco lo amaba con fuerza, también sabía que, aunque el rubio no lo comprendía del todo, también llegó a amar a ese chico de un modo al que ni Astoria, ni Pansy lograron llegar.

.

Como siempre que Draco no sabía qué hacer, caminó directo al área restringida de San Mungo y mostró sus credenciales para pasar a la única habitación que él había solicitado bajo el nombre de un familiar. La razón original de su llegada a Londres se había debido a la necesidad de salvar a una persona, pero con el paso de los días y su propios problemas, había dejado todo atrás y no fue hasta que sus recién recuperados 24 años movieron el suelo bajo sus pies, que se permitió volver a sus investigaciones.

La puerta, como siempre, bloqueó los sonidos de afuera y Draco se alegró de eso. Caminó hacia Medea, quien estaba mirando el paisaje artificial, y lo vio sonreír hacia él suavemente. Draco le respondió, pero trató de no pensar en nada y alzar las barreras que cubrían su mente. Ignoraba si Harry sabía de ello, porque no escuchaba su voz tratando de entrar en contacto con él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco solo escuchaba su mente, y fuera de lo que imaginaba antes, no era un alivio, porque necesitaba de Harry, pero también necesitaba espacio para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Hace años, había sido rechazado por Harry y se había marchado a otro lugar. Se había permitido unos meses para reponer su corazón, y cuando se sintió listo, comenzó una relación con Pansy. Cuando el tiempo demostró que no eran exactamente compatible, había encontrado a Avery. Una persona dulce, amable, valiente. Era simpático, alegre. Le veía el lado bueno a todo...

Sin darse cuenta, bajó sus defensas y se permitió recordar como lo había conocido, cuando el otro lo había buscado para que le ayudara a curar a una vieja amiga que, por azares del destino, fue atacada en casa de sus padres durante la guerra en Londres. Al principio Draco no quería ayudarlo porque deseaba desesperadamente alejarse de ese tema, pero cuando escuchó la fecha en la que sucedió, algo dentro de él le dijo que él había estado involucrado en el ataque y se lo debía. Que debía reponer sus errores. Y cuando la vio, cuando vio sus últimos recuerdos, supo que no había sido él quien la había dejado así.

Por el bien de los tres, Draco había borrado esa memoria y se había esforzado en encontrar la cura para ella, sorprendido de que la chica hubiera sobrevivido y se hubiera mantenido lo suficientemente cuerda para llegar a Avery. La instaló en una habitación del hospital mágico de Francia y analizó todos los datos posibles que pudieran ayudarle a resolver el caso. Como el otro estaba demasiado interesado en los avances, siempre que no estaba ocupado se le veía donde estuviera Draco preguntándole sobre ella y las propuestas que Draco tenía para sus mejoras.

Como Draco nunca había trabajado con veelas, primero tuvo que pasarse horas leyendo libros, así que Avery solía sentarse a su lado y observarlo leer. En ocasiones también leía y le preguntaba cosas, nada fuera del tema de Medea, por lo que al no tener nada que decirse entre sí, estar juntos podía ser incómodo. Pero con el paso de los días, el silencio incómodo empezó a convertirse en pequeños comentarios, y los comentarios en pláticas. Draco ni siquiera supo cuando se volvieron amigos, pero pronto creyó que no había nada de malo en presentarle a Pansy y a Theo. Salían al cine, a cafeterías, Avery empezó a darse sus vueltas por el hospital tan solo para saludarlo o invitarlo a algún lado. Le empezó a enseñar hechizos y le pedía ayuda con algunos exámenes. La convivencia se volvió inevitable y deseada, y él empezó a enamorarse. Ninguno de los dos se rindió con Medea, pero dejó de ser el objetivo principal de todas sus reuniones y ambos empezaron a planear cosas y a salir a divertirse solo los dos. Solo porque sí. Por querer estar con el otro.

Se hicieron novios unos meses después de conocerse.

Y entonces llegó Ginevra y se interesó también en él.

Por supuesto, ella también notaría que, al principio, Avery era parecido a Harry de cierto modo. De pelo castaño y ojos azules, aunque mucho más torpe y distraído, Avery era un buen auror y un grandioso amigo. Su noviazgo abarcó un año y poco más, pero Draco llegó a apreciarlo más que a nadie. Creyó incluso, que llegaría a casarse con él. A tener hijos, a llegar a la vejez...

Pero Avery había salvado a Ginevra en una misión, y no había sobrevivido a ese hechizo desconocido de magia negra que un bandido le lanzó. Sin importar cuánto lo intentó, Draco no tenía los conocimientos suficientes para vencer los resultados de ese ataque, y lo había perdido. No quiso culpar a Ginevra porque sería deshonrar el sacrificio que su novio había hecho, y aunque ella y su equipo lograron capturar y ejecutar a los culpables, en su corazón el medimago le tomó rencor y se sintió devastado, así que se enfocó a lo único que le quedaba de Avery, Medea.

Con sus entonces veintidós años, Draco se sentía perdido; así que había dedicado alma y cuerpo en lograr el sueño de Avery. Recuperar a su mejor amiga. Se había enfocado tanto en eso, sin decirle del todo a sus amigos sobre la identidad de la chica, que prácticamente había dejado de vivir.

Y entonces había aparecido Astoria, como por arte de magia, y lo había ayudado a continuar. Lo había apoyado en todo el proceso de negación en el que se encerró y se mantuvo a su lado, amable, sincera, sin juzgar. Cómo después de la guerra. Lo ayudó a soportar su corazón de nuevo y ordenarlo para proseguir su camino. Los sentimientos por Harry siempre habían estado ahí; pero los de Avery eran más recientes, correspondidos y esperanzadores, por lo que llevarlos sin sacar sus memorias, fue toda una proeza.

Cuando llegó la edad donde todos los Malfoy debían casarse para liberar las propiedades y la fortuna, y crear un heredero, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que él no estaba hecho para el amor y se negaba a un matrimonio por compromiso, así que decidió simplemente abandonar todo. Sin embargo, cuando Astoria se le confesó, Draco pensó que quizá no necesitaba amar, sino querer y dejarse querer de nuevo. Astoria, quien estuvo con él en un momento difícil, que sabía lo de Avery, lo de Pansy, incluso lo de Harry, era una buena opción para intentarlo.

Y aunque las cosas no salieron tan bien con ella, Draco había logrado amar de nuevo, con Harry. El hecho de perder sus memorias, y sobre todo enlazarse, había resaltado sus sentimientos por él, y para su sorpresa, aliviado sus pensamientos y emociones respecto a Avery, dejándolo en el pasado, donde debía estar.

Excepto que, gracias a Ginevra, ya no lo estaba.

Porque ahora Harry sabía, y él temía a lo que Harry podría decir.

Bien, era un pensamiento estúpido, dado que Harry tuvo una relación con Blaise que duró más tiempo, pero el mismo Blaise había dicho que nunca había llegado a ser tan serio y tanto Harry como Draco se habían separado por completo de él. Harry, Draco sabía, lo había dejado atrás.

Y Draco también había dejado libre el recuerdo de Avery. El enlace solo había hecho que Draco viviera nuevamente la edad . Edad donde, convenientemente, él se sentía aún realmente atraído por Potter pese a haber salido con Pansy; y se había saltado la edad donde Draco se había relacionado con Avery, se había enamorado de él, y donde le había prometido fidelidad a Astoria.

Él lo comprendía como la manera en la que el enlace lo había convencido de que lo único que necesitaba era al moreno. En la que le decía no debía pensar en nadie más que su actual pareja. Pero así como el enlace había resaltado los sentimientos de posesión y amor, había despertado nuevamente el miedo atroz a perder a su persona amada y los celos cuando alguien más lo quería para sí. Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba aterrorizado. Ginny ya le había quitado a Harry una vez y le arrebató a Avery para siempre; y por la forma en que había reaccionado sobre el enlace de Harry con Draco, la pelirroja aún le quería y se entrometería nuevamente.

Harry, pensó, Por favor...

Y ese por favor fue un llamado desesperado, una súplica de que no se alejara, que le reafirmara que lo amaba, que estuviera junto a él.

Recordando todo lo que había pasado por su mente, Draco alzó la mirada y miró a la chica frente a él. Fue como si la respuesta cayera sola, como si él se hubiera negado a verla desde el principio. Por supuesto. La razón por la que ella había llegado a Avery, la razón por la que Medea ahora solo dormía. Era curioso cuan irónica era la vida, porque la chica que Pansy dejó en ese estado, resultó ser la pareja de Avery.

Y él ya no estaba más.

Una risa sarcástica salió de él.

Parecía que la relación de Draco había estado destinada al fracaso desde el principio. Después de todo, un Veela y su compañero estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Con dolor en su corazón, se preguntó si su destino con Harry era igual.

.

Harry miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido apenas Draco salió de su oficina. Se sentía furioso, pero a la vez confundido. Si Ginny no se hubiera entrometido en la relación de Draco, su novio estaría vivo y el rubio no estaría con él. Pero por otro lado, Harry nunca le había deseado mal a nadie para que él fuera feliz.

-Ginny-escuchó el regaño de Ron- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Por qué asumes que fui yo?

-Porque te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber lo mucho que disfrutas demostrando tu superioridad a Malfoy, y sé que aún estás interesada en Harry, ¿Entonces por qué insistes en lanzarle esos comentarios hirientes a alguien que perdió a la persona que amaba?

-Porque puedo hacerlo.

-Claro, y por eso ahora estás furiosa de que por tu propia culpa, Draco Malfoy está con Harry.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó por el hecho de que los dos hermanos pelirrojos se pelearan entre sí. Solo podía repetir las palabras de Ron en su cabeza, similares a su propio pensamiento. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras ellos se gritaban, porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que Hermione le preguntaba si estaba bien.

\- Eso no importa, las personas enlazadas pueden casarse con alguien más-dijo Ginny caminando hacia él y tocando su mano. -Escuché que Harry terminó con Zabini, lo que significa que está libre.

Harry soltó su mano de golpe.

-No me toques- Gruñó sintiendo esa molesta quemazón- No estoy libre, estoy con Draco.

-¿Aún cuando él quiere a alguien más?

-Yo sé que él me ama a mí.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! Él no respondió nada ante mis palabras.

-Me enlacé a él Ginny, siento lo que él siente, escucho sus pensamientos. Estamos comprometidos, y tu puedes, sinceramente, irte a la mierda. Todo iba muy bien sin ti-exclamó enojado y tomó su capa y salió de la oficina sin importarle dejar el trabajo botado.

Tomó la red flú a San Mungo, caminó por él, y entró sin avisar a la oficina de Draco. Estaba vacío. Se dio la vuelta e iba a salir cuando la voz de Draco lo hizo parar.

Harry, por favor...escuchó.

Harry miró a los alrededores intentando saber donde estaba. Podía sentir la desesperación de Draco, la necesidad de consuelo. Y entonces el sentimiento se volvió de sorpresa y las palabras de pronto de aglomeraron en él, en ideas que no paraban de correr en la mente de Draco.

 _Medea es su pareja..._

 _Por Merlín, está muerto..._

 _Veela y compañero desde el principio iban a terminar juntos..._

 _Una manera habría sido un enlace entre ellos..._

 _Es el núcleo mágico el que está dañado..._

 _Un trasplante de núcleo podría..._

Eran tantas ideas inconclusas sobre algo que él desconocía, que a Harry empezó a darle dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá y le dio un masaje a sus sienes. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó a Draco entrar rápidamente al cuarto, pasando de largo, sin notarlo.

-¿Dónde lo habré dejado?-lo escuchó murmurar y sonrió divertido cuando después de dejar un desastre en el escritorio, el rubio volteó.-Harry...

-Hola-saludó y Draco lo miró serio.

-Hola- respondió.- Harry sobre lo de Avery...

-Sé lo que pasó con Avery... Draco. No necesito que me digas que no lo amas. Sé que lo amaste, y sé que ahora me amas a mí.

-Pero te sientes traicionado-dijo él bajando la mirada, avergonzado de apenas poner atención a su enlace emocional.

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-Quizá un poco, no es más de lo que tú sentiste mientras yo aún salía con Blaise.

Draco se mordió los labios.

-Es diferente...

-No quiero estar celoso de un muerto, Draco.-Dijo seriamente y se acercó a él, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No quiero estar celoso de Blaise, ni de Ginevra-respondió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué habrías de estar celoso de Ginny?-preguntó jugando con sus cabellos.

Draco no respondió y se mordió mas fuerte el labio inferior, tan fuerte que parecía doler con solo mirarlo, pero no pudo evitar pensar y Harry supo que la inseguridad que él sentía, no era ni mejor o peor que la de Draco.

Porque tú la escogiste a ella

Queriendo apartar los pensamientos en la cabeza de Draco, Harry sacó la varita y selló la puerta. Draco iba a voltear cuando el moreno lo tomó de la cara y lo besó, pasando su lengua sobre la herida que ahora tenía, y besándolo tiernamente, buscando su calor. Inmediatamente, Draco alzó los brazos y los puso en su cadera, pegándose más a él.

Nunca ame a nadie como a ti. Nunca amaré a nadie como a ti.

Le dirigió mientras le mordía suave y repetidamente el hombro izquierdo , y Draco se pegó a

él, buscando aún más contacto.

No lo hagas...no te alejes.

Harry lo pegó al sillón más grande y lo obligó a recostarse lentamente, poniéndose poco a poco sobre él. Podía sentir el toque de Draco bajo su piel, y ese ardor especial que sentía cuando Draco lo rozaba desde hacía semanas. Era la necesidad de tocarse, de terminar de una vez por todas el enlace.

De consumarlo.

Retiró la bata blanca de Draco y supo que el otro había terminado de quitarle la túnica de aurores. Mordió su labio y se restregó contra él, oyendo gemir a su pareja y gimiendo entre los besos. Pronto la habitación se llenó de sonidos, de calor, y sus cuerpos se cubrieron de sudor; pero a Harry no le importaba. Sentía el placer de Draco, sentía el suyo propio. Su mente estaba en blanco, y solo quería más y más de él. Más besos, más mordidas, más caricias.

-No puedo esperar más-gruñó sin pensarlo y Draco abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ese color plata, nublado de deseo.-Vamos a casa...

Draco rió bajito y Harry sonrió orgulloso de volver a verlo de esa manera, con tranquilidad.

-No creo llegar hasta allí.

-Pero...

-Aquí, Harry-respondió Draco, suavemente, mientras se acercaba a su oreja.

-Debería ser romántico.-Insistió, sin retirar el contacto entre las pieles. Pero entonces Draco lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo y Harry se olvidó incluso de respirar.

-Todo es blanco, Harry-dijo el otro entre jadeos-puro, inocente. El blanco está unido al amor, significa la eternidad. La luz del sol atraviesa las cortinas de la ventana y se posa sobre nosotros, tu voz y la mía es lo único que escucho, tu corazón, tus pensamientos llenos de mí, y los míos, llenos de ti. Mi piel se estremece por la tuya, mis sentidos se llenan de ti y mi magia revolotea con la tuya, como en una danza-Le dijo sintiendo las manos del otro recorrerlo y su cuello ser lamido- No me importa nada más.

Sonriendo levemente, Harry asintió y suspiró suave. Draco tenía razón. Este era el lugar perfecto y el momento perfecto.

 _Porque estamos haciendo el amor..._

Dejándose llevar por ese hermoso y tierno sentimiento, esa tarde el vínculo se consumó.

 **Regla 9: Se sincero.**


	10. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Como NO enamorarse**

 **(O hacer todo lo contrario)**

 **Epílogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco tomó la mano de Medea y suspiró, sabiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más despacio conforme los días pasaban. El problema con los mitad veela era que, al tener una parte maga, se veían en el largo conflicto de vivir o morir. Medea había dado una gran lucha cuando Avery estaba vivo pero, desde que él murió, había caído en una especie de coma del que, Draco había comprendido, podría no regresar jamás.

-Tranquila.-Le consoló- Si quieres irte, no pasa nada. Comprendo que lo has perdido, que él era tu razón de vivir, y que sientes que no puedes más. Lo entiendo, sé que te duele, que crees que tu corazón nunca lo superará, pero estoy seguro que hay algo para ti fuera de aquí. Que alguien está esperando que te quedes. Yo estoy esperando que te quedes, y Avery esperaba que fueses feliz, que encontraras a alguien a quien amar, que tuvieras hijos y sonrieras de nuevo. Sé que te lastimé y me disculpo, te obligué a vivir, cuando tú solo querías estar con él. No lo sabía, en serio. No lo sospeché. Él nunca se dio cuenta tampoco. Así que ahora te quitaré todos los hechizos que te impuesto y te dejaré escoger. -Respiró hondo y continuó- Quiero que sepas que si te quedas te ofreceré mi amistad, que podrás contar conmigo y con mis amigos, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz. Pero comprendo que tú quieras irte y estar con él. Quiero que sepas que si es así, yo estaré contigo hasta que lo hagas. Que tienes mi apoyo. Que dejo todo en tus manos. Que está bien. Todo lo estará.

Cumpliendo su palabra, retiró los hechizos y miró el monitor con los latidos de ella. Le sujetó la mano con esperanza y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Seis horas después, cuando su corazón empezó a fallar, suspiró dolorosamente y tragó saliva.

-Cuídate, Medea. Cuídalo a él.- Susurró apretando con fuerza su mano, se inclinó y le besó la frente- Buenas noches.

Apagó el sonido de alarma y le besó la mano, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

.

Harry estaba nervioso porque, a una hora de su boda, Draco no había aparecido. Su túnica matrimonial estaba frente a él y el moreno ya había tomado una ducha. Le había preguntado a Draco si no quería cancelar su matrimonio debido a la pérdida de la chica veela, que tanto parecía haber deprimido al rubio; pero él había negado y ahora los nervios carcomían a Harry al no haber recibido ninguna lechuza.

-Potter-escuchó la voz de Nott al lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry asintió sintiéndose tonto al darse cuenta que el ojiverde no podría verlo y confirmó en voz alta. -Adelante.- Apenas el medimago cruzó por la puerta de su alcoba de Grimmauld

Place, lo atiborró de preguntas sobre el paradero de Draco.

-Está en casa de Pansy, preparándose.- Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. Él respiró aliviado.

\- Entonces..

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo está?

Theo alzó una ceja.

-Feliz, nervioso... Puedes escoger cualquiera de las dos.

Harry sonrió

-Me alegra. Ah, ¿querías algo?

-Si.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay algo que Draco quiere que lleves hoy.- Musitó sacando de una pequeña caja una delgada pulsera y abrochando ésta en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cada Malfoy tiene una pulsera que lo identifica como tal. Esta es la tuya. Como verás-le indicó alzándola para que el otro la viera mejor- Tiene tu nombre, cuyo final ahora tiene agregado Malfoy, el adornado que representa tu signo zodiacal, las piedras de tu signo, que en tu caso son rubí, diamante y jacinto; y está hecha de oro, tu metal. Mucho más elegante que el de Draco, debo decir. Los Malfoy lo usan con orgullo y pronto serás uno, así que hazlo también.

Harry asintió levemente distraído con la nueva joya en su mano.

\- Por cierto, -añadió el slytherin-ten cuidado con él. Si alguien intenta quitártelo contra tu voluntad, su mano quedará con marcas de fuego. Los Malfoy odian que les roben.

El moreno asintió y el medimago se dirigió a la salida, listo para ir a casa y ponerse su propia túnica, digna de un padrino de bodas.

-Te veré en la boda.-Se despidió y abrió la puerta con la intención de salir.

-Claro. -Respondió Harry-Oh, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué es el de Draco?

-Cristal, berilo y topacio. Su metal es el mercurio.

-¿Cómo puede tener mercurio, no es líquido?

Nott rió.

-Lo es, un metal precioso, pero venenoso también. La pulsera de Draco no es demasiado complicada. Encierra el metal en un vidrio, pero cuando alguien la quita en contra de su voluntad, ingresa en el cuerpo de esa persona. No sé muy bien cómo lo hace, tendrías que pedirle que te explique eso.

Harry asintió.

-Te veo en el altar, Potter. Suerte.

-Gracias.

.

Pansy sonrió enormemente cuando Harry y Draco se besaron frente a todos, y la gente se puso de pie, aplaudiendo por lo alto. Las flores blancas aromatizaban el lugar, y las personas sonreían por lo alto. Suspiró románticamente y miró a Theo, el cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después volver la atención al chico que lo acompañaba, haciéndole rodar los ojos. Observó como todos los felicitaban y caminó entre la gente buscando a Astoria quien, parada a la distancia, veía a Draco sonreír enormemente y dejaba salir una sonrisa menos feliz, pero cálida. Tenía un largo vestido verde y su cabello rubio estaba amarrado con delicadeza. Se veía preciosa, y a Pansy no le quedó duda de que sería una hermosa novia cuando se casase.

-Se ve bien-le comentó la menor en cuanto la vio y ella asintió y le ofreció una copa de champán.

-Si. Nadie diría que tiene dos meses de embarazo, ¿Verdad?-bromeó Pansy mientras se ponía a su lado y observaba a sus dos amigos bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Mirando a sus alrededores, deseó que Blaise hubiera estado ahí, pero probablemente sería incómodo para todos su presencia. Probablemente se hubiera retirado, cosa que Astoria no había hecho. Su apreciación por la chica creció y se lamentó no tener un hermano para casarla con ella.

-¿No tienes pareja?-preguntó Astoria a Pansy, y ella rió melodiosamente mientras negaba.

-No, pero el pelirrojo de ahí, el de los dragones, no ha dejado de coquetearme.

Probablemente, pronto me acerque a pedirle un baile.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír.

-Merlín, Pansy. ¿Un Weasley? Tú los insultaste por años.

-Oww-se quejó- No puede ir tan mal, Draco fue peor con Potter. Pero si se trataba de ser mala con el chico que me gustaba, ahora entiendo porque no me quedé con él.

La rubia la miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. Ella la miró traviesa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Voy a ir a Italia por un año.

-¿Italia? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Blaise me ha invitado a alejarme un poco de aquí. Lo he pensado y aceptaré ir. Me alejaré de la prensa un rato. Además, él necesita algo de compañía. Nos hará bien a los dos emborracharnos y quejarnos de los ahora esposos.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-Comentó mirándola suavemente y poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno, Draco cambió una pareja por otra repentinamente, me sorprende que la prensa no haya sido más grande.

-Potter es bueno amenazando.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó notando que ella no despegaba la mirada de Draco. Miró a la pareja, la cual se sonreía divertida cada vez que Harry tropezaba, y se preguntó dónde habían quedado los sentimientos de ella , esos sentimientos dolorosos que la abarcaron por meses al saber que Draco quería a Potter, porque de alguna manera estaba orgullosa de ambos. Miró los ojos de Astoria y vio en sus ojos verdes la alegría de ver feliz a Draco, como antes de la guerra, y el deseo de un gran y hermoso futuro. Le sonrió suavemente y la tomó de la mano.

-Bailemos.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una boda, y tienes que bailar tan siquiera una pieza. Así sea con una amiga.

Olvidando por un instante lo mucho que quería que Charlie se acercase a ella, arrastró a Astoria a la pista y bailó con la rubia. Aunque más que un baile pareció un pequeño juego, al que Draco y Theo se unieron más tarde.

Contenta por su logro, Pansy agradeció tener a sus amigos junto a ella y deseó que algún día, así pasasen algunos años, Blaise también estuviera ahí. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco y Theo, en medio de sus juguetonas danzas, supo que ellos también lo querían así.

Después de todo, ellos eran amigos desde pequeños.

.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry, y sonrió mientras lo besaba. Sintió con calidez como el hombre ponía la mano en su estómago y como la magia del pequeño bebé lo saludaba con delicadeza. Lo abrazó levemente y escuchó como Hermione le hacía una señal para que fuese con ella y Weasley, y cuando el otro sonrió y le besó la frente, se dirigió a saludar a Astoria, quien descansaba elegantemente en una silla.

-Es una boda preciosa- escuchó su felicitación y él asintió y le tomó la mano.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

-Me alegra haber venido. Me divertí más de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Y he visto que eres feliz.

-Pansy dijo que te ibas.

-Me iré mañana- aceptó, pero volveré para ver a tu pequeño bebé. Me prometiste que sería su madrina.

-¿Lo hice?-preguntó como si no se acordara. Ella le pegó.

-Idiota.

-¿Entonces, irás con Blaise?

-Si.

-Bien, te deseo suerte.

-Trataré de que venga conmigo cuando nazca el pequeño- prometió y Draco la miró sorprendido. Iba a decirle algo cuando alguien golpeó el micrófono repetidas veces, llamando la atención de todos. Para sorpresa de Draco, era Harry; así que olvidó todo lo relacionado con Blaise y Astoria y caminó hacia el moreno, quien lo miró y sacó un papelito, que empezó a leer frente a todos.

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

lo llevo en mi corazón

.

Nunca estoy sin él

allá donde voy,

vas tu, querido

y todo aquello hecho solo por mi

lo haces tú, mi amado

No temo al destino

porque tú eres mi destino, mi amor,

no quiero ningún mundo

pues hermoso, tú eres mi mundo, mi fiel

.

He aquí el mayor secreto que nadie conoce.

He aquí la raíz de la raíz

y el brote del brote

y el cielo del cielo

de un árbol llamado vida,

que crece más de lo que

el alma puede esperar o la mente ocultar

es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas

.

Llevo tu corazón

lo llevo en mi corazón (1)

.

Sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, caminó hacia el moreno y, tomando su cara entre sus manos lo besó.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.-Confesó al separarse y miró la enorme sonrisa de Harry ampliarse aún más, mientras asentía.

-Eso es genial, porque yo también lo estoy.

* * *

(1) Llevo tu corazón, E. E. Cum


End file.
